Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Ranma wakes up to find out that there was something else that drowned in the pool of the drowned girl. With that factor, Ranma realizes that the world needs him again, with the Sailor Senshis in his side, they must stop the awakening of Mettallia.[Paused]
1. The Beggining

Skuld looked at the file. Omega X was considered a HLB [High Level Being], a powerful being able to change time, circumstances, blend dimensions, cause wars, peace, and even rumored to let love bloom.  
  
(Is that what he is doing to me?) Skuld asked herself. Of all she knew, he might be. She just met him twice. Once during the festival, and then during the wedding. She liked the gift he left for him. She liked making her own ice cream, and all those years of his disappearance, she found herself missing him.  
  
She spent her last week crying. Kami-sama told her to kill him! KILL! Like how could she do that? Why didn't he just ask one of the Valkyries, or even Death? Why her? A Second Class Goddess of the Future had no experience in death, or even killing anyone. Especially 'him'...  
  
"Skuld," Urd said nervously. "It's ready. The Ultimate Magic Circle. It'll get you to his plane. After that, it's all up to you..." Skuld nodded. She walked towards the center. "Skuld, if he is the HLB, be careful. He can kill you in a thought."  
  
Skuld nodded again. Urd closed her eyes and concentrated. "HA, SHO, SHIN, KO, PA, KI, HO... Let Skuld go where she needs to go!"  
  
Skuld closed her eyes as the white light washed over her. She was going to meet him...  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| With the help of Kami-sama and another Omega X |-  
  
-| Project II(Insertion): Legend of the Wild Horse |-  
  
-| Chapter 1: The Beginning |-  
  
Buds sighed as he let himself down on the tub of warm water. He was relaxing his worked tired muscles from practicing with a fighting style he is learning. The official Filipino Style of Martial Arts, 'Arnis'.  
  
After a tiring class, he noticed that his teacher was correct. He had the skills, but now he needed to learn to make his body move in a relaxed manner. He tires so easily and endurance training today proved that he had a long way to go.  
  
He sighed as the warm temperatures began to sooth his muscles. He let his head fall to one of the edges of the tub and closed his eyes.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Buds opened his eyes and groaned. He raised his hand and took his cell phone and opened the message he just received.  
  
/ Going to visit frnds, comin back later for dinner. Lunch is in the frdge. Jst wrm them, mom. /  
  
Buds sighed. "Lunch... great." And he slid back down the tub.  
  
Blup, blup...  
  
Buds opened his eyes and noticed that the water was bubbling on one spot only. He realized how the scene was so familiar. "Oh shit..." he said.  
  
Skuld rose from the portal created in the water, and she looked much older than ever. The years spent made her more mature, and more beautiful actually. Her breasts were undoubtedly bigger and she seem taller. Buds gulped as he saw the way her cloak didn't do much in covering her long legs and her smooth skin. He should have made the water cold now.  
  
"Hmmm... According to the scanners, he must be near here..." Skuld said, looking at her wrist.  
  
"Hey..." Buds called, raising his arm a bit.  
  
Skuld looked down at him with raised eyebrows. Déjà vu, and she got a very good look at him. She almost licked her chops as she looked lower and lower...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Skuld screamed, pretending to close her eyes. Buds made a funny face as he saw that she left a few holes in her hand and she was still looking at him. She continued to scream and jumped down, running towards the door. She rammed towards the door, hit her head, and fell, unconscious.  
  
Buds raised his eyebrows. Skuld didn't move again. He sighed, standing up and taking a towel. "What to do with you?" Buds asked himself.  
  
=Later=  
  
Skuld groaned as she rubbed her head. She slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly she remembered what she needed to do. She stood up and jumped of the bed where she found herself. She groaned as her head became painful again.  
  
"Where... where is he?" Skuld asked herself. She found her answer when she heard the showers. She quickly exited the door and the first door on her left she heard the showers. The door was closed.  
  
She went toward the door, and quietly tried to open it. It had a handle and she pulled it down. It went all the way down. She sighed. She pushed... Nothing. She pulled... nothing.  
  
"Skuld, it's locked," was Buds voice on the other side. "I knew that you'd awaken, so I locked it up so you wouldn't peek."  
  
The ending comment made Skuld mad. "I didn't want to peek! I'm no pervert!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Buds replied. He continued scrubbing his head with his favorite Head and Shoulders when he heard a big BAM!  
  
"No you didn't..." Buds said. He moved his shower curtain in one side and peeked. Skuld was there with a smirk and her hammer on the other hand. "Great... You did."  
  
"Now, I shall finish this!" she said, and took out a Neo-Skuld bomb.  
  
Buds looked amused. "That looks much more advance than before... You've been improving your stuff huh?"  
  
"Right I did! And now, order of Kami-sama, Buds, also known as Omega X, I shall destroy you for changing circumstances, endangering a mortal under the protection of Kami-sama!" Skuld said. Buds backed away.  
  
Nothing... Skuld couldn't push the button, and she couldn't even move. Sweat was produced from her forehead. It took a moment, then finally, her shoulders slumped. "I... can't." She bowed her head. She failed Kami-sama. And now Buds had a chance to finish her off.  
  
Buds sighed and continued to scrub his head. "You almost made me piss myself," he said, sounding serious. Skuld glared at Buds, and he found himself being uncomfortable at her stare. "Uh, can we talk later? I'm in the shower, and I'm almost done. I bought some ice cream for you while you were unconscious... Damn waste of hot water too..." he whispered the last part. "It's in the freezer in the kitchen..."  
  
Skuld seemed to vanish. Buds sighed. "I wonder how many doors she'll open before she'll find the kitchen." And he continued to scrub his head.  
  
Skuld opened at least two doors before finding the kitchen. Not that the apartment was big. The bathroom and the rooms were on one corridor. Outside the corridor were the living room and another door leading to the kitchen.  
  
She took the ice cream of the freezer, and found out in her delight that it was chocolate. She found a spoon and was about to dive when she stopped herself.  
  
(Look at me...) she thought. (I'm on a mission, and I'm eating ice cream... It was nice of him though to buy me one...) and she plunged her spoon began eating.  
  
Buds walked in the kitchen with his dark blue basketball shorts and white shirt. Skuld looked up when he entered. She watched him for any hostile actions, but all he did was get a cup ad a spoon. He approached the table opposite of Skuld and paused.  
  
Both figures didn't move as they stared at each other, eye to eye. Buds finally broke the tension after two minutes. "Can I have some please?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure..." and Skuld gave Buds the barrel of ice cream she took. He smiled his thanks and dug in, taking a large chunk of chocolate ice cream, compressing it in his cup to take in more. "Whoa," Skuld began after watching Buds take another chunk. "You like ice cream?"  
  
Buds raised his eyebrows. "Who doesn't?"  
  
"Diabetics?"  
  
"People invented ice cream for the diabetics," Buds shrugged. "Yet, some still do eat, like my grandpa. he is diabetic, yet he eats rich chocolate cake and ice cream on the side."  
  
There was another pause as the two continued eating. Buds ate two more cups, and Skuld watched her supposed target not do anything. Finally, she had to ask. "Well?"  
  
Buds looked surprised. "Well... what?"  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Skuld asked.  
  
Buds raised his eyebrows. "Kill you? Good God, no, why should I?"  
  
"I'm trying to kill you. Doesn't that bother you?" Skuld asked.  
  
Buds shook his head. "Not really. You're a pretty girl. Being killed by you won't be too bad..." (I also knew you wouldn't... It would be too OOC) Buds thought cleverly.  
  
Skuld blushed though. "Pretty? No one ever called me pretty," Skuld replied weakly. There was another pause. Buds didn't seem to answer her statement. He was so hard to read. But Skuld knew one thing. Something happened to him before to make him look so unreadable.  
  
It was obvious. Look at Nabiki. She is one good example. Her mom died, and she learned to put a mask to cover her pain. Buds seem to do the same, putting a mask. While he did show feelings, his neutral face showed nothing that can tell what he is feeling inside.  
  
"Why do you call me pretty?" Skuld asked nervously. "And why did you leave a gift for me during the wedding? Why are you even friendly to me?" Buds didn't reply. "I mean, you carried me to you're bed, bought me ice cream, and didn't even take advantage of me!" She quickly shut her mouth with two hands and her face began to glow red.  
  
Buds seem to choke after the last comment, but he just wiped his mouth and smiled a bit. "Did you want me to take advantage of you?" he asked. Skuld grew even redder, and her eyes narrowed. Just when she was about to retort, Buds raised his hand and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."  
  
He scooped up the last remains of his ice cream before standing up and going to the sink. He put his cup on the sink and looked at Skuld. "I like you," he said, walking towards the chair again. He looked into her eyes. "I like you a lot."  
  
If even possible, she blushed with renewed intensity. "No one told me that... I mean, no man or kami ever told me that... Except for uncle Thor... they think I'm a techno geek, a tomboy, the last person to get someone..."  
  
"Really?" Buds asked. He knew that anyway, but listening was his forte. When someone spills their heart out, it's time to listen to them.  
  
"And you come in, talking about me being cute and pretty..." Skuld recalled what Buds said in the festival (1) and what he said about her right now. "Do you even really mean it?"  
  
"Of course I mean it," Buds said. "Sure, you might be a techno geek like what Urd says, or even a tomboy like what Ranma says..." he stopped when Skuld was giving him a funny look, slamming her mallet softly on the table, but hard enough to make the table shake. "I mean, you are pretty and cute. And you even grew up to a very beautiful mature woman..."  
  
Skuld had stars in her eyes, and Buds was unnerved. She looked at him like she was looking at an ice cream, and that is bad news...  
  
"Really?" Skuld asked. She never looked so kawaii and serious in her entire life.  
  
"Surely someone must have noticed you," Buds asked. "I mean, not all boys are blind, right?" Skuld's face answered for him. "I take that as a no..."  
  
Skuld looked down, and Buds looked at her. He felt so sorry for her, and it must have been seen in his eyes because Skuld suddenly charged up to him and planted her lips on his.  
  
Buds backed away after a few moments, and then started kissing her back. The two were on a lip lock for three minutes before braking up. She looked at him so hungrily that Buds almost freaked out.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Nah, my family wont be coming until dinner, which is like four hours away," Buds replied nervously. Was she going to do what he thinks she is going to do?  
  
"Good," Skuld said. She smiled at him, and dragged him towards his room.  
  
Buds dug his heels. No way. No way in hell he would he do what he thinks Skuld would want to do. Kissing? He is fine with kissing. Sex... Wait a few more years before he does it again.  
  
Skuld pulled his arm but Buds was much heavier than her. She frowned when Buds refused to be dragged. She gave Buds a nasty look and started to pull him. Buds pulled back. It became a tug-of-war as the two sides tried to overcome each other. Skuld sighed in resignation. She let go of Buds and collapsed in the floor.  
  
"Why?" she asked, pained. "Is it because of me?"  
  
Buds sighed dejectedly. He cautiously approached Skuld and bent down towards her. "What do you really want?"  
  
Skuld looked up to him. "I want to feel loved by someone else. I have a sister, a Father, and an uncle who do love me, but other than that, I have no one else. Urd has Ranma, and look at them." She stood up slowly, looking like she's going to cry. "I thought of you every time ever since the wedding..."  
  
She cried. She cried slowly and Buds found himself in a hug. It wasn't a hug Ukyou or Shampoo would usually do, but a gentle hug that Buds found himself a bit addicted to. Any man would find it addictive [Admit it! We big tough guys need some soft hugging once in a while!] actually.  
  
"I think I love you..."  
  
"How do you know what is love?" Buds asked. Skuld looked up. "I mean," Buds continued, "how could anyone possibly knew what love is?"  
  
Skuld thought for a moment... "I think I know what love is or maybe a part of it..."she replied. "Love is something unexplainable... but you'll feel it when something happens to the person you love." Skuld remembers how Ranma lost it when Urd was thought to be dead.  
  
"Maybe," Buds said. "So, how do you know that you love me? We only met twice..."  
  
"Well, I'll need to make sure..." Skuld smiled a bit. "Make love to me."  
  
Buds sighed. Here she goes again. "I can't..."  
  
"Why?" Skuld demanded. "Is it..."  
  
"NO!" Buds cut her off. "Don't ever think that you are not good enough or something! I would gladly make love to you..." Buds caught himself. (Shit! Me and my big mouth!)  
  
Skuld was standing, glaring at him. Buds backed off until his back hit the wall, and Skuld seemed to look even more menacing. She pinned him in the wall. "Then make love to me!" she demanded, pouting.  
  
There was a pause as Buds' brain tried to register what Skuld was asking. He was about to speak when Skuld unleashed his final attack. The Sad Puppy Dog Eyes Technique, and she said, "Please?!"  
  
Buds sighed. "Fine," he said. Skuld smiled a bit and took his arm. They proceeded to the room.  
  
Skuld paused a bit. She turned to Buds who seemed to think about what he was going to do. "Please be gentle..."  
  
Buds smiled weakly. "I will..."  
  
They made love for the first time, and in the end, Skuld screamed in pleasure...  
  
"You did this before haven't you?" Skuld asked.  
  
Buds nodded. "When I was 15..."  
  
"She must have been special," Skuld said jealously.  
  
"Nope..." Buds replied, shocking her. "I thought she was. After we did the deed, she went to the courts, sued me for rape. I won my case, but many people still believed her, and my classmates turned on me. I transferred to another school to go on."  
  
Skuld frowned. That girl must have been nasty. She rolled onto him, and smiled at him. "You made me scream..." she said.  
  
Buds snorted softly. "I'm good at things like that."  
  
"I think I'll make you scream this time..." Skuld said, smiling naughtily. To her surprise and delight, she did.  
  
=Later=  
  
Skuld looked at Buds' lying figure. The bomb was in her hand and looked dejectedly at Buds. He just showed her what love could bring, if she really was in love. She felt like she was flying in his arms, and then, with one final swoop, reality crashed in.  
  
Father ordered her to destroy him, and now that she recovered from her ecstatic stupor, could she really do it? Of course she could, but did she want to do it?  
  
Skuld sighed. She didn't want to. She knew she liked him, and he showed her how good love was. She had to ask herself. What was love?  
  
Skuld squeezed her other and without the bomb hard. She couldn't do it, but she couldn't return without doing it. She stood up. If she won't kill him, her Father might send someone else. She took her mallet out and held in the head. The end of the handle became a torch as intense blue fire came out of it.  
  
She began to draw rune signs in the floor, surrounding Buds' bed. When she finished, the symbols glowed white and Skuld sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Buds," she said, and began chanting. "Time that flows, I call upon thee to answer me. Transport him to where he is not found except by me, and where he is needed..."  
  
Buds vanished in the column of light. Skuld sighed, and smiled a bit. The rune symbols were still glowing, and Skuld entered the rune circle. She chanted again. "My mission is done, bring me back to where I belong..."  
  
Another light flashed and Skuld vanished.  
  
=Asgard=  
  
Kami-sama was in his office. He knew what happened, but he didn't know where Skuld brought him to. He wanted to ask her, but he dropped it. No need to raise suspicions. He took the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Hild answered after three rings.  
  
"It seems Skuld disobeyed me..." Kami-sama said.  
  
"You won the bet?" Hild asked.  
  
"Well, she got... how did you say it? Got her cherry popped?"  
  
Hild paused, and then laughed. "You're joking right?"  
  
Kami-sama frowned. "No."  
  
"So, I won half of the bet, you won half of the bet, and in short, no one won the bet," Hild said. She sighed. "Do you know where she sent Omega X?"  
  
"No, and I wont ask her," Kami-sama said. He paused. "I trust her judgment. Skuld undoubtedly transported him somewhere that Omega X is needed..."  
  
=Another Dimension, Another Plane, Another Time=  
  
Buds opened his eyes. He felt new, he felt warm, and he felt out of place.  
  
"Xander, come on," said a voice in front of him. Buds looked at the figure for a while, but didn't react. The woman in front of him just sighed and took his arms. She dragged him towards a room.  
  
"My Queen, please excuse our delay," the woman beside him bowed. "I introduce my son, Xander Ryu."  
  
Buds looked at the 'Queen'... She looked familiar... No way... no way... "NO FUCKING WAY!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Xander! Watch you're mouth!" the woman beside him said.  
  
=Skuld's position=  
  
Skuld watched the life of Xander Ryu play out in her computer everyday. She saw the way he changed himself from being a supposed academic brother of the Senshi of Mercury to a physical one.  
  
Xander trained himself with the Arnis fighting style, got the attention of almost everyone in the Solar System. During his life, he made new friends, new rivals, new loved ones. Skuld cringed a bit when she saw 'them' together but she didn't complain. She was now more outgoing, and she got a few boys now tailing her. She could laugh about it.  
  
Xander entered the academy when he was 14 and with only two years, he became a general. When he was 17, Unit First Strike attacked the Moon, and Buds used all his knowledge to defend the kingdom. It costed his life, as he crash landed on earth, fought his last enemy and drowned.  
  
Skuld sighed as she turned of the computer. At least Buds died as a hero, and would be automatically awarded a place in heaven, or even Valhalla. What she failed to realize is that Xander, or Buds, drowned in China.  
  
A few thousand years, a girl drowns in the same pool, and after 1,500 years, Ranma takes a dunk at the pool...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Ranma has a normal day, except that he has a few flashbacks. Xander finally emerges from Ranma's subconscious and gives him a choice.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
If you guys don't like it that much, don't worry. It'll improve in time.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	2. The Choice

Ranma woke up and sat up from his futon. Those dreams of women in mini skirts didn't seem to stop. He stood up and walked towards the window, jumped up and landed neatly on the roof.  
  
He lied down and contemplated on the things he was doing, or what he wanted to do. It's been three weeks already since his bombed wedding. In the first week, Ukyou and Shampoo didn't bother him, and he in turn didn't bother them.  
  
Akane seemed to be kinder to him and she didn't hit him that much. He was about to get used to it, when the second week, Ukyou and Shampoo came back to him at full speed. Any one wondering about Kodachi, but who cares about her? She came as well, and so did Akane's attitude. Last time, she malleted him towards another district where he saw an entertaining fight between a demon and a few miniskirts...  
  
Those miniskirts stirred a memory from him. A memory of long time ago...  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-  
  
-| Chapter 2: The Choice |-  
  
Ranma saw three figures were flying somewhere. He wasn't on earth, he knew that, as he saw the three figures flying up in the sky. They were like skateboarders, but the male one seemed more skilled than the other two girls.  
  
"XANDER! COME BACK HERE!" shouted one of the girls. She had long black hair and was wearing a short skirt.  
  
The boy surprised Ranma a lot. He had a built almost like him, and he had the same cocky grin Ranma usually had. "Hey, fiery leg and tomboy, cant catch me?"  
  
Another girl with short blonde air yelled in anger, and she and her friend sped up trying to catch with the boy. "WE GOT YOU!"  
  
The boy named Xander suddenly vanished from view when the two girls were about to collide him and reappeared on top of them. Xander dived down and grabbed a part of their backs and pulled. Their clothes stretched and Xander let go and it went SNAP! back against their skin. The two girls shouted in pain and one with blonde hair took a mallet out of nowhere and...  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled, and Ranma looked dumbly as the mallet came down to him, and it punched a wall in the roof, and Ranma landed painfully on top of Nabiki.  
  
"Saotome, if you plan to be my alarm clock," Nabiki drawled, "do it in a less painful manner would you?" She opened her eyes, and glared at Ranma, who was still surprised. "Now, would you kindly get off me or would I charge you for barging my beauty sleep?"  
  
"Sorry," Ranma said, starting to get up.  
  
"SO!" a voice shouted on top of them. "Trying to seduce my sister! YOU PERVERT!" Akane jumped down and with her mallet and all, jumped towards Ranma. Ranma barely dodged Akane.  
  
"Hey Akane! It's not what you think it is!" Ranma said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I saw it clearly you pervert!" Akane began shouting. "You were on top of my sister!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Who do you think sent me there, you uncute, unsexy tomboy?" Ranma demanded. Big mistake.  
  
"YOU JERK!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Another normal day in Nerima...  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Setsuna wanted to know what the hell was going on. Her time gates were fluctuating in an erratic rate and she didn't know what was the cause. Something evil? Something from the past? Another threat? What was it?  
  
Before she could tear her hair out, Setsuna breathed deeply. She wouldn't solve anything if she was panicking. She needed to relax.  
  
She felt another fluctuation and the Time lines were beginning to become fuzzy. How in the world would she be able to fix the whole mess?  
  
Someone was responsible. She knew it, and whoever it was, it was powerful enough to make the Time Gates wild. If she found out who it was, God help the person. What she didn't know was the person was someone she could never expect...  
  
=Nerima=  
  
Ranma grumbled. First Akane hits him to Nabiki's room, next to the living room. He didn't seem to care anymore. The dreams he have been having were disturbing him. It was like he was being born again...  
  
"AIREN!" shouted Shampoo. "Why don't you take Shampoo out on a date?"  
  
She promptly gave him a Amazon bear hug as she tried to squeeze Ranma's head into her bosom.  
  
"Ranma, honey, want to taste my okonomiyaki? I just made some for you!" Ukyou said, jumping down towards him.  
  
Ranma finally realized that he was walking down one of the streets alone, and two of his supposed fiancés just ambushed him. He went back to total panic as he heard another voice.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" the laugh sickened Ranma more than cow saliva. "How dare this lowborns think that they can even think of trying to persuade my Ranma- sama to even look at them! Come to me my darling," Kodachi began as she waved her ribbon around.  
  
(Could things get any worse?) Ranma thought.  
  
"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Akane shouted.  
  
WHAM! And there goes Ranma again, flying via Akane Airways.  
  
Nabiki watched and sighed as she saw another spark flying through the air and she sighed. Things were going back to normal after the failed wedding, and because of those 'normal' circumstances, she would need more funds again. Those she got from inviting some people during the wedding were spent and all. She would need to find another way to get back on track.  
  
Ranma found himself thinking as he soared through the air. Memories began flooding him again...  
  
"Xander, are you ready to go?" said a woman near a boy of 13.  
  
"Mom, is this really necessary?" the boy named Xander asked.  
  
"Yes child, it is. Sailor Pluto has found you... interesting. She called the Queen, and the Queen agreed for Sailor Pluto to study you," the woman said.  
  
"Sheesh, she's a frigid cold one," Xander whispered, although Ranma could hear exactly what he said.  
  
The vision flashed away when Ranma saw something to wake him up from his train of thoughts. A fountain was just in front of him and he landed there in with a SPLASH!  
  
Ranma-chan spurted water out of her mouth. (Jeez, this is too weird... What the hell is happening to me?) she thought.  
  
"Pig tailed girl!" said a voice behind Ranma-chan, and she thought she was going to be sick again.  
  
"Ala, with the foul sorcerer Saotome out. You finally come in and jump to my arms!" Kuno said, hugging Ranma-chan, with his hands all over her chest.  
  
POW! And there goes Kuno flying away, with Ranma-chan's fist in the air.  
  
"Tis a wonder how timid, shy and meek my goddess is," Kuno said, flying over Nerima. "I will follow my loved ones! Into... whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" Kuno began his descent somewhere unexpected. The power lines...  
  
Kodachi was back again in the Kuno mansion, brewing up another tea with a simple potion she was getting used to. Suddenly, the lights went out.  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
Ranma-chan was trying to not to lose her mind. The memories now flooding inside her were painful. She clutched her head as she walked towards a familiar place. It was Doctor Tofu's.  
  
"Ranma," the good doctor called. He was sweeping the front of his clinic when he saw Ranma coming in. "You need hot water?"  
  
"Sure, doc," Ranma said, clutching his head.  
  
"Anything wrong, Ranma?" Tofu asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Ranma-chan said. The doctor didn't hear what he said because Ranma collapsed, with her arms in her head.  
  
Dr. Tofu rushed towards Ranma. "Ranma! Ranma!"  
  
=Hino Temple=  
  
Rei was going through another fire reading. Something was wrong with the Time Gates, and Setsuna admitted that there was something wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the a vision of a boy came form her fire. A cute boy who had light blue hair. He cut it short with spikes and had a cocky smile. Suddenly, something rang in her head.  
  
"Is that..." Rei tried to remember. She couldn't remember but she knew she could recognize him.  
  
=Ranma's Mind=  
  
Everything was white as snow, and he couldn't make out anything. He looked round and saw nothing.  
  
Suddenly, the surroundings turned to crystal, and he heard voices start behind him. Ranma looked back. There was a boy from  
  
"My Queen," the same boy from his visions said. He had a uniform and had one knee down. "Unit First Strike is fast approaching. You should be prepared, my Queen."  
  
"I will be. I don't know even if I should trust you," the woman said. "Pluto even said that she didn't know if what you predict will come true, General Xander."  
  
"I know what I say," Xander said. "Trust me, my queen, it will happen. But before it could happen, we must beat the Unit First Strike. Ursula is dangerous, and should be taken out."  
  
"I have hope and faith to the Moon Kingdom's greatest General," the Queen said. "Go."  
  
Xander stood up, gave a last bow and walked away.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ranma asked.  
  
Xander seemed to notice him as he smiled. He walked towards Ranma. Ranma backed away for a moment, and went to a stance.  
  
Xander raised his hand. "Ranma, no need for that."  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked. "Where am I?"  
  
"I'm General Xander Ryu, Prince of Mercury, and blah blah blah," he said, smiling. "And we are on you're mind."  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Something no one ever did to you... give you a choice," Xander said, and the whole surroundings turned white. Ranma tensed and went to another defensive form. Xander just raised his arm. "Relax Ranma."  
  
Ranma did relax, but he still eyed the boy in front of him suspiciously. "What choice?" he finally said.  
  
"Ranma, did you know that there were two souls residing in the Cursed Pool where you're father promptly dunked you?" Xander asked. Ranma shook his head. "Well, I'm going to show you my last battle, and most of you're questions will be answered..."  
  
[Cinematic Countdown: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0]  
  
Xander looked at his battle weary soldiers. They weren't physically tired, but they were mentally. After all, space battles are more of a challenge in the mind.  
  
Xander was in his Battle Cruiser, Omega. It had one of the heaviest armors and heavy Burst Fire Laser Batteries; it was an effective flying fortress capable of going toe to toe with almost anything.  
  
Besides the Omega Battle Cruiser were the own Queens Wraiths, versatile one man piloted agile space craft, capable using weak burst laser batteries, and strong space-air missiles.  
  
They were waiting for the attacking group to come, and Xander knew if that his back up didn't arrive, they would lose.  
  
"General Xander, Ursula's Flagship is arriving. They are sending a transmission," one of the operators of the Battle Cruiser said.  
  
"Put them online," Xander said. The screen came alive in front of him, and appeared a very attractive girl with a dark uniform. "Ursula."  
  
"Xander, dear, have you though about my deal?" the girl said.  
  
"I told you. No, I will not betray the Queen. I may not like her idea of a Perfect Heaven, but siding with Beryl is wrong," Xander said, shaking his head. "I will stop you."  
  
"Sigh, if you insist..." the girl turned around. "Get every man to his stations. Fire at will, but do not destroy the Omega. I have some 'intimate' plans for our good general."  
  
Xander stared at Ursula with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Oh, you don't think I'll let that Saturn bitch get away with you? I'm going to show her how a real woman is like," Ursula said, smiling evilly, and then, the screen went blank.  
  
Xander sighed, and looked at his assistants. "If they are winning, self destruct this ship. That bitch will get my carcass in space."  
  
"Aye," they said.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"General, here they come!" one of the men said.  
  
"Count them," Xander said calmly.  
  
"240 Scouts, and Ursula's Flagship, and 5 Interplanetary Carriers," the man replied. "They outnumber us by odds 10:1."  
  
(Scouts... Superior air to air combatants...) Xander thought. "Status of the Queen's Wraiths?" Xander asked.  
  
"All repaired, energy batteries are 200 points," another man said.  
  
"Alright. Tell them not to engage their Cloaking Fields, and tell them to stay alive. We need to be here until our back-up comes," Xander said.  
  
"Roger that," the man replied. He took what looked like a microphone and stated the general's orders.  
  
"Now, we begin..." Xander said as he saw the first batch of Scouts coming in.  
  
=Ursula's Flagship=  
  
"How are things going?" Ursula asked.  
  
"The Queen's Wraiths are fighting back our scouts. First Blood is ours, and enemies are down... We destroyed at least 10 of them. They so far destroyed 3 of our Scouts. So far, we are winning."  
  
"Good," Ursula said. All her scouts are doing her work, and her Carriers would be more than enough to finish the pitiful Moon Kingdom. Everything seem to go right, until...  
  
"SHIT!" one of the men said. Ursula looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Wraiths! They just disappeared!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
=Omega=  
  
Xander smiled as the Wraiths around him disappeared. With the Cloaking Field put on, the wraiths now had the advantage.  
  
"Thanks, Washu," Xander said, remembering his friend.  
  
The space battle continued as explosions took place. In desperation, the Scouts tried to machine gun everywhere, and even if they did get lucky and hit something, their machine gun is so weak it was laughable.  
  
The Wraiths were now taking advantage of their invisibility that 15 more Scouts fell without casualties. They still had a long way to go, but with their energy stores at almost 200 points, they had about 200 seconds of cloaking abilities.  
  
In those 200 seconds, they could at least destroy 70 Scouts, and if they were lucky, destroy at least a hundred. Xander just crossed his fingers.  
  
The battle raged on as the Scouts were now on defensive, moving around avoiding the missiles sent by the invisible Wraiths. It would not last long however as one by one, the Scouts got caught and were hit directly, and they exploded.  
  
Ursula hit her hand hard on her flagship. It was slaughter, and her Scouts were brought down one by one like flies.  
  
"YEEHHAAA!" shouted one of the Wraith Pilots as he just killed another Scout. They were wining, and they knew it. All they had to do was destroy more until...  
  
[cloaking field Disengage...]  
  
"Oh shit!" the pilot said. "Omega, this is white leader, our energy stores are depleting, over."  
  
Xander heard it and did a quick calculation. The Wraiths brought down at least 87 Scouts. It was good enough. "Tell the Wraiths to go to evasive maneuvers. Our back up should be here soon!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Transmission, Ursula's calling."  
  
"XANDER! YOU ARE ONE FUCKING GREAT GENERAL!" Ursula shouted. "For once you almost got me there! When I get my hands on you, Spanish Fly wont be enough!"  
  
"You think you won?" Xander asked.  
  
"Look outside, Xander," Ursula said. "Tell me you're Wraiths are getting destroyed. Once they are, you're battle cruiser wont be enough to stop us!"  
  
Xander smirked, and Ursula narrowed her eyes. "Now that you mention it, why aren't you joining your soldiers...?" Ursula asked.  
  
Suddenly, a volley of missiles came over head and swarmed all over the Scouts.  
  
"YYEEEEHHHAAA!" shouted someone from above.  
  
"Valkyries, all accounted for," said a transmission voice. "Sorry for being late, General."  
  
"What is this?" Ursula asked.  
  
"Valkyries," Xander smiled. "New prototypes of war planes. Order the Wraiths to get out of there. They'll get caught in the crossfire."  
  
Ursula's eyes widened as the Valkyrie planes began to appear. They were three groups and each group had twenty units. Usually, Ursula would scoff at little units, but it seems the Valkyries had heavy armor and their attacks were unlike she had ever seen. They sent a volley of 5 missiles per attack, and since there were 60 planes, they sent a volley of 300 missiles in one wave, and it was clear what will be the outcome of the battle.  
  
Ursula swore. At the rate they were going, they would lose. "Order the pilots to stop playing with them. Continue the course to the Moon Kingdom. We need at least one Carrier to reach the moon to finish and tell our scouts to defend our carries. Join the battle as well!"  
  
"General, Ursula's forces are pushing forward," a woman said.  
  
"It seems that she is desperate. Let's join the battle again soldiers. We will show that bitch that no one messes with the Moon Kingdom on our clock!"  
  
"AYE SIR!" they all shouted and the Battle Cruiser began to move.  
  
The battle went on as Ursula's forces came forward, continuing their way towards the moon. The Scouts were defending the Carriers and so did Ursula's Flagship. It was like the Carriers were important in destroying the Moon Kingdom...  
  
(But why? Carriers only produce small drones which fight for them...) Xander thought and looked at the Carriers. They had no Interceptors, the little robots drones they make. (They are not utilizing drones? Or they didn't build drones? If they didn't, what are they storing inside?) Xander thought. "When those Carriers are close enough, scan them," he ordered his crew.  
  
"Roger!" a pause. "Scanning complete! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What is it?" Xander looked at the screen. His eyes almost popped. "Shit! Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes sir," the crew member said. "Tactical Missiles, large and powerful enough to create a dent in the Moon with one missile."  
  
"Forget the Scouts. Tell the Valkyries and Wraiths to concentrate on the Carriers! Don't let them near the moon!" Xander shouted his orders.  
  
From attacking Scouts, the whole Space Force concentrated on the Carriers. It was no easy feat. The Carriers may be slow, but they had heavy armor and had could withstand most of the hits the Valkyries sent them. It took three waves to destroy the one of the carriers.  
  
"Continue to press forward!" Ursula said. "Make those Scouts defend the Carriers!"  
  
"One of the Carriers are in range of firing!" one of the men said. "It's heavily damaged."  
  
"Tell them to fire at once!" Ursula ordered.  
  
"Too late," the man replied. "It's destroyed."  
  
Ursula hit her hand on her screen hard. Two carriers down, and the last three of them were already damaged.  
  
"Prepare our Trump Card..." Ursula said.  
  
Back to Omega, the crew members were now busy manning all their stations. Two of them had the lasers to operate and were shooting at a the Carriers. The others had the radars, and the others were watching the battle play out. The Carriers were now getting destroyed, and Scouts were still abundant in numbers, they are no match for the surviving Valkyries.  
  
Suddenly, Ursula's Flag Ship thrusted forward and Xander looked suspicious. The Flagship didn't attack anyone, it just went towards the Moon.  
  
"Scan that!" Xander said. A woman began typing and the stats and X-Rays of the Flagship appeared. "Oh no... Helmsman, full speed, intercept the Flagship! Tell the people at the bottom to prepare the energy stores! Kuzi, Mani, prepare the Yamato Cannon!" Xander ordered.  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
Ursula laughed as she went in range. "How is the missile coming?"  
  
"It's almost ready to be fired..."  
  
"Good..." Ursula replied.  
  
"Omega Battle Cruiser, coming in our 12," one of the men said.  
  
"WHAT?" Ursula saw the Battle Cruiser going in front of them. The nose of Omega was glowing, building up energy. "Oh no..." Ursula said. "Prepare to fire the missile!"  
  
"But Mistress..."  
  
"No buts! It's preparing to fire it's Yamato Cannon! If it hits us, we are done for especially with a tactical missile inside us!" Ursula said. "Make quick calculations! Send the missile at once!"  
  
The front of Ursula's Flagship began to open and at the same time, the Omega Battle Cruiser came in front of it.  
  
"FIRE!" shouted Ursula.  
  
"FIRE!" shouted Xander.  
  
The two attacks collided with each other. The Yamato beam blew the missile up, and the missile exploded, making a big shock wave between the two ships. Everything turned white, and the screen seem to zoom away, showing that the show was from a television.  
  
"The shockwave caught both me and Ursula's ship," Xander said, who was sitting beside Ranma. "Our ships didn't withstand it. Heavy damaged ensued and both ships crash landed on earth."  
  
"It still doesn't explain anything," Ranma said. "And when did this happen?"  
  
"It happened many thousands of years ago," Xander explained calmly. "Would you believe that technology before was much more advance than now?"  
  
"Were you alive from all this?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course. Didn't I show you what happened in my last campaign?" Xander asked.  
  
"Then how come you are inside my head?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Watch the TV," Xander said gently. Ranma turned his attention to the TV. Xander was seen in another suit, battling the Ursula girl. She looked dark, scary and a bad ass.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I survived the crash of my ship, and so did Ursula," Xander said. He shook his head. "It was a hard battle. Even with my battle suit, she still had the advantage."  
  
Ranma watched as Xander twirled two long sticks from his hand. He charged at Ursula and did a quick three hit combo, plus a kick to her mid-section. Ursula growled in pain and sent her hand up. Her nails acted like claws and slashed Xander. He screamed in pain.  
  
Ranma was impressed with the show as two antagonist came towards each other. Xander with renewed enthusiasm and zeal, he attacked Ursula ignoring the punishment he was receiving.  
  
"What style were you using?" Ranma asked. "I have never seen anything like this before..."  
  
"It's called Arnis," Xander replied. "Filipino Style of Fighting, using the basis of Anything Goes. We use all types of weapons, fist, and we adapt to our opponents. Exploit his weakness. You could never have heard of it. The style is considered dead until 1999."  
  
"How do you know it?" Ranma asked.  
  
Xander scratched his head. "It's hard to explain..." he said. "Anyway, watch this. It's this is the last part..."  
  
Ranma watched the TV...  
  
"Arnis, Forbidden Technique!" Xander shouted, and his hands blurred and Ursula's hands blurred as she tried to block the hits the sticks were raining down her body. Suddenly, Xander's arm appeared out of nowhere and struck Ursula in her chest. Ursula's arms stopped moving, and it was clear what she was blocking. A pair of sticks in mid air. Xander's hand penetrated Ursula's chest, and both figures stood still for a second.  
  
Suddenly, Ursula screamed and slashed downwards, catching Xander off guard. She sliced through his battle suit easily and blood was poured all over the place. Ranma gasped as he recognized the place. It was Jusenkyo.  
  
Xander moved away from Ursula, and Ursula's eyes went blank and she fell down. In Xander's clutched hand was a glowing black orb. Xander smiled weakly, and looked up. He took his hand back, and threw the black orb up in the air. Xander wathed it twinkle in the air, and Xander fell down towards the pool. The waters became red with blood, and then, everything went black.  
  
Xander closed the TV with the remote control he had in his hand. He turned to Ranma. "So, enjoyed the show?"  
  
"I still have questions..." Ranma asked.  
  
"I know, but I'm running out of time," Xander said. "I'm using a lot of energy to just to talk to you. You have to make a choice."  
  
"What choice?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm offering my memories and my soul to you. I need to combine with you," Xander said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ursula," Xander said. "She didn't die. The black orb I took out of her was her soul, or core more specifically. She's more machine now than woman."  
  
"So?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It takes time for her to recharge her power. Once she does, all she needs is a host, and the person becomes Ursula herself," Xander said. "She'll combine her soul to the person, just like what I want to do with you. With her alive again, she would have another shot at the reviving her mistress. A mistress which would destroy the world, and right now, after thousands of years, she already built up more than enough to take on a host."  
  
"Why me?" Ranma asked. "Why not anyone else?"  
  
"Because you fell into the spring I fell in!" Xander said. Ranma looked at Xander like he was joking. "I was the first to die on the spring, and then a girl drowned next! You transformed into her because she is the latest soul imprisoned by the spring. It took years for me to build up enough energy to contact you, Ranma. I need your answer now. After this, there is no turning back."  
  
Ranma frowned as he paused and actually thought about it. What he saw, what he offered. The fighting style was cool, and having more memories seem to have a particular effect on him. But what Xander said affected him. Ursula, the powerful woman warrior may come back. She could call her mistress to destroy the world.  
  
"A martial artists duty is to protect the weak," Ranma said. "If this Ursula awakens, she might destroy the world, killing many..." pause. "I'll do it!"  
  
Xander smiled. "Well, thank you. In turn, my experience would help you fix you're life. Now, sleep Ranma. When you wake up, you'll know everything..."  
  
Ranma looked around. Xander seemed to fade, and everything went black. A voice called out to him, and he felt his body being shaken.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma!" the face of Doctor Tofu appeared. He looked suddenly relieved as Ranma's eyes opened. "Oh thank goodness! You're ki was getting erratic for a second! I thought you were going to die!"  
  
Ranma looked at his hands. His breasts were gone, and he felt a something wet in his forehead.  
  
"I had to put some hot water in you," Tofu said. "Ranma, what happened?"  
  
Ranma smiled weakly. "Nothing, doc," he said. "Nothing at all." He stood up and looked around him. Ranma smiled as he remembered his life as Xander and as Ranma too. The Soul-Combination worked perfectly.  
  
"Ranma, you should not stand..."  
  
"It's okay, doc," Ranma replied, cutting him off. "What happened earlier was for the best. Right now, I can see things under a new light..." Ranma closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again. "Thanks for you're worries doc." And Ranma proceeded out of the clinic.  
  
Tofu looked confused as Ranma walked normally towards the street, not taking off from roof to roof. He really was worried about Ranma. (Oh well, all I can do know is trust him...) Tofu thought.  
  
=Time Gates=  
  
Setsuna gasped as she finally saw what was causing her Time Gates to fluctuate. After intensive scanning, she found out who it was. She didn't know exactly who it was, she couldn't access his past, and he couldn't read his future. His position is also unknown, and all she got was a picture of him.  
  
He was handsome boy with grayish blue eyes, a body of a greek god, and his black hair done in to a pony tail. He looked neutral, and Setsuna felt pulled by his picture.  
  
He was another unknown anomaly, and anomaly she had to get rid off. He was playing with her Time Gates, blocking her view. If he was a new enemy, God help them. She had to make sure. She couldn't take any chances. He needs to be destroyed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Ranma and Xander combined will finally brake their ties with the Tendo Saotome Honor Pledge honorably... but how? And why does Ranma want to train under Happosai?  
  
Author's Notes: It's beginning to pick up for me. I can finally envision it. The next chapters will be able more interesting, I can guarantee it. Oh, and if anyone is wondering where those space ships came from? They came from StarCraft. I play strategy games, so I took the liberty in making Xander a General. Anyway, until next Chapter, Ja ne!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	3. The Parting

Setsuna teleported towards her apartment, and found three of the Outers. Two were making out, while the other one was sleeping in the other room. Setsuna sighed. Sometimes, knowing a bit more than other people was a curse. Right now, even though she was in front of door, no sound heard, she still knew they were butt naked and licking.  
  
Setsuna knocked on the door twice, smiling a bit as she heard a thump as Haruka fell down, trying to put her dress.  
  
"Shit..." Setsuna heard. "I thought she was asleep?"  
  
"She was..." was Michiru's voice.  
  
"It's me," Setsuna said. "I'm in the living room. Hurry. It's about the anomaly..."  
  
"Alright..." she heard Haruka grumble. Setsuna sighed as she walked away.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-  
  
-| Chapter 03: The Parting |-  
  
|Background music: The one in Evanglion episode 08, where Shinji and Pen^2 eating breakfast... Let's call it Breakfast Theme EVA|  
  
"Ite..." Akane said, rubbing her head. She suddenly stood up. "I wasn't ready you jerk!"  
  
"Whatever you say Akane," Ranma said, shaking is head. He slowed his speed, he lessened the power behind his punches, and she still can't hit him! "You always attack when you aren't ready. Wanna try again?"  
  
"I'll defeat you still!" Akane shouted, standing up.  
  
"You're sounding like Shampoo... Too bad her fighting skills are better than yours..." Ranma replied, smirking.  
  
"AAAGHH! DIE!" Akane charged towards Ranma.  
  
|Flashbacks, a day ago|  
  
Ranma returned from Dr. Tofu's clinic and boy was he smiling. Years of his living, he never really looked the world like Xander did. Sure, Ranma was observant, contrary to popular belief, but his observant skills were reserved in observing his opponent during a fight.  
  
He finally reached the gates of the Tendo Household, a place where Ranma settled down after his 10 years of training, and a home for him. He jumped towards the gate, and landed neatly in the grass, almost stepping on something.  
  
"Whoa..." Ranma said. "I never noticed them." In his feet were flowers planted in a flower bed, somewhere near the koi pond, and strategically placed away from the usual hot zones where Ranma has his fights with his old man.  
  
Carefully not stepping on them, he knew full well who could have planted them, and it was no violent gorilla, nor was it the money making 'Ice Queen'. It had to be Kasumi, and messing around Kasumi was a no-no.  
  
"Tadaima!" Ranma said, shocking at least five people in the house. Never once did they hear Ranma announce his presence like that. The only one who wasn't shocked was Kasumi, who greeted him back.  
  
"Welcome back Ranma," Kasumi greeted.  
  
"Good to be back Kasumi," Ranma said, smiling. He was a bit shocked when Kasumi actually blushed!  
  
"RANMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU JERK?!" Akane shouted.  
  
"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE?!" Soun shouted.  
  
"IT'S A MATTER OF HONOR SON! YOU MUST MARRY AKANE!" Genma shouted.  
  
Ranma looked at them strangely, and shrugged. They were weirdoes, Ranma finally realized. He faced Kasumi and gave her a smile. "Need help in the kitchen?"  
  
"No," Kasumi replied, blushing again. "I can take care of it... and Mrs. Saotome is helping me..."  
  
"Call me Auntie, Kasumi," Nodoka replied, initial shock going away. (Is it that my son has finally learned some manners?) Nodoka thought. "Son, I have been worried..."  
  
"Don't sweat it mom," Ranma said. He gave her a big hug which made some jaws drop.  
  
Nodoka smiled weakly as Ranma hugged her. Sure, she hugged him some times, but to have Ranma hugging her so... willingly, kinda gave a spark to her. She hugged him back.  
  
"Ran... ma?" Akane said. For once, the arrogant jerk in front of her acted all weird... It began to scare her.  
  
Nabiki, the more observant individual in the family, noticed something finally weird with Ranma. "Hey, Saotome, where did you get the new look?"  
  
Ranma separated from his mom and gave a questioningly look at Nabiki, who gave him a hand mirror. Looking at his reflection, Ranma gasped.  
  
His eyes changed. On the left was grayish blue, while the right one was blue! "What the..." and he moved his head around. His black hair done in a pigtail now supported blue highlights and his bangs were a bit more sharper, and if he put it on an angle, it showed that his bangs were dark blue.  
  
"That's strange..." Ranma whispered. "Maybe it has to do with soul combination... Maybe my DNA makeup changed, and merged..."  
  
"What did you say, my boy?" Genma asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ranma lied. "It's just a... new technique, that right. I've been training ever since we returned. I think my new training made me change my look."  
  
Genma nodded and looked at Soun. He was still looking at Ranma, so Genma just rearranged a few pieces in the shogi board.  
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders. Nothing wrong with his looks. It just made him look more dashing, but so what? He was handsome before, and he knew it. I mean, that's why he has a lot of confidence, right?  
  
(Wait a minute...) Ranma began. (I lied! And I didn't stutter!) Ranma stared at his hands and slowly smiled. Combining wasn't too bad!  
  
Ranma looked around and saw Akane, who still looked at him like he was a weirdo. "I need to talk to you, Akane," Ranma said. He motioned her to follow him.  
  
"Sigh, my son is so manly..." Nodoka said. She proceeded to the kitchen to help Kasumi.  
  
Akane stared dumbly at the empty space where Ranma used to stand, and it took five full minutes, a slap from Nabiki and Soun saying that her husband is calling her, Akane finally snapped.  
  
"He is not my husband!" Akane said.  
  
"See Tendo, they are perfect for each other, like I always said!" Genma said.  
  
Akane 'humped' and stomped towards the direction where Ranma went, leaving the two old fools playing their stupid game. She walked towards Ranma's room, and knocked once. No reply, and she knocked again. Still no reply.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked. She opened the door.  
  
"YAAAAHHH!" came a battle cry and Akane didn't have enough time to scream as the figure attacked her.  
  
The window in Ranma's room enlarged as the two figures exploded towards the grounds and began dishing out. The cloaked figure was blocking Akane's hits and hitting her back. Akane grit her teeth as her arms began to sore. The figure stopped attacking, and Akane thought she found an opening. She attacked back, punching the figure.  
  
The cloaked figure blocked her punches, and it hissed, "You are telegraphing. You won't stand a chance if you move this slowly!"  
  
Akane growled and began punching and punching again.  
  
"WAAAHHH! My little baby is in trouble!" Soun wailed.  
  
"RANMA! Where are you boy! Defend you're fiancé!" Genma shouted.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Akane lunged towards the hooded figure, intent to kill, but then, the figure just blocked the punch and delivered a hard fist towards Akane's face. Wind blew from her face and parted her hair as the fist stopped a few inches away from Akane's face.  
  
"If I wanted to finish you, all I had to do was make contact," the hooded figure said, and took a neutral stance. Akane reluctantly followed and after a minute, the hooded figure nodded and smiled. He took of his cloak.  
  
Akane gasped. "Ranma?"  
  
"Now you know how much you are lagging," Ranma said seriously.  
  
"Why did you do that you jerk?" Akane said, her aura bursting around her.  
  
"To show you something. A lesson is better understood when experienced," Ranma said wisely. "I'll be in the dojo. Come at once, and no, I wont attack," Ranma said.  
  
"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU HURT AKANE!" Soun went to his demon-head attack. Ranma looked at him for a second and turned around, stopping Soun's attack at once. "Wha... He didn't react?"  
  
Soun scratched his head. Even the dreaded master wouldn't ignore the Demon- Head attack. How come it's not affecting Ranma?  
  
"SON! Apologize to your fiancé!" Genma said, jumping towards Ranma.  
  
POW! SLAM! KICK! KAPOWIE!  
  
Genma was flying towards the koi pond, and SPLASH! Out came a panda.  
  
"I won't apologize, because I didn't hurt her," Ranma began. "And Akane is a martial artist! She can claim it herself, right?" Ranma asked Akane.  
  
"Damn right I am!" Akane said.  
  
"Good. A martial artists' life is always in peril, or so some panda said," Ranma said. "Come on Akane. Dinner will be ready, and I really need to talk to you."  
  
Akane look bewildered. Ranma, called her a martial artist? Not insulted her? What the hell is going on here?  
  
Nabiki looked just as confused as Akane was. Was this the same jock who invaded their home and caused immediate damage ever since he arrived?  
  
Akane looked towards Nabiki, who shrugged her shoulders. Ranma was getting weird. Akane approached the entrance of the dojo carefully. When she entered, she saw Ranma sitting down in a relaxed manner, waiting for her.  
  
"Akane," Ranma began when he saw her. "Let me ask you... would you have married me?"  
  
"No," Akane scowled. "Why would I marry some egoistical pervert?"  
  
Ranma smiled. He actually smiled at that, and bowed his head. Akane looked confused. "Thanks, Akane."  
  
"Thanks for what?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, if you were honest with me, thanks for telling me how you feel," Ranma said. He stood up and looked at the garden around the Tendo hall. "I'm leaving."  
  
Akane perked up. "What?"  
  
"I said I'm leaving," Ranma sighed. "It's getting worse now. Ever since Jusendo, I thought a normal life would have been open for us, Akane. I was wrong. You're sister invited the loony club and blew up our wedding, and then, only after a week of peace, the same shit happens."  
  
Akane froze, listening as the voice grew with intensity. Something was definitely wrong with Ranma.  
  
"I'm getting tired Akane. I might not show it, but I'm tired of the same shit everyday. Tired of using my skills dodging, tired of Ryouga coming out and blasting his way, I'm tired of the Amazons," Ranma said softly. "Akane, how would you feel after all the things you did, you didn't get anything in return?"  
  
"What are you saying Ranma? How can you leave? I mean, you'll abandon your honor?" Akane asked, her voice whispering.  
  
"No. I began thinking like Nabiki when you hit me towards the fountain today," Ranma said. "Yes, I deserved it, or whatever you say. Our pops keep saying uniting the schools, and that is what I'll do. Tomorrow Akane, I'll begin to train you of the Saotome Ryu."  
  
|End Flashback|  
  
(With the scrolls I asked Tendo, and with the scrolls in mom's possession, teaching both the Saotome and Tendo Ryu wouldn't be too hard...) Ranma thought, then punched. Akane rolled on the ground, groaning in pain. (But the way Akane is going, she would take forever to even learn the basic move!)  
  
Normally Ranma would never hit Akane, but with his mergence with Xander, he realized how stupid his thinking was. Since he never hit Akane, her skills dampened and she lets her anger get over her.  
  
(Sure, anger is a good way to channel her ki, but she doesn't focus!) Ranma thought, as he blocked another kick from Akane. He reversed and threw Akane towards the wall of the dojo and hit her head hard.  
  
"Ow..." she complained and rubbed her buttocks. "It was a fluke!"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Akane, I'm going to tell you. You can be faster than this, but you keep on sticking to the basics. You attack, reverse and then, blank, you get hit. You have to mix up your moves, and most of all, you have to control your anger. Martial arts are a discipline. It needs control over the emotions and focus..." he paused and let his words sink in. "I mean, how could you improve, you flat chested tomboy?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Akane screamed, taking a mallet out of no where. She began to hit Ranma, who just stood there until the last moment and then, blocked her attack.  
  
"See what I mean? Your anger controlled you, and you became sloppy," Ranma began. "You need to control those feelings, or else you won't be able to improve."  
  
"Are you saying I have no control?" Akane said. "That I have no focus?"  
  
"I'm saying you have them, but don't use them," Ranma replied. "Hey, how's you're cooking Akane? Still making sludge repellants?"  
  
Akane shook, but didn't do anything. She just looked Ranma with a cold face.  
  
(Impressive...) Ranma thought. (Akane may actually go through it!)  
  
"Begin!" Ranma said, and Akane blurred at once, taking Ranma by surprise. Ranma blocked the first two attacks, but the third attack went through his defenses and Ranma tasted the floor for the first time.  
  
"HAH!" Akane said as she took a neutral stance. "Didn't expect that one, didn't you jerk?"  
  
Ranma coughed a bit, but smiled. "Great Akane, you are beginning to step in a larger world. That will be enough for today. Try to do what you did today. Practice."  
  
"Uh, Ranma," Akane began before Ranma left. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Visiting someone," Ranma said.  
  
=Nerima Streets=  
  
Somewhere around the place, a short figure feared in the place was dancing around. He was fast. He was skilled. He was a monster... he was a pervert. He was... Happosai!  
  
"What a haul!" Happosai said as he skipped through the houses, after grabbing a lacy red panty from the clothesline. He smelled it. The soap didn't take away its addicting smell. He was in heaven.  
  
"Hey, ya old freak," Ranma said, coming up beside Happosai.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you boy! Have you no respect to your master?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Well, you are not my master until I accept you teaching me right?" Ranma asked. "So, how about we start today?"  
  
Happosai face faulted during a jump, making him land painfully in the concrete. Ranma slowed down and jumped towards the old lech. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Ranma my boy!" Happosai began. "Did you actually say what I think you said?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to teach me all you know," Ranma replied.  
  
Happosai became teary eyes, and began to make a dramatic pose [not so dramatic, believe me. Think of the pose like Happosai telling the story about Lychee and the Scroll of the Seven Lucky gods Martial Arts]. "Oh, my day has come. I thought I would die in an old age and not pass my knowledge to the next generation..."  
  
Ranma looked sarcastically at Happosai. "Ya lived for three generations, old leech."  
  
"Ranma! Have respect to your new master!" Happosai said.  
  
"So, you'll take me in?" Ranma asked.  
  
Happosai paused, and seemed to think. "Well, I don't know if you are ready yet..."  
  
Ranma looked at Happosai with a funny face. "I just defeated a demi-god and Phoenix named Saffron. What makes you think I'm not ready?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Did you know that while we were talking, we were noticed?" Happosai asked, pointing at the window.  
  
"What do you mean..." Ranma looked at the window. His eyes widened. "No fucking way..."  
  
Inside the window were almost three dozens girls wrapped in towels. Happosai landed on the window behind the bath house, and the women were looking at them.  
  
"EEK!" "HENTAI!" "PEEPING TOM!" "PERVERTS!"  
  
"Oh shit..." Ranma said as the place began to rumble. The window exploded and both Ranma and Happosai jumped towards the roof.  
  
"HO! We are in trouble now Ranma!" Happosai cheerfully said.  
  
"What?! How can you be so happy about this?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's the thrill of the chase!" Happosai said. "Come on Ranma! Haven't you ever felt so alive, being chased by beautiful women, in towels?"  
  
Ranma was about to say no when memories flooded him. Memories where the Senshi of Mars and Uranus gathered their friends during Easter to have an Easter Xander Ryu Hunt. Xander was chased for almost the whole day, and looking back, Ranma actually felt what Happosai said. "You're right, ya old master. Come on!" Ranma began to look forward to his new training as both he and Happosai went from roof to roof, walking on the fences and running away as fast as they could.  
  
Later, after an intense hour of running, dodging baskets and some metallic cooking utensils, Happosai and Ranma finally found a safe place to rest in of the houses in Nerima.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, boy," Happosai began, "you still have it in you. Balance, sense of grace, the sixth sense as you dodged projectiles, changing positions in the air. You are more than ready."  
  
"Thanks," Ranma said, still panting.  
  
"What happened to you Ranma?" Happosai asked, a bit worried. "You look different."  
  
"Well, its like a side effect in my new training. I mastered it, and got this new look," Ranma replied while shrugging.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter; after all, if you look so dashing while male, you must look better as a female! SWEETO!" Happosai threw an open bottle of cold water, and Ranma was drenched at once. Happosai dove towards Ranma but was stopped when Ranma grabbed the old lech from his back, and held him in the air, with Happosai's hands a few inches away from her breasts.  
  
Happosai went wide eyed as he watched Ranma-chan. She looked different. She looked more mature. Her eyes both had the same color [blue] and her red hair was still highlighted with blue lines, and her bangs still had blue spots. She looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Ugh, Ranma! You torture your poor master!" Happosai said. "Release me!"  
  
"You wouldn't be tortured if you didn't change me you nimrod," Ranma said. "But training me is only a cover. What I really need from you is to keep my father and Mr. Tendo at bay."  
  
"What do you mean, Ranma?" Happosai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm done training with you."  
  
=Two Months=  
  
In two months time, just a week before the new school year starts, Akane improved dramatically. Her ki control improved by tenfold, and her strength and speed improved as well. Ranma had to quicken his pace every sparring match as Akane seemed to use her ki to strengthen and speed up her attacks. She stopped telegraphing after a week of intensive training and her skills with both Tendo Ryu and Saotome Ryu increased dramatically.  
  
Ranma was actually quite surprised on how Akane began to learn quickly. It was like all she needed was a push and there she goes. Sure, her learning curve was not like his, but still, for someone who used to smash bricks only and say she was the best, it was impressive.  
  
Ranma also continued training with Happosai. He learned the real technique of the Happo-Fire Burst. It was originally meant to use ki, but with much power it needs, Happosai used bombs. Ranma was able to produce his own Ran- Fire Burst [Wild Fire Burst] which inflamed the area around where he throws the energy ball. It took so much energy he could only throw three and then, lose consciousness.  
  
Happosai also taught him the Moxibustion Point and the Counter-Moxibostion Point. He also taught him some Amazons techniques like Cat split Hair and others.  
  
Happosai never managed to sneak a grope on Ranma, but it didn't mean he didn't try. Happosai had at least fifty tried, all fail. After Happosai taught his student everything he knew, Ranma told him his plans. Happosai smiled, yes, smiled, and gave Ranma his luck.  
  
Finally, one day, Ranma decided Akane was ready after their sparring match. It went on like this:  
  
"BULLET PUCNHES!" Akane shouted and her hands began to blur. It wasn't as fast as the Katchu Tenshin Amguriken, but it was still fast enough to make Ranma speed up his blocks.  
  
"MEGATON PUNCH!" Akane unleashed a powerful ki powered punch downwards, towards Ranma. He dodged the punch and the floor gave way as Akane's fist made contact.  
  
"Mallet-sama!" Akane unleashed her final attack, as she took her mallet with a long handle out of no where. She began using intricate motions, weaving her mallet like a sword around Ranma in fast motions.  
  
Ranma dodged each whack and rolled on the floor. He reached towards the wall of the dojo, taking a two sticks. Using Arnis, he began to block and look for openings with his to sticks.  
  
Ranma suddenly shifted his sticks, trying to hit Akane with both sticks in the head. She used the long handle to block the sticks, and Ranma smiled. He changed the position of his sticks, putting them under the handle, and pushed up. The mallet came upwards and Ranma kicked Akane down. He caught the mallet and with one swift motion, slammed it into her.  
  
Akane closed her eyes when she saw Ranma slamming her own mallet towards her. She felt nothing, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the mallet a few inches away from her head.  
  
"You did good Akane," Ranma said. He took the mallet out of her face, and took a neutral stance.  
  
"I lost again," Akane said neutrally. She didn't mind much. She got over it after 10 sparring lessons. Soun and Genma would shout at Ranma for treating his fiancé like that, but anything they said was ignored. They finally went over it as time went by, Genma convincing Soun that Ranma wouldn't actually hurt his fiancé unless it was a good reason.  
  
Nabiki was getting more suspicious everyday. Inside, she was seething when she saw Akane limping towards her room, and wanted to get back at Ranma, but he became smarter. He went toe to toe with her words, and she was lost! She, Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High!  
  
"More like Ice Cream of Furinkan High," Ranma had said, smiling. "I'll never cease to wonder why no one ever tried to look at you like that. You're pretty cute, and I'm quite sure you are tasty as well."  
  
Nabiki blushed at the memory. She wasn't used to those words, and tried to get him back by photos, but Ranma seemed to know where she kept her film. She never found them again.  
  
"Anyway," Ranma began, letting those memories fade away, "you improved dramatically in these two months, mastered Tendo Ryu and Saotome Ryu. You have become, as you always wanted, the best in Nerima."  
  
"Thanks to you Ranma," Akane said, smiling. There was a pause between the two, as they stared at each other. Akane finally spoke. "You're leaving now huh?"  
  
"I'll be telling our parents today. I believe I'll start packing tonight, then leave the next day," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane looked torn, and suddenly lunged towards Ranma, hugging him hard. She cried, yes, cried. In the two months they trained together, Ranma proved to be more than what Akane usually said. He became kinder, insulted her less [unless they trained] and didn't bother to hang around Shampoo and Ukyou. Sure, he would go out, but he was usually never found. He said he was training, and Akane didn't question it.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Akane said.  
  
"Akane," Ranma said softly. "You told me that you wouldn't marry someone like me."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"I know, but right now, I can't marry you," Ranma replied truthfully. "Not that you are not worthy or anything. It's just that I can't marry you."  
  
"Why?" Akane asked.  
  
"Would you believe that I was a reincarnation of someone from the past, and he had a sister which looked strangely like you, except that she had blue hair?" Ranma asked laughing softly.  
  
"After all we've been through, that is not so unbelievable," Akane replied, smiling. "I look like your sister?"  
  
"Yeah. It would be kinda weird to marry someone who I consider now as a sister..." Ranma said, scratching his head.  
  
"Not to mention perverted."  
  
"That too!" Ranma and Akane laughed. Ranma paused a bit, and looked at the dojo floor weakly. "I would have married you if the wedding went as planned."  
  
"Oh Ranma..." Akane said. There was another pause.  
  
"Come on Akane, we have an announcement to make."  
  
=Dinner=  
  
"WHAT?" Genma shouted. He didn't believe what he heard.  
  
"I said I'm leaving," Ranma said. "I cant take it anymore. All those fiancés you didn't bother fixing, old man, all those times where you brought me trouble. Our past is catching on to us, and you didn't even bother fixing them."  
  
"It is a matter of honor!" Soun began.  
  
"Right son. It is a matter of honor," Nodoka said calmly, touching the handle of the Saotome Blade lightly.  
  
"Why do you threaten me with the Seppuku pledge, mom? Isn't a manly man supposed to make his own decisions? Stand in his own two feet? Take responsibilities?" Ranma asked kindly. Nodoka didn't respond to that. "That is what I'm doing mom. Standing in my own feet."  
  
"But the Pledge...!" Genma began.  
  
"I fulfilled it," Ranma said. The others, except Akane, gave him an odd look.  
  
"What do you mean you fulfilled it? You haven't married a Tendo!" Genma said.  
  
"I trained Akane with both Saotome Ryu and Tendo Ryu of Anything Goes," Ranma replied. "Something you should have thought about old man. Unite the schools, I did, but in another way. That's why I asked the scrolls from mom and Mr. Tendo."  
  
"But... but..." Genma began, his dream of retirement fading away.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, and nodded. Focusing their ki, they both suddenly disappeared from view. Nabiki gasped and so did Genma.  
  
"That... that was the Umi Sen Ken!" Genma said.  
  
Ranma and Akane reappeared in the same position. "It's an advanced version, old man. We don't need a cloth to vanish."  
  
"but... but..."  
  
"I'm leaving, and that is final. I talked to Akane about this and we both agreed," Ranma said. Then, he smirked. "Suck on that old man."  
  
"RANMA! FULFILL YOU HONOR AND MARRY AKANE!" Genma shouted, jumping towards Ranma, giving a flying kick. Suddenly, Happosai appeared from view and lashed his pipe out, blocking Genma's kicks.  
  
"How dare you! Attacking your master?!" Happosai said.  
  
"M-master!" Genma began. He bowed down and cowered.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Well it seems that that takes care of that. I'm going upstairs to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ah, shut up Genma, you pitiful fool," Happosai said. You should be punished for attacking your master!"  
  
"I'm sorry master..."  
  
Ranma was on his room, packing when he heard his old man whimpering in pain. He sighed. (The old man would never learn) he thought.  
  
=Next Morning=  
  
|Song: I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane|  
  
Ranma had his backpack carried behind him as he looked at the world around him. The sound of Soun crying, Genma complaining, and Kasumi's 'Oh My' made him smiled. Nabiki was still quiet, Akane smiling, and his mother smiled weakly, approaching him.  
  
"Here Ranma," Nodoka said. She handed him a big wad of yen. "That is three hundred thousand yen, more than enough to make you start all over."  
  
"I cant take this mom," Ranma said.  
  
"Take it son," Nodoka said. "Yesterday, you opened my eyes to something. You have become a man among men. There is no question about it."  
  
"Thanks..." Ranma said, putting the wad in his backpack. "How in the world did you hide it from pops?"  
  
"Oh, Ranma. You think I'm poor?" Nodoka asked, shaking her head. "The reason you rfather married me is because I came from a rich family. My inheritance is in the bank. I just withdrew some to give you."  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll spend it wisely."  
  
"Make sure you do," Nodoka said seriously.  
  
Ranma smiled his thanks again, and approached Akane. They embraced, softly.  
  
"See you, imoutou-chan," Ranma said.  
  
"Whatever Ranma," Akane giggled.  
  
When they broke the embrace, Ranma approached Nabiki. He smiled disarmingly and said, "Well, so goes on for the life of the Ice Cream of Furinkan High."  
  
Nabiki growled. Ranma smirked and approached Kasumi.  
  
"Thanks for everything Kasumi," Ranma said.  
  
"You're welcome, Ranma-kun. Visit us sometimes," she replied.  
  
"Sure," Ranma said. He began to walk away. "Thanks for everything. I'll visit again someday."  
  
"RANMA! THE SCHOOLS WILL BE JOINED!" Genma shouted.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Thanks, old lech," Ranma said to Happosai who knocked Genma out.  
  
"No problems, Ranma my boy! I have enjoyed training you and I promised I would help you achieve this," Happosai said, nodding seriously.  
  
Akane gaped. Ranma, training with Happosai? "PERVERT!"  
  
"Hey!" Ranma said, with his hands in front of him. "I behaved myself!"  
  
Akane didn't hit him, but she looked at him with a odd expression. Ranma felt uncomfortable.  
  
Ranma sighed. "So, this is farewell?"  
  
"Yup," Akane finally settled down, controlling her anger.  
  
"Well, see you guys around. Old lech, cover me for a while okay? Don't want the others to hunt me to the ends of the earth," Ranma said, walking away.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, my boy! I would never let my heir down!" Happosai said.  
  
Ranma smiled as he walked away, far away from the Tendo training hall. With a small look behind him, he looked forward in visitng some old friends...  
  
(Washu first before the Senshis,) Ranma thought. (She has something I need...)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
Damn long one... Anyway, NEXT:  
  
Ranma visits Washu and meets some of the Tenchi Muyo gang. Also, Trouble brews as the Outers still hunt for the anomaly, and in China, a black orb begins to awaken...  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	4. Old Friends

Haruka and Michiru were still on the look out. After their meeting with Setsuna, the supposed boring game of eliminate the threat became more of a search and destroy, which was more exciting than the normal destroy.  
  
Haruka still remembered the way Setsuna seem to shiver when she said the news about two months ago. The anomaly was not your normal threat, or some chaotic nature. The anomaly could almost control the Time Gates, blocking Setsuna's view, and if he wanted to, change the future by himself.  
  
"We are not dealing with a normal threat this time," Setsuna had said. "We are dealing with possibly the worse things that we have ever fought. I'm sending you two to investigate. If you think you can take him out, do it quickly."  
  
"Him?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes. I saw how he looked like. Handsome, dashing, red shirt and black pants with a ponytail. His image is changing somehow," Setsuna said coldly. "Right now, I saw him having a set of eyes with different colors, and his hair had some blue highlights..."  
  
Haruka snorted as she drove her car around. Such a boy is easy to find. No human has two sets of different eyes. Michiru, who was beside Haruka looked, worried. Her mirror was not working on him. It was like he had the ability to block it. It was beginning to feel like they were searching a needle in a pile of mixed flour and water.  
  
"Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found, that's for sure..."  
  
Ranma, somewhere in the forests, sneezed.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-  
  
-| Chapter 04: Old Friends |-  
  
Ranma, five days after he left Nerima and the Tendo Dojo, spent some of his money in a motel room. Carefully making sure that the motel he had chosen to stay was not some 'Lover's Return', he stayed there for two days, before traveling towards the forests, trying to find the Masaki Shrine.  
  
It's been three days since he traveled through the forests, camping when he called for the day. But sometimes, he began to think if his luck was running out. Here he was, lost in some forest, and it's been three days without finding to where he must go.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. (I'm beginning to hang around with P-Chan too much. I'm getting lost!) Ranma thought as he passed by another tree in the clearing. He shakes his head. At this rate, he would be going to China!  
  
BOOM!  
  
The ground shook as a shockwave was sent everywhere. Ranma was shaken a bit, but he still remained balanced. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY TENCHI-SAMA, YOU BIG SAVAGE!" was a shout heard everywhere. It was feminine, and it was recognizable. Ayeka.  
  
"AT LEAST YOU ADMIT I'M BIG! UNLIKE SOME FLAT CHESTED BRATS THAT MY POOR TENCHI HAS HANG AROUND TO," said another female voice. Ryoko.  
  
Ranma smiled. His luck didn't change, as he just followed the voices towards the clearing. Finally, after long hours of walking, and walking, and jumping, and practicing Arnis, he finally reached the pinnacle of alien civilization on earth. The Masaki Household...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another shockwave shook the place, and Ranma was prepared this time as he jumped in the air as the winds around him changed. The tremor passed through the ground harmlessly as Ranma landed and continued walking, hearing the shouts of two amorous females fighting for their beloved.  
  
"Get away from my Tenchi-sama!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"You first you stupid brat!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
Ranma scratched his head, memories when he was still an Author were still there. He sighed. "I wrote them like this, but I can't believe they would actually act like it..." he stopped a moment, smirking at the scene. He already saw the poor Tenchi with his head between his hands, groaning at the injustice, and Sasami in another corner, feeding Ryo-ohki with carrots.  
  
"Sigh," Ranma said. "Some things never change... Now, let's visit Washu..."  
  
Ranma continued to walk towards the Masaki household, walking towards the fighting figures. He smirked as he approached nearer and nearer.  
  
"Hello," he greeted, raising his hand. Ryoko and Ayeka stopped fighting at once and looked at the boy. They felt warm.  
  
The boy in front of them was, for the lack of expression, exotic. Black hair done in a pig-tail with blue highlights, his bangs were colored slightly with dark blue hue, and his eyes. Ooh, look at those eyes. The weirdest set you'll ever see. One was grayish bleu, while the other one was plain blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm here to visit someone. Please, continue. Don't let me interrupt you're -sneeze- fight," Ranma replied, smirking, and walked away.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked at the boy with mixed expressions. After a few moments, they shrugged their shoulders, and continued fighting.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Washu typed a few things in her computer, looking quite down. Her sensors all around Japan can detect abnormal readings. Right now, the readings she's having were weak, too weak to get a lock on, and...  
  
Washu looked at her screen. Was it fooling her or was it that the energy signature is coming nearer and nearer?  
  
Washu gasped. All those months in trying to lock on it. It's finally coming!  
  
Washu was first interested in the energy signature she came across earlier in the month. She was perplexed by the way it burst into high level readings and then, vanished suddenly. The only thing she could get is a random beep, and that random beep was getting closer and closer.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! MY GUINEA PIG HAS ARRIVED!" Washu cackled.  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
Ranma walked towards the house, oblivious to the fact that there were two fighting females in the grounds, throwing wicked looking energy balls and bolts, trying to hit each other. Tenchi perked up as he noticed the boy, and waved. Ranma waved back and continued to walk towards the house.  
  
(Who was that?) Tenchi thought.  
  
Finally, Ranma reached the house. Taking a good look inside, he found Katsuhito drinking tea. "Good afternoon," Ranma said to Katsuhito who greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too," Katsuhito replied. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine," Ranma began. "She's about thousands of years in age, short, red spiky hair and is currently looking like a 12 year old..."  
  
Katsuhito choked as each description seem to hit the target. He coughed painfully until Ranma went behind him and gave him a light whap.  
  
"Hey, you okay old man?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." Katsuhito recovered. He looked at the youngster and asked, "You wouldn't by chance be talking about Washu?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ranma smiled.  
  
"Washu-CHAN!" a voice admonished Katsuhito. He cringed as Washu appeared from view. Washu looked a bit mad since Katsuhito didn't call her like she wanted, but then smiled when she saw Ranma. (So, you are the one I've been looking for... Whoa, he's a looker...) [Hey, even the greatest scientist in the universe has feelings...] "Well, how do you know me? Who are you, and most importantly... wouldyoubecomemyguineapig?"  
  
"We met a few thousands of years ago," Ranma said, trying to remember. "I think it was during the Genetic Experimentation, and I was your guinea pig."  
  
"You were?" Washu asked. "I don't recall seeing you're face..." (Ooh, interesting eyes... Genetic combination, that's for sure... You're not going to get away from me!) Washu silently thought.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heir of both Tendo and Saotome Ryu, and true heir of the old pervert..." Ranma smirked at the last comment. "I was also known as General Xander Ryu, Defender of the Moon Kingdom, and brother of the Princess of Mercury."  
  
Washu went wide eyed as she heard the last part of Ranma's introduction. "Xan... Xander?"  
  
"Yup!" Ranma smiled. "Glad to see you aged with dignity, Washu-chan."  
  
Washu went to shock. "Xander... alive... oh dear..." and she fainted.  
  
Ranma looked blank for a minute. "I didn't think she'd take it quite hard..."  
  
=Juuban=  
  
Hotaru walked home, after going back to school for the first time. She's sixteen now, and still, her reputation still had an effect on the other students. Even the new students seemed to turn on her.  
  
(Smile...) Hotaru thought sadly. Smiling was the best way to cover up all her feelings, but right now, she wanted to cry.  
  
Sure, the students stopped beating her ever since Michiru and Haruka adopted her, but the hostilities were still there in their eyes. "Freak..." "Monster..." "Freak and Bitch..."  
  
Those whispers. Those whispers traveled to her ears, and Hotaru couldn't help but cry. Her eyes watered as those words repeated in her head.  
  
Suddenly, her head hurt as her mind began to open up again and she remembered something from the past. She felt her cheeks tingle and if possible, she felt warm and wet as she remembered a name long ago, which she should not have ever forgotten.  
  
"Xander..."  
  
=Back to Masaki household=  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stopped fighting when Ryoko suddenly felt Washu's connection go haywire. It hurt like a bitch but faded in seconds. She stopped shouting insults at Ayeka and proceeded towards the house.  
  
Ayeka, surprised by the way Ryoko just seem to lose interest in their daily cat fight, followed her to the house. Needless to say, so did Tenchi and Sasami.  
  
When they went inside, they noticed Washu lying on the couch, unconscious, and a boy beside her, slapping her face lightly.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryoko had asked. She looked at the boy and she smiled suddenly. The boy was something, slapping Washu like that... Well, maybe he didn't know Washu's reputation. Too bad he wouldn't stay alive too long to find out.  
  
"I'm a friend of Washu. I think her system went to a shock at the revelation... Help me would you?" Ranma replied calmly. He looked at who talked to him and smiled. "Hey, I'm Ranma. And you are?" (Can't say that I know them. It will raise suspicions...) he thought.  
  
"Ryoko," she replied.  
  
"Nice meeting you," Ranma said. He looked around and saw Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi looking at him. "Hey, can anyone give me a glass of warm water for Washu?"  
  
"I'll get some in the kitchen," Sasami said.  
  
"Warm okay?" Ranma said. He waited for the glass, took it from Sasami, and poured over Washu.  
  
Finally! Finally! Finally, Washu woke up after a series of light slaps, and a glasse of warm water [Ranma insisted on it], Washu woke up.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Washu asked Ranma.  
  
"Nope," Ranma replied. "How are you Washu... chan?"  
  
Washu stifled a tear, and hugged Ranma hard, knocking the wind out of him. Ryoko fell down and Ayeka looked confused. Who was this boy? How did he know Washu?  
  
"Xander!" Washu said as she hugged him. A friend from the Moon Kingdom, alive and well in front of her; oh happy day. "I thought you perished with the rest..."  
  
"My sister and the Senshis are still alive," Ranma replied. "So is that Prince idiot..."  
  
"You mean Endimyon? The Prince of Earth?" Washu asked. She released her hug.  
  
"I don't why the queen bothered to save his ass," Ranma snorted. "We would have been better without him."  
  
Washu chuckled. "I still remember the time you put jelly in his underwear during an important meeting."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ranma began to laugh. "The poor jerk kept on moving his butt in the chair, and the Queen! Oh my God, Hahahaha! She asked Endimyon if he was interested in her daughter because she misinterpreted his movement as a hard on..."  
  
Washu laughed. Not the normal maniacal laugh, but a laugh which seemed so normal. It began confusing everyone.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ranma Saotome," Ranma replied, smiling. "But I was also known as General Xander Ryu during the Moon Kingdom. I met Washu when she visited Mercury when I was 14..."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that day," Washu chuckled... She began telling everyone about it.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"WELCOME TO MERCURY'S GENETIC EXPERIMENTATIONS!" was the banner showed during a convention in Mercury. It was supposed to make people aware on how much DNA information was supposed to shape the people's lives.  
  
Xander sipped some drinks. It wasn't strong, but it still had some warming effect on him. He mentally told himself not to drink too much as he pondered the way Pluto acted during his visit. Not a very bright moment for him as he blushed as he recalled what happened.  
  
"Hey," said a feminine voice beside him. Xander looked towards his left and saw a girl, in her late 20s, red hair, smiling at him.  
  
"Washu? As in the Greatest Scientist in the Whole Universe?" Xander gasped. "Nice to meet you. I'm Xander Ryu, Prince of Mercury."  
  
"I know. I met your sister earlier. She had interesting theories about genetic manipulation, and seemed to be very zealous about making a voodoo doll about you and talking about spikes and tortures..." Washu smiled, but then frowned. "And where did you get the thing about the Greatest Scientist in the Universe?"  
  
Xander backed away as the older looking Washu seemed to glare at him. He gulped. "I heard about you..."  
  
"Really?" Washu asked. "Interesting."  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
"We met a few more times," Washu continued. "I was kinda interested the way his aura was being projected. It was unlike I ever sensed before. I lured him into my lab, did a few experiments, and got some DNA samples from him. He was a good boy during all of the experimentation."  
  
"I had to. You threatened me..." Ranma laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah, I did threaten you that I'd educate you about sex," Washu smirked.  
  
"What?!" Ranma blushed. "You didn't threaten me with that!"  
  
"Mwahahaha!" Washu laughed. "Still the same guy! Going all red and nervous when hearing anything about the 'S' word!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not so much the same as before," Ranma complained. "I just... It just seems that it's a normal reaction of mines. I bet you, that this boy here... Uh, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Tenchi..." Tenchi replied.  
  
"I bet you that Tenchi here us just as shy as I am! Ha!" Ranma said.  
  
"That, you got right," Washu replied. "Tenchi-dono seemed to be naturally shy around women he knows."  
  
"Drinks, anyone?" Sasami asked, entering from the kitchen, holding a tray of and bringing it towards the group.  
  
"Thank you Sasami," Katsuhito said as he took a glass. Ayeka took one as well, and Ryoko grabbed one. When Sasami offered one to Ranma, he gladly took it, portraying his thanks.  
  
Suddenly, Ryo-ohki jumped towards Ranma's lap, and since we know Ranma's 'condition' and Ryo-ohki's form, something antural happened.  
  
"AGH! CAT!" Ranma jerked, and jumped in the air, scaring Ryo-ohki. The furry creature jumped down from his lap and went behind Ryoko. Ranma calmed himself down.  
  
(Ryo-ohki is not a cat!) Ranma began to think. (It's a furry rabbit! It's a cabit!) Ranma began taking few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After a moment, he looked at the others. They were staring at him.  
  
"Its nothing," Ranma said. "I got a thing about cats."  
  
Washu approached Ranma with a shine in her eyes. Ranma backed away and became nervous as Washu looked at him... longingly. "Uh, Washu?"  
  
"Guinea pig..." she said, embracing him. Ranma finally realized that he was wet, and female.  
  
"Oh shit..." Ranma-chan whispered.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Washu was typing madly at her computers, pouring warm and cold water at Ranma. Ranma flinched every time he felt his body change gender and temperature. Hey, who wouldn't?  
  
"So," Ranma began, "how were your days after the fall of Serenity's kingdom?"  
  
"Not much," Washu said, and poured some cold water on Ranma. He turned to a girl. "Whoa, excess mass just disappears... where did you go again?"  
  
"Jusenkyo," Ranma-chan replied. "fall to a spring, you get the form of the one who drowned there last. Actually, my old self, Xander drowned there, and then, a girl drowned. Ranma fell into the spring and turned to a girl. It took Xander a while to contact me and unite his soul with me."  
  
"Interesting..." Washu said, and threw another batch of warm water to Ranma- chan, turning him to a boy again. If anyone was wondering why Washu was not laughing her head off, splashing him with ice water and boiling water, remember that Washu and Xander were close friends. Washu designed most of the battle ships during Silver Millennium, and they have been through a lot... well, not the lot the way some Hentais are thinking. "Uh, where again in China?"  
  
"I forgot, but it's somewhere in the mountains, hidden," Ranma replied. "I need a favor... quid pro quid."  
  
"What kind of favor?" Washu asked.  
  
"Remember Ursula?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ursula?" Washu repeated. "You mean, 'her'?"  
  
"Yes, Ursula, the Captain of Unit First Strike," Ranma replied. "You met her before."  
  
"She had this thing about you," Washu began laughing at the memory. "She was so obsessed with you, trying to seduce you numerous times. She got jealous of me, your sister, your mother, even Queen Serenity. Why didn't you even sleep with her? She was pretty sexy you know."  
  
"She was my sister, Washu," Ranma said, disgustedly. "I may have done some flirting, and talked about things like that, but doing my sister is disgusting."  
  
Washu waved her hand. "Just kidding, Xander..."  
  
"Ranma," Ranma replied kindly. "I go by Ranma now, Washu-chan..."  
  
"Alright, Ranma," Washu began, "What favor do you need?"  
  
"I need some stuff to prepare."  
  
"Like what?" Washu asked. "Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling after these thousands of years, Ursula would be coming back," Ranma replied solemnly.  
  
"Hmmm, she's bad news," Washu replied.  
  
"It's not that. I threw her somewhere in China, and if she can find a host, there will be enough there to give the Senshis a run for their money," Ranma replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Washu asked.  
  
"In the place where I last threw her core," Ranma began, "it is a place where there are many skilled humans. The Senshis rely too much on their power, but these humans would rely on their skills, like me."  
  
"Martial artists, huh?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yes, but not the normal martial artists. They have the ability to control ki to punch fast, make rocks explode, create tornadoes, and some even fly," Ranma replied. "My last battle was with Saffron, a Phoenix demi-god, who was supposed to be immortal. That was some battle."  
  
"AH! So that's the unexplainable energy readings months ago!" Washu said. Ranma nodded. "So, what do you need?"  
  
"My Battle Armor you designed. Can you still make one?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure," Washu replied.  
  
"Good, and some other things..." Ranma began to rummage on his pockets. He found a folded piece of paper and it was wet. "Oh, damn. I hope the ink doesn't rub out," Ranma said.  
  
"Give it here..." Washu said, and took the paper and put it inside a machine. It whirred a few seconds, then TING! Washu took the paper out and unfolded it. It was dry.  
  
"Cool," Ranma said. "What machine is that?"  
  
"My microwave oven," Washu said, smiling. Ranma would have face faulted. Washu looked at the paper and frowned. "This would be hard... It would likely take me a day of calculations. Plus, we have to think of the casings. I guess I could finish it tomorrow, provided that I get my calculations correct..."  
  
"I have faith in my Washu-chan," Ranma replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh, you flatter me," Washu replied.  
  
"I know you like it," Ranma said with a shrug.  
  
"And what do I get?" Washu asked.  
  
"Me," Ranma replied. "I'll show you what I have been up to for the past 16 years," Ranma smirked and took a deep breath, feeling confident. Suddenly, a blue and yellow aura appeared around him.  
  
"Wow..." Washu said. "Bio-energy? I have never seen a normal human able to produce an aura of bio-energy!"  
  
"I'm not exactly you're average normal human right?" Ranma asked. "I've been trained for Martial Arts for the past ten years. I learned a lot of things. So, what about it?"  
  
Washu smiled. "I accept... Uh, could I use those gloves again to gather some of your DNA?"  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, but smirked. "You're still a Hentai, Washu-chan."  
  
=China=  
  
Kiima, one of the soldiers of the Phoenix People in the Mountain, grunted as she took a break. Saffron seemed to be recovering at a fast rate. It would only be a matter of time before Saffron would be old enough to take revenge on the landling.  
  
The Phoenix People never dared mentioned the landlings name. It was unofficially the worse curse anyone up there could say.  
  
What Kiima really wanted was to take revenge on Ranma herself. She'd show him not to mess with Saffron and the Phoenix People. Her dream was to finally overcome Ranma, bring him back to Phoenix Mountain, and give him to Saffron as a gift.  
  
It was an impossible dream, she knew it. Ranma had beaten Saffron before. How could she think that she could take on him?  
  
{Why don't you take on him?} said a voice.  
  
"Who?!" Kiima whirled around. "Where?"  
  
{Follow my voice...} it said. {Follow my voice and I'll show you how to finally get your revenge...}  
  
Kiima followed the voice, undaunted by the dark energies she seemed to feel. She walked towards the treasury room and found the source of the voice. The Black Orb Artifact. It was found in the Musk Castle thousands of years ago, when the three sides, Amazons, Musk and Phoenix People were still fighting.  
  
It was never known what was it's use, and thousands of years, it never did anything. No magic, no mechanics could explain it.  
  
But, right now, it was in front of Kiima, glowing. {Touch it, and I'll give you power...}  
  
Kiima raised her hand and approached the artifact. Ursula began to laugh in the background.  
  
{Soon, I'll have my body!}  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: What did Ranma ask Washu? What will happen when Ryouga finally finds Ranma in Juuban? And then, the Outers appear... Ranma finally goes to action!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	5. Wild Action

Author's Note: this is for C.Rose  
  
Well, Akane is not better than Ranma or his equal. Akane is still way below his skill level. The only thing why Akane seem to go toe to toe with Ranma is because Ranma hold back a lot. If he fought Akane like what he did to, let's say, Taro in his cursed form, Akane could been knocked on her ass before she could say fahrfegnuden.  
  
And, yeah, although the Pluto hunting Ranma has been around so long, the Ranma Pluto is hunting is not a chaotic factor or a powerful individual. He can actually, unconsciously control the Time Gates. Why? It'll be explained later on.  
  
Anyway, to the story!  
  
===================  
  
Ranma and Washu exited the lab. Ryoko was the first one to see them. Washu had a silly grin in her face. It was like she was laid.  
  
Ryoko raised his eyebrows. (What the heck is going on?)  
  
"Dinner!" Sasami called.  
  
"Told you, Ranma," Washu said. "Told you that we wouldn't miss dinner."  
  
"That you did, Washu-chan," Ranma said. His stomach rumbled. "Damn, all those tests made me hungry..."  
  
The two figures walked towards the table. Tenchi and the other raised their eyebrows. "You're alive?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ranma looked miffed. "What do you mean? Of course I'm alive."  
  
"Alright, what the hell is wrong with Washu?" Ryoko asked. "She's been grinning like an idiot. What, did she get laid or something?"  
  
"Why, Ryoko dear, how did you know?" Washu asked.  
  
Pause... "WHAT!!?"  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-  
  
-| Chapter 05: Wild Action |-  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone save Sasami shouted.  
  
"Tenchi-neesan, what is laid?" Sasami asked.  
  
"It's not important, Sasami," Tenchi said nervously, scratching his head.  
  
"Washu?" Ryoko began. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine dear. I never had so much fun in centuries..." Washu smiled again. Everyone glared at Ranma, who backed away from his chair.  
  
"Hey Washu-chan," Ranma began, "stop kidding with them."  
  
"Oh, alright. You're no fun," Washu grumbled. "Ranma just showed me some wonderful things, like how to lick, suck, 69'ing..." at this point, Tenchi covered Sasami's ears, and everyone was staring at Washu in shock.  
  
"Washu!" Ranma groaned. Everybody stared at him again, with funny looks in their faces.  
  
"Oh, alright," Washu grumbled. "Ranma just showed me what he was training for the past ten years. I never had so much information with just one individual. Dual DNAs, high levels of bio-energy which he adapted to forming projectiles, tornadoes, fast punches... Sigh, he is the guinea pig of my life."  
  
Everybody formed sweat drops in their head after the statement. Ranma wasn't. He ate solemnly at his plate, trying not to eat like Usagi. After all, why should he eat like what he did before. His father was not around stealing his food. He had, even though only a little, learned some manners.  
  
"Why does he change to a girl?" Tenchi asked Washu.  
  
"Oh, that," Ranma chuckled. "There is a place in China where there are some cursed springs around the place. You fall into one, you take shape of the last one that drowned there. I fell in the spring of the drowned girl."  
  
"Jusenkyo," Katsuhito said quietly.  
  
"Right, old man," Ranma said. "You've been there?"  
  
"From time to time," Katsuhito said. "You must be foolish to go to such a God-forsaken place."  
  
"Blame it on my old man," Ranma shrugged. "He took me there and did other shi... stuff," he corrected the last part as he saw Sasami listening to him. "I mean, he trained me to be the best at the art, neglected my studies, I never knew the difference between men and women when I was young. All I knew was girls had larger chests." (That made me think Ucchan was a male...) Ranma thought.  
  
"Really?" Katsuhito asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "No point talking bad about a panda. He also got dunked into a pool. He turns to a panda. Fits his fat lazy image if you ask me," Ranma said. Everyone laughed and continued to eat dinner.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Ranma woke up and stretched. Washu wanted to do more tests yesterday, and Ranma agreed. After all, he would get his things, not to mention talk to his old friend. Ranma didn't remember what he was tested on, or how long it lasted, because he couldn't remember.  
  
He stood and saw white. Ranma sighed. Washu took the liberty in taking him to a pocket dimension, where he slept soundly. Standing up from the bed, he scratched his head and looked at himself. He was naked, save for the underwear he wore, and saw that his pants were on the bed. Ranma looked a bit surprised by the change in style.  
  
His Kung-fu pants didn't have the string anymore, and were longer, and loose. His black Chinese shoes were in the ground, and Ranma felt it was much softer and thicker.  
  
Putting them on, he finally found a shirt. It was sleeveless vest, black and with a embroidery of a red and gold dragon on the back. There was a paper pinned to it.  
  
'You're new Battle Suit, ^-^ Washu-chan'.  
  
Ranma smiled and put it on. Buttoning his shirt, he felt a familiar tingling.  
  
"Battle suit X-O version 2 Omega operational... Taking DNA samples... host match. Hello Ranma," the shirt said.  
  
"Gee, Washu went a bit overboard..." Ranma said, and began to exit the pocket dimension. "My old suit wasn't that advanced..."  
  
=Masaki Grounds=  
  
"Whoa..." Ryoko said as she stared at Washu's latest invention. "What did the kid do for you, Washu? Even a simple guinea pig wouldn't be going away with such a present..."  
  
"Well, he and I go way back. And with so much things he can do, he is no ordinary guinea pig," Washu replied, pushing some buttons in her holographic keyboard. "It seems everything is in place..."  
  
"Whoa, Washu," Ranma said, exiting the house. "Neat..."  
  
"Well, looks like you're awake," Washu smiled. "Like it? And call me Washu- chan!"  
  
"Love it, Washu, thanks," Ranma replied, teasing and smiling. Washu groaned. She glared at Ranma, which said 'I'll get you for that'.  
  
Tenchi, Sasami and Ayeka came and looked at Washu's new invention. Tenchi's jaw dropped.  
  
"Whoa... what is that?" he asked.  
  
"That, my friend, is a Porsche 911 GT2," Ranma replied, awed. The car in front of him was a dream come true. Color grayish silver, the two door sports car boasted an efficient engine and power. Now that Washu had a bit of tinkering it, Ranma felt like he wanted to hug Washu-chan again and again.  
  
"Here," Washu said, throwing a ring.  
  
"What's this?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sub-space pocket for the car. You can store the car there when you don't need it, and you can bring it out when you need it," Washu smiled. "A car that has it's own parking space. No need to hassle on the parking spaces or valet."  
  
"Cool," Ranma said, rubbing his open palm in the car.  
  
"You're battle suit also has it's own space pocket to take your weapons out," Washu said cheerfully. "Try it. Just think the weapon you need, and you'll get it."  
  
Ranma concentrated a bit and a stick appeared in each hand. He then concentrated again and the sticks disappeared. "Ha! Mousse, eat your heart out!" Ranma chuckled.  
  
"Mousse?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"Someone back at Nerima. He has this weird fighting style, able to hide multiple of weapons," Ranma said. "I always wondered how he did it... anyway, thanks for everything Washu-chan."  
  
"Waitaminute... You're leaving?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I got things to take care off," Ranma replied. "I have to meet my sis, tell some people the situation. Thanks for everything, old man," Ranma bowed at Katsuhito.  
  
"My name is Katsuhito Masaki," the old man grunted, but nevertheless smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Yosho, whatever," Ranma commented softly, laughing at Katsuhito's blank look. "Thanks for everything and you're hospitality."  
  
"You're welcome," Sasami replied, smiling. "Will you come back?"  
  
"Sure, when I have the time," Ranma replied truthfully. He went towards the door and sat down the driver's seat, adjusted some things a bit in the chair, and started the engine. It was almost noiseless. He turned open the radio and found out it was an MP3 player. He picked a song.  
  
|Music: Bad Touch by BloodHound Gang|  
  
Ryoko blinked. "What?"  
  
"Hey, cool Washu-chan," Ranma said, his head popping out of the car. "Thanks a billion."  
  
"You're welcome. Just visit me okay?" Washu asked.  
  
"I will," Ranma said. "Hmm, let's see how this baby roars. It even has a stick gear for a four by four!"  
  
"It's not just a sports car. It's an all around car. You'll love it when you give it a ride," Washu smiled. "Best of all, it doesn't use petroleum!"  
  
"I am loving it already!" Ranma said. He revved up the engine and smiled. "Anyway, thanks! Bye!" Ranma waved his hand outside the window, and switched to first gear. He accelerated towards the path.  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Katsuhito, Washu and Tenchi watched the car leave with mixed expressions. Ryoko and Ayeka were indifferent. Sasami seemed to look forward to his next visit, and Katsuhito seemed to look at the scene solemnly. Washu seemed to look sad, while Tenchi looked in awe as the car accelerated down the path. It was dangerous, yet the car skillfully stayed in control.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Katsuhito said finally. (How the hell did the kid know... Maybe Washu told him...) he shrugged. He just hoped Ayeka didn't hear what he said.  
  
=Ranma's position=  
  
"YEEEEEHAAAA!" Ranma shouted as he switched to the fourth gear without changing his speed. His radio was playing song after song as he traveled the road with his new car, traveling towards Juuban.  
  
"Damn, I can't get over it," Ranma said to himself. The accommodation of the car was too damn comfortable. Air con, radio, comfortable seats, special seatbelts which wrap around the body, making an X sign, and the comfort as he went to the road. He felt he was flying through the air.  
  
The buildings were beginning to enlarge, and Ranma guessed that at his speed, he would reach the district in two minutes. He slowed down and switched to the third gear and went to a moderate speed.  
  
Grumble... Grumble...  
  
Ranma looked blank, and then, sighed. "Oh man, I forgot to eat breakfast..."  
  
++++++++  
  
He, the great Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist the generation has to offer, and the prominent vacuum cleaner when it comes to food, forgot to eat breakfast. Ranma groaned as his stomach complained that he had to make a quick stop.  
  
White Pelican Restaurant offered a variety of Asian food, including ramen [although not as good as Cat Café's], sushi, tempura and Chinese food like spring rolls, noodles, stir fry. There were also a varieties of Thai, Korean and American desserts.  
  
Ranma ordered a bit of a feast, ordering at least a quarter of the large menu. The money his mother gave him was still a large amount, and he thanked her silently at the bottom of his heart. Still, he had to save some money, or else he'll not be able to get a decent apartment.  
  
Ranma suddenly cursed as he remembered that he didn't finish school yet. He planned to transfer to Juuban High, but without his papers from Furinkan...  
  
"I'll call mom about it," Ranma silently told himself. He still had 250,000+ yen as he paid the restaurant. The maitre'd seemed to give him a first class service after paying for his food, offering dessert for free.  
  
Ranma accepted it [wouldn't you?] and when he had his fill, he left the restaurant feeling full.  
  
"Kami-sama, I love food," he said to himself. He looked up in the sky, and smiled as the clouds were slowly dispersed. They began to take shape of a wolf.  
  
Everything was going fine. No rain, no monsters, no anything. Just a normal day...  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted a voice behind Ranma. He cringed.  
  
"Oh man..." Ranma groaned as he turned around, just to see Ryouga dashing to him full speed ahead.  
  
"RANMA! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL!" Ryouga planted a fist right towards Ranma. Ranma quickly dodged and shifted his weight on the other leg and used Ryouga's own momentum and threw him in the air.  
  
"HA! Suck on that P-Chan!" Ranma smirked.  
  
"Ranma! I will defeat you now! I learned a new technique, and you're going down!" Ryouga took out his umbrella and twisted it around his hand. "Feel the art of the swinging umbrella!"  
  
He began to charged towards Ranma and began twisting his umbrella. Ranma dodged and punched Ryouga in the face as Ryouga started swinging his umbrella.  
  
"HA! You hit like a baby!" Ryouga taunted.  
  
"Well, maybe you're brain is too small to even register the pain," Ranma smirked.  
  
"Damn you Ranma!" Ryouga swung his umbrella towards Ranma and he just jumped over the swipe, brining down his elbow to Ryouga's head.  
  
Ryouga backed away in pain as the hit registered and he groaned, holding his head. (how the hell did he get that strong?) Ryouga thought. He looked at Ranma who was still there, waiting for him. "How dare you mock me Ranma?" he charged towards the boy again, swinging his umbrella.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as he saw a glint of metal in the closed umbrella, and jumped towards a pole. Ryouga swung him umbrella towards Ranma, and at the last minute, he jumped away when Ryouga brought his umbrella towards him.  
  
Ranma looked neutrally as the pole was sliced clean and was falling down.  
  
"Swinging Umbrella, special technique!" Ryouga charged towards Ranma. "Fatal spin!" and the umbrella seemed to extend into a large circle and Ryouga knew that Ranma couldn't dodge the attack.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"WHAT?!" Ryouga backed away as his umbrella was blocked by a stick in Ranma's hand. He had another in the other hand.  
  
"Well, it seems that you became weapon dependent," Ranma said with a smirk. "So did me."  
  
"Argh! Die Ranma!" Ryouga swung his umbrella downwards, hoping to hit Ranma's head. Ranma casually sidestepped, and using his sticks, began shitting Ryouga relentlessly in the ribs and in the stomach area. Ryouga tried to back away, but Ranma continued pursuit, using complex styles of Arnis as he feinted Ryouga and started to hit him.  
  
Ryouga, in desperation, stabbed towards Ranma. Ranma sidestepped, trapping the umbrella with his sticks, and kicked Ryouga away, making him lose his grip on his umbrella.  
  
Ryouga groaned as his head hit the wall. He stood up and grunted. His body was beginning to feel sore with all the shots Ranma was able to get on him. In front of him, Ranma was holding his umbrella.  
  
"I'm impressed, P-Chan," Ranma said. "This umbrella style of yours seemed effective, except that you forgot one thing. You're umbrella is too heavy, limiting the attacks you have."  
  
"Damn you Ranma! Don't call me that! Shi shi hokoudan!" Ryouga unleashed his ki attack towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma jumped away. "Ryouga, you idiot! You're gonna hit someone!"  
  
=Haruka's Apartment=  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called.  
  
"What is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Some high energy signatures... It's in Juuban. It might be him at last!" Michiru said.  
  
Haruka cracked her knuckles. "Finally!"  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
"Shi shi hokoudan!" Ryouga shouted, throwing his ki attack in the air where Ranma was supposed to be. Ranma just twisted and began to call forth his ki.  
  
"Mokou Takabishi!" Ranma unleashed his own ki attack towards Ryouga.  
  
"Shi shi hokoudan!" and both ki attacks cancelled each other.  
  
Ranma landed in the ground and wasted no time in attacking Ryouga. Punching Ryouga's face, he tried to keep close to him. Ryouga, on the other hand, being dependent to his Breaking Point Technique, didn't seem to block them as each blow winded Ryouga a bit.  
  
Ranma started to back away, trying to avoid him as Ryouga punched back. Dodging all the blocks, Ranma finally completed the spiral and unleashed his attack. "HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" and Ryouga screamed as he felt his ki being drained, and being launched up in the air. Ryouga landed painfully in the ground after some time. Drained and tired from battle, Ryouga groaned as he laid there wasted.  
  
Ranma stood over Ryouga with his hand out. Ryouga grunted.  
  
"Damn you Ranma, I'll get you for this," Ryouga muttered.  
  
"Unless you stand up, you can't do anything. You're drained, Ryouga," Ranma stated calmly. "It was a good bout though, you have to admit."  
  
"Yeah... Tell me Ranma, where did you learn how to use weapons?" Ryouga asked curios.  
  
"You haven't been to Nerima in the past two months," Ranma shrugged. "I learned a lot in those two months. Where have you been? I missed you."  
  
"You missed me?" Ryouga grunted. "HA! Yeah right."  
  
"You won't believe it, but I consider you as a friend," Ranma shrugged. "Come on Ryouga, stand up. This is not Nerima, so I suppose the cops will be coming to question us. I don't want to be here when they show up."  
  
"The place around you is not some playground to destroy!" a voice shouted behind Ranma.  
  
Ryouga looked at the figure behind Ranma, and he went red. "Whoa, cops here have short skirts..." Ryouga commented. Ranma wanted to laugh when he turned around and saw both Sailor Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"That's not a cop, baka," Ranma said, shaking his head. "That is a Senshi."  
  
"Senshi?" Ryouga looked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. He turned around and waved. "Hey..."  
  
"Uranus, it seems that we found him!" Neptune said.  
  
"Pluto was right. Even her description was correct!" Uranus said, looking at Ranma. "Look around you! How much power does he have? And he hurt an innocent!"  
  
Ranma looked confused. What the hell were they talking about? "Oh, I get it. Pluto already detected my presence? Whoa, she improved in the years. I thought she was going to view me as a threat or something..."  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
Ranma cried out as he avoided the two attacks narrowly. His movements were limited by Ryouga as he was still in Ranma's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing you crazy bitches?"  
  
"Ooh, he's gonna get what's coming..." Uranus said, shaking her fist.  
  
"What the hell are you attacking me for?" Ranma asked. "Ryouga, can you stand?"  
  
"I don't need you're help Saotome," Ryouga said as he stood up weakly.  
  
Ranma nodded and let him go. He looked at the two Senshis. "Alright. What is going on? What the hell are you attacking me for? Is it the incident before? I already apologized for that incident already!" Ranma said, talking about the time in Silver Millennium. Ranma snorted at the memory. He sneaked into the Palace of Uranus and... Ranma laughed.  
  
"I think he is delusional," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Saotome, have you lost your mind?" Ryouga said.  
  
"Sorry, Ryouga. Kinda got lost in the past," Ranma turned serious. "You haven't answered me. Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"You are the anomaly Pluto told us about. I don't know how you know about her or us, but you will die!" Uranus said.  
  
Ranma looked blank for a second, and then, laughed. "What are you laughing about?" Neptune asked, a bit peeved by the way the boy didn't seem to regard them seriously.  
  
"Nice joke," Ranma said, stifling his laughter. "You almost got me there, all in all, saying I'm a threat. Well, come on. I was going to meet up with the others and I don't exactly remember the Temple. I was hoping you could show me."  
  
"Temple?" Neptune asked, trying to act innocent.  
  
"Shit, he knows?" Uranus said. "He is a bigger threat than I imagined. TAKE THIS! WOLRD SHAKING!"  
  
Ranma instinctively pushed Ryouga out of the way and jumped up as the magical ball passed through where he was a minute ago. Ranma landed quietly on the ground and looked a the two Senshis' blankly. "You're not kidding, are you?"  
  
Uranus grit her teeth angrily, and took out her space sword. "DIE!" she charged towards Ranma.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ranma exclaimed and scrambled out of the way.  
  
"HEY! No one kills Ranma except me!" Ryouga shouted, charging towards...  
  
"Ryouga you idiot! I'm here!" Ranma shouted and Ryouga just went around the corner and disappeared. "Oh just fucking great! Perfect time for an ally to get lost!"  
  
Ranma dodged a series of slashes and stabs. Her skills with a sword would have been impressive to any normal by-stander, but Ranma, fighting of Kuno, the young Illusion making Prince, and Ryouga with his umbrella, snorted in disgust. Her skills were way below his standards.  
  
Taking out his two sticks, he began to parry with Uranus, blocking, and trying to pin her sword down.  
  
"Cant we talk about it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No!" Uranus stabbed forward, blurred which took Ranma by surprise, and did a hundred slashes in four seconds.  
  
Ranma backed away from the attack and looked at his arm. There was a thin red line and blood was going out of it. "Alright, you just pissed me off, Uranus."  
  
Uranus was caught by surprise as Ranma charged into her. She began to go to defense.  
  
"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, revised! Slaps of the hundred sticks!" and Ranma's hands blurred, hitting Uranus with a force of three hundred punches in one second. Uranus blocked a few, but was hit dead on and flew away from the force of Ranma's attack.  
  
Ranma smiled as he saw Uranus fly away like a fly. "Yeah, who's your daddy?" Ranma said, smirking.  
  
"AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!" a voice shouted behind him.  
  
"Oh shit," Ranma said, turning around and jumping towards the side to avoid getting hit. "Mokou Takabishi!"  
  
The ki ball went towards Neptune, who just showed her mirror towards the attack. The ki ball just stopped and went towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma cursed and dodged his own attack and tried to move away from the Senshis. Neptune ran towards Uranus, her eyes still on Ranma. The two lovers joined and Uranus shook her head as she stood up.  
  
"YOU BRAT! You're going to pay!" Uranus shouted. "SPACE SWORD BUSTER!"  
  
"AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!"  
  
Two simultaneous attacks combined and went straight towards Ranma at high speeds. Ranma tried to dodge it, but with it's high speeds, it caught him in his side, and Ranma screamed as the attack hit him. His clothes were ripped at point of impact and blood was coming out.  
  
Ranma rolled on the ground, ignoring the pain as he built up his ki. "RAN FIRE BURST!" and he threw a small ki ball towards Uranus and Neptune. The ball exploded in front of them, igniting the air around them like it was gasoline as fire brewed around them.  
  
Uranus and Neptune screamed as they felt the flames lick their magical fukus. Sure, it wasn't very intense, but the Ran fire burst was still a strong attack. Not only that, it gave a smokescreen for Ranma because when the flames subsided, Uranus and Neptune couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?" Uranus exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. I can't find him anywhere!" Neptune said, looking at her mirror. "He's gone..."  
  
"Ah shucks," Uranus said, slumping down a bit. "I didn't know the bastard was hard to crack."  
  
"Neither did I," Neptune said. She faced Uranus. "Are you okay? The attack he did..."  
  
"It hurt like hell, but then again, being slammed with sticks a hundred times per second hurts. How the hell did he do that?" Uranus scratched her head.  
  
"We have to tell Pluto about this," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, after dinner," Uranus smiled. "It reminds me, we have dinner later right?"  
  
"Yup, in the Yamato. Did you do the reservations?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I took care of it," Uranus waved her hand. The two Senshis jumped up and disappeared.  
  
Unnoticed to them, a spot in the shadows had blood in it. Blood seemed to drop from out of nowhere until Ranma finally released his hold on the Umi Sen Ken. "Bitches..." he said as he held on to his side.  
  
"Injury sustained by host... Nano-machines deployed. Fixing the injuries," Ranma's shirt said. "Calculated time to full repair, 30 mins."  
  
"Thanks..." Ranma said. He slouched to the ground and felt himself getting angry. "Attacking a threat is one thing, but attacking someone who is potentially a threat and not even investigating why is another."  
  
Ranma grit his teeth. (Oh, it will be like old times...) Ranma thought, and smirked. (time to play tricks on my favorite Tomboy Senshi...)  
  
=Yamato=  
  
Yamato restaurant was a very formal restaurant, boasting a two star Michelin and perfect, tender fresh Japanese foods.  
  
Haruka was still peeved at the way their target escaped, but her thoughts about him were away. Right now, she had a date with Michiru.  
  
Haruka wore a men's tuxedo, not that much flashy like Tuxedo Kamen's, but formal enough to enter the restaurant. They did rather have a strict dress code.  
  
Michiru had a dazzling aquamarine dress with spaghetti straps and long skirt. She wore high heel shoes.  
  
"Hello," said a girl beside the driver's side. "Valet parking?"  
  
"Yeah," Haruka said. She stepped off the car, and saw the girl. She was pretty, no doubt, with her red hair done in a pigtail. Her blue highlights seem to make her even more prettier. Her bust size was big, and was tight against her black sleeveless Chinese vest.  
  
"My eyes are up here," the girl said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Haruka said, still looking at the girls chest.  
  
"Haruka," said Michiru behind her.  
  
"Alright," Haruka said, giving the keys to the girl. "Take care of my car, kid."  
  
Ranma-chan took the keys to Haruka's sports car and smiled. She drove off with it.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WORK HERE?!" Haruka shouted. They finished dinner, and was waiting for the girl who got their car. When she didn't appear, Haruka called the manager, and she realized that her car has been stolen.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the old man said, fear in his eyes. "We don't have such a person of you're description working for us."  
  
"Uhg, damn it!" Haruka shouted. "Whoever she is, I'll get her for this!"  
  
=China, Mount Phoenix, same day=  
  
Kiima flew towards the forests as the voice told her so, with the orb in her hand.  
  
{Land here...} said the voice.  
  
Kiima obediently obeyed.  
  
{Now, I shall grant you my power!} Ursula said, and the orb enlarged, making a black hole, covering Kiima into a cocoon.  
  
{Soon, I shall rise again!} Ursula laughed.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Afternoon, Ranma stood in front of Ami's house, with a package under his arm. He looked at his watch. 1:00 PM, and counting. He shrugged, and inserted the package in the slit of the door. Ami would be returning after school after a few hours, except when she hangs out with her friends.  
  
He didn't want to show up in front of the Senshis yet. With Haruka's car missing, she'd be gung-ho about the incident. Right now, he is keeping a low profile until tomorrow, where he is sure all the Senshis have seen the tape.  
  
Walking towards his car, Ranma smirked as his radio picked a new song. He sung it as well.  
  
"It's like rain on your wedding day; it's a free ride, when you've already paid. It's a good advice that you didn't take, who would've thought? It figures..." Ranma sung, as he drove away.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: What was in the package? And what did Ranma do with Haruka's car? Pluto finally gets her act together and remembers Xander... What's this? Xander and Pluto got intimate before? And why is Hotaru angry for some reason?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	6. Revenge of the Dragon

Ami returned home after her day with her friends. Usagi thought it would have been nice to go towards an ice cream store with Mamurou. As usual, she pigged out and slobbered all over the place, earning her an earful with Rei. The two never seemed to get along. 

"Welcome back dear," Mrs. Mizuno said. "How was you're day?"

"It was nice mom," Ami smiled. "Usagi attacked the ice cream stores again."

"Oh dear," Ami's mom said. "Tell her to ease up on the sweets. She'll get diabetes before she could say 'high'." 

"I'll tell her," Ami said, now moving towards the stairs. 

"Ami, wait, I have a package for you," Ami's mom called. Ami approached her and took a large package. It had her name, and had no return address. Ami looked confused. Who would send her packages? "Keeping secrets on me, Ami? Is that from your boyfriend?" 

Ami went red. "Mom!" and she went up to her room, sulking. Inside her room, she looked at the package, and opened it. There were was an envelope, and a smaller package. She opened the envelope first. She read a few lines. She gasped. "The others need to know about this!" 

**-| Omega X Present |-**

**-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-**

**-| Chapter 06: Revenge of the Dragon |-**

****

Katsuhito was sweeping the grounds near the temple, and looked up in the sky. Everything seemed to be peaceful, although the guest who left two days didn't seem to go unnoticed. Washu was being questioned on who was he, what her 'real' relationship with him was, and why he was so special. 

Washu told them about dual DNA uncomplimentary strands, yet the DNA strands stick together like they were complimentary. Not only that, she talked about other things which they found almost unbelievable. Punching at least 200 in one second, making energy balls [hey, he's human, not aliens like Ayeka and Ryoko], and making tornadoes.  

"Hey, old man," Ranma appeared beside Katsuhito. The man didn't seem to be surprised as he faced the boy and smiled. 

"Well, you've only been gone for a while only," Katsuhito said. "Why back so suddenly?" 

"I had a few problems," Ranma said. "Kinda sucks when some people attack you when they don't remember you." 

"You wish they would remember you?" Katsuhito asked. 

"No, if they did, they'd also attack me," Ranma groaned. (Too many tricks with too many Senshis before...) he thought. "Where is Washu?" 

"Washu-CHAN!" a voice shouted behind the two males. They both flinched. "Honestly, you two," Washu shook her head desperately. "Do you guys call me Washu-chan only when I'm there?" 

"No," Katsuhito said. "Yes," Ranma replied. 

Katsuhito glared at Ranma. He elbowed his ribs. 

"Ow..." Ranma groaned, and recovered. "I mean, no, we just slip out of our tongues..." 

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again," Washu admonished. She looked very stern. The two males nodded. Washu faced Ranma. "So, how was you're visit?" 

"Sucks," Ranma admitted. "They think I'm a threat to their Crystal Tokyo and their future..." 

"Really?" Washu asked. "Don't tell me they found that brilliant conclusion while looking at the Time Gates?" 

"Yup, got that right." 

"Excuse me," Katsuhito began, "what is the Time Gates?"

"Yosho, have you forgotten about Silver Millennium?" Washu asked. Katsuhito flinched and looked around panicky. Ranma and Washu looked at each other, trying to stifle their laughter. 

"SHH!" Katsuhito said. "You want to get me killed?" 

Ranma and Washu giggled. "Sorry, Katsuhito-chan," Washu teased. 

Katsuhito sighed. "I know about Queen Serenity, okay? My father visited her when he was still young. He said she squeezed his cheeks and called him cute." 

Ranma choked. That was something he would like to see. 

"What are the Time Gates?" Katsuhito asked. 

"It's like a big magical artifact that shows the time streams. It shows the past and the future," Ranma said. "I thought Pluto would learn by now that the Time Gates don't work on me, as my aura visibly changes and distorts anything."

"You told me once before that Pluto had you visit her before," Washu said. 

"Yeah... She wasn't that bad looking, I can say..." Ranma said. "Anyway, she sent some of the Outers after me. The two lesbians attacked me. They took me by surprise and I didn't activate my suit in time."

"You got hurt?" Washu asked, looking for another excuse to drag him to her lab. 

"Nah, I'm healed," Ranma said, staring at Washu. "You know, I knew what you were thinking..." Washu pouted. "Anyway, I got Uranus back. Took her car, and... Remember the Saturn incident?" 

Washu tried to remember. Xander told her about it. It was the annual race in Saturn... Uranus messed up Xander's speeder... and Xander retaliated by... "Oh!" Washu exclaimed, remembering. "You did that?" 

"Yup, I also got it on VCD," Ranma said. "You didn't tell me that my suit had that function as well. Anyway, wanna see it?" 

"Sure!" Washu said excitedly. "We'll just go to my lab and watch it there."

"Washu..." Ranma said. "I think they have a VCD player here..." 

"GET AWAY FROM MY TENCHI-SAMA!" "HA! TAKE THIS YOU OLD BRAT!" BOOM! SHAKE! BOOM!

"On second thought, I'd take the lab," Ranma said. 

"Good choice," Washu smiled, and took his hand, and dragged him towards the broom closet. "You gave one to the Senshis as well?"

"Yeah... Gave it to my sis... I mean, Sailor Mercury. She knows what to do with the rest," Ranma shrugged. 

"Do you think they are watching now?" Washu asked. 

"Well, they probably think it's a bomb..." Ranma joked. 

=Rei's Temple=

"Are you sure it's safe to open it?" Rei asked. 

"Maybe it's a bomb?" Makoto said. "After all, if he is from the threat as Setsuna said, he might want to eliminate us all."

"Maybe we should transform?" Minako asked. 

"We won't do anything until everyone arrives," Ami said. "Look, the letter said it's important."

Usagi suddenly came in. "Sorry I'm late!" she took deep breaths and was panting. She looked at the package lying there and smiled. "Oh, a gift? You shouldn't have!" and she proceeded towards the package, and in front of the other Senshis' horrified eyes, she opened it. 

"It might be a bomb you jerk!" Rei shouted and dove. The other did so as well. And Usagi looked at her friends. They were all sprawled in the ground, shivering. 

"Oh look!" Usagi said, taking out what was inside the package. "It's a CD!" 

Everyone looked up towards Usagi and sighed in relief. 

"Bomb... jeez, where did I get an idea like that?" Makoto asked. 

Ami took the CD from Usagi and looked at it. It was a CD-R, and it was written in felt pen 'How to Anger Your Anus'. Ami blinked. "What?" 

It was obvious that it was a CD, but what was it? Music? Video? Ami took her communicator and called for Haruka. Maybe they had a multi-purpose CD reader. 

++++++++

"Alright!" Haruka said, dragging a 31' Television inside the Temple. "You guys better make sure that the CD would work on the Player we got." 

The Inners looked blankly as Haruka entered with a television and didn't say anything. Next came Michiru with the multi-player and Hotaru entered with a somewhat glazed look in her eyes. It was unlike her. 

Setsuna appeared behind the Senshis, announcing her presence and made Usagi jump. It gets old after a while, but it still scares the clumsy rabbit of her feet. 

"Now, about the sender..." Setsuna asked Ami. "Why did he send it to you? How did he know who you were?" 

"All he said in the letter was Uranus and Neptune attacked him without just cause," Ami said, summarizing what was in the letter. "He said that he would explain himself and waits for an apology from you, Pluto."

"Cocky bastard," Setsuna whispered. "Did you get his name?" 

"He signed it as Ranma Saotome," Ami said. She looked towards Michiru and Haruka. They finished setting the things up, and Ami waited for them to go away. They seem to be looking for something. 

"Where the hell do we plug this thing?" Haruka asked. Everyone face faulted. 

++++++++++

"I better get something out of this!" said Sailor Jupiter behind the TV and player, holding the two plugs, charging them. 

"Don't get mad!" Ami said. "You'll over charge the circuits in the TV!" 

"Oh, just hurry up..." 

Ami inserted the CD inside the player, and played. It was a VCD, and it seems to have been edited. The title appeared. 'How to Anger Your Anus'.

"Are you sure this is not one of those porno stuff?" Haruka asked. "Hotaru is a bit too young..."

"Yeah right..." Makoto snorted. "With the two of you, I'm surprised she didn't turn into one already."

"Oh, shut up," Haruka replied. 

The picture appeared, and it showed Haruka's car. "Wait a minute! That's my car!" Haruka exclaimed. 

Suddenly, a pig-tailed boy appeared out of nowhere, and he had a large metallic mallet, and smashed the side mirror. 

"WHAT! That BASTARD!" Haruka shouted. "He's wrecking my car!" 

"Really?" Jupiter rushed in front of the TV. The whole thing stopped. Pause. "Oops..." 

"Jupiter..." everyone exclaimed. 

+++++++++++

Haruka flinched as the boy continued to mercilessly hammer and put new dents to the car. The boy didn't speak, and when they saw his face, Minako fell over. The boy was a hunk. 

The boy had an exotic look in him. Two colored eyes, and highlighted hair, and that bod. Ooh, Minako, Rei and even Ami shook. 

The boy finally stopped hammering the car, and faced the camera. He smiled evilly. "So, Uranus, how is it? I asked you nicely to talk aver our... difference during our fight, but no. You keep screaming about threats and things."

The hammer disappeared in Ranma's hands, and out came a BFMG [big fucking machine gun]. "This reminds me of something..." Ranma said, and took a few shots around the body, and holes appeared. After taking a hundred shots, the machine gun went blank, and Haruka was trying to control herself. She's been shaking like a leaf in a hurricane for the past minutes as Ranma salvaged the car. 

"In Saturn, I was 14 years old, where the annual racing Speeder Racing took place," Ranma said, making the BFMG disappear. "I remember doing the same thing. Remember?"

Setsuna frowned at the memory... "It can't be..." 

"I don't like being attacked without any just cause. If anyone attacks me, I retaliate," Ranma said. "Setsuna, I do hope you get your act together. I don't like repeating the incident when I was 13 years old. You called me to Pluto and tried to eliminate me. Remember me?" 

"It can't be..." Setsuna repeated. She paled. 

"I was called General Xander Ryu of the Royal Fleet," Ranma said, looking menacing. "I'll overlook this once Pluto, but next time, it'll get ugly."

Ranma took out a gun, pointed at the hole where the gasoline is inputted and fired. The car exploded, and the whole show began to fade.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ranma's face appeared from view. "Sailor Mercury, Mars, hope you don't remember me..." and he made a face [^_^;] 

"Kami-sama..." Setsuna felt weak. She just ordered a hit on Xander... "We have to find him... We have to..."

"I'm gonna KILL THE BASTARD!" Haruka shouted. "Look what he did to my baby!" 

"Haruka! Stop this! WE made a mistake in attacking. He has the right to fight back. Be fortunate he only took it out on your car," Setsuna said sternly. "We have to find him and apologize to him."

"The bastard took my car! He blew it up!" Haruka shouted. It was unfair! 

"This is Xander we are talking about. The greatest general that the Moon Kingdom ever had... and one of the people who could control the Time Gates," Setsuna said. 

Pause. "What?" "That hunk was a general before?" "You met him before?" "Control the Time Gates?" "I want ice cream..." "I'LL GET YA YOU BASTARD!" "Haruka, calm down. You'll upset Hotaru." "[Silence]"

Setsuna paused. "Yes... I met that hunk before...

|Flashback|

Setsuna was looking at the Time Gates. She had her fuku, but her green hair was shoulder length and she looked younger but not that much. She was inspecting the Time streams as usual. It was her job, her responsibilities to ensure the future.

"Damn it," she said to herself. "When did Xander have the ability to cause such ruckus on the Time Gates?" 

She vanished and reappeared in Queen Serenity's throne room. She went down to one knee. 

"My Queen," Pluto greeted respectfully. 

"Rise, guardian of the Time Gates," Queen Serenity said. "What new you bring me?" 

"There is someone I would like to meet. He seemed to be having very erratic energy signatures, and I checked him before. He didn't have such energies before," Pluto said calmly. "I want to study him."

"Yes... Who is this subject?" 

"The brother of Sailor Mercury," Pluto said. "Xander."

++++++++++

The queen granted Pluto's request, and called Xander and her mother. They rode with the Queen's escort towards Pluto. When they arrived, Pluto made sure that the mystery won't go unanswered. 

"Welcome to Pluto," Sailor Pluto said, bowing a bit. 

"I have come as requested by the Queen," Xander's mother said. Beside her was Xander, skeptically looking at Pluto. His face showed a bit of fear and knowledge. It was like that he knew what was going to happen. 

"Yes, thank you. I need Xander with me," Pluto said calmly. "I need him alone, to study him. I hope you understand..."

"Chaotic magic are not my specialties, Pluto. You may take my son," Xander's mother said. "I'll be back later after a few quadrates to pick him up." And she left the two figures alone. 

Xander looked at Pluto skeptically, trying to size her up. He was suspecting something. Given the reputation of Pluto, she was quite surprised he didn't stick up to her telling her how pretty she was, how great her reputation is. No, he just stood there; defiantly some may say, looking at her.

"Tea?" Pluto asked. 

++++++++++

Pluto brought out two cups, and gave one to Xander. They stared at each other straight in the eye, sizing each other up. 

"Why am I here?" Xander asked, not stuttering. 

"Who are you?" Pluto asked. 

"Xander Ryu," Xander replied at once, his tone stating that no one asked him such a stupid question. It irritated Pluto a bit. 

"Liar," Pluto said. "I don't know who you are, but the last time I checked, no one was able to have an aura capable of even creating an aura that distorts the Time Gates."

"Really?" Xander asked. "You have one now."

"Who are you?" Pluto demanded, her tone hard, saying that she was not in the mood. "You can control the Time Gates! Why?" 

"Is that it?" Xander asked. "Jeez, you sound insecure in your position... I ain't taking your responsibilities, lady. If you called me here just to ask me if I am going after your responsibilities, then my answer is no. I'm leaving..."

Pluto, hurt by how true the comment was, and how easily the boy brushed her off, brought up her staff, hitting the table, spilling tea. "You will respect me boy," she growled. 

"Respect is earned, not given," Xander said, and reached out to his pants and brought out two short sticks. With a wave, they extended making each stick 2.5 feet long. 

"Ha," Pluto snorted. "Think you can match my power?" 

"No," Xander admitted, "but you lack skill!" 

"Dead Screa-" and she was cut off as Xander charged towards her, cutting off her attack. She brought her staff to block the strikes Xander gave to her. 

Xander kept a cool head, assessing his enemy. Pluto was fast... actually, very fast. He didn't know if it was because of her powers, or because she really was fast. What e did know was she doesn't know how to fight close hand... Well, she did, but not as good as him. 

Pluto was thrown back by the sheer power Xander backed on his attacks. He wouldn't let her far away from him, using her long attack sequence as an advantage against her.

Pluto finally retaliated by sending a very poor version of a Taekwondo sidekick, which Xander easily sidestepped. But, Xander didn't realize that he just sidestepped towards the puddle of spilled tea, making him slip. His foot slipped, kicking down Pluto's leg which she used to balance her as she kicked. They both fell, Pluto on top of him. 

Pluto fell somewhere soft as she landed on top of Xander. She still dazed as her brain tried to register what the hell happened. She grabbed something by instinct. 

It was soft, and Pluto realized it was not the floor. Maybe it was his stomach... Nah, he wasn't fat. And what she grabbed seemed to get harder. 

"Would you mind letting you're hand out of my crotch and your crotch out of my face?" Xander said nervously. 

Pluto realized that her position was something of a 69...

|End of Flashback|

Setsuna paused and blushed lightly as she was about to say the last part of it. 

"You guys fought?" Makoto asked. 

"Who won?" Haruka asked. 

"Uh... I couldn't beat him..." Pluto admitted. No sense telling them what happened in at the end. 

"You couldn't beat him?" Haruka asked. "What is he? More powerful than you?"

"No. If he used his magic against my magic, I would have won. He made up his disadvantage in power by skill," Setsuna replied. Haruka raised her eyebrows. Setsuna's demeanor changed subtly, but it was still noticeable. The way her eyes seem to look down on the floor, and her cheeks having more color than usual. 

"Anyway," Setsuna continued, "we both agreed to get off each other's backs. I leave him alone about his aura, and he promised not to take over my responsibilities. We had a truce, one might say. After that, we were friendlier to each other. He was okay after I got to know him better."

"Is there something more?" Haruka asked. Setsuna was hiding something from them. She just knew it. 

"Well..." Setsuna paused. "It's not that important..." 

"Come on, tell us," one of the Inners said. Haruka suspected it was either Minako or Makoto. They'd get any info on the cute boys. And the boy being a Silver Millennium reincarnate, it's an added plus. 

"Well... It happened during my birthday..." Setsuna squirmed, very un-Setsuna like. "Xander visited me. He was the only one, and greeted me happy birthday... Well, I kind of got desperate... I seduced him..."

Pause... "You seduced him?" Michiru asked. That was new.

"And we had sex..." Setsuna said, now her blush coming in at 90%. 

Pause... make that a very long pause. "WHAT?!" 

=Masaki grounds=

Ranma sneezed. He didn't know why, but he sneezed. 

"You okay, Ranma?" Washu asked. "You might be getting down to something..."

"Nah, happens when some people talk about me," Ranma said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'm going. I think they saw enough and Pluto is explaining things."

Washu frowned. "Hey, you just come here for two hours, and then leave? Why did you come here? Lunch?" 

"Ah, that is a secret," Ranma smirked. Washu frowned deeply. "Ah, don't worry Washu. I'll visit again. I may have money, but I still have things to do, like study, go to college, get a diploma, and work my ass off. I need all the help I need."

"If you want, you can study under me. I'm a very good teacher..." smirked Washu. 

Ranma looked seriously for a moment. "Hmm, not a bad idea Washu. As long as it doesn't include whips, aphrodisiac, gloves and nurse uniforms... sure."

Washu smiled. Xander was still sharp, and he became very cute when he combined with Ranma. It was, for the lack of better term, stimulating. 

Washu watched as Ranma called his car out of nowhere and drove away, leaving everything to bite the dust. 

"Sigh," Washu said. "You can't win them all."

"Did he leave?" Ryoko asked, appearing beside Washu. 

"Yeah," Washu replied. "He has some things to do. He's preparing things. It scares me a bit when he does it so often. Last time he prepared for some things, he died."

"Oh, I do hope he'll be alright," Sasami said. "We don't get much visitors who love my food so much..." 

Katsuhito sweated as he calculated how much food was consumed for the past two days. He wondered what his son-in-law would say...

=Hino Temple=

"You guys had sex?" Minako asked, getting angry. 

"Well, it was an accident..." Setsuna said softly. 

"THE BASTARD RAPED YOU!" Haruka shouted. "I'LL KILL HIM!" 

"How did it happen?" Makoto asked. 

"Well..." Setsuna began...

|Flashback|

Xander landed his private ship in the docks of Pluto. He took out his coat and wrapped it around him, and taking out his backpack. Making friends with some Senshis were good things. Making enemies out of most of them was more fun though... He laughed softly. 

Pluto was very cold, very small, and not much people live there. Xander walked towards the Castle of Pluto [for the lack of better names... ^-^] with his backpack flying behind him. 

++++++++++

Pluto smiled as Xander waited in the seat. She got used to his visits. He would get some time offs, visit her and they'd chat by the Time Gates. The Queen approved of this since she thinks that Pluto is training Xander as a replacement. What the Queen didn't know was that Xander didn't care much about guarding the Time Gates. He just visited Pluto for other things. 

"Here," Xander said. He took off his backpack and gave his gift Pluto. "Happy nth birthday."

Pluto was taken back. "Excuse me?" 

"Happy birthday," Xander said. 

Pluto accepted the gift meekly, still in a state of shock. "Thank you... but how...?" 

"You told me a week ago," Xander said. 

"I did?" Pluto asked. 

"Yeah, you slipped it out when you were drunk," Xander said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Pluto turned red. "I was NOT drunk!" she said. There was a pause. "Thank you," she said. "You were the only one who remembered."

Xander smiled. "Tea?" Pluto asked. 

++++++++++

Pluto and Xander were beside the Time Gates, drinking tea. Pluto was strangely quiet for some reason as Xander complained about superior officers ordering their ass off. And when you do excel everything they ask, they become annoyed, and make your life a living hell. 

"Xander, do you want to make out?" Pluto asked. Xander stopped talking. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. 

"Do you want to make out?" Pluto repeated. She crossed her legs seductively and arched her back backwards, stretching her breasts. Xander began to sweat. 

Pluto uncrossed her legs and stood up, and walked... I mean, sashayed towards Xander. This really made Xander nervous. 

Pluto approached Xander, who was still frozen with nervousness. She began to sit down on his lap, facing him, spreading her legs. Xander reacted already, but it was too late, as Pluto pinned the poor boy [yeah right] down. 

"What's wrong Xander?" Pluto asked as Xander poorly tried to squirm out of his way. Years of military training, they still haven't invented a defense for forward women. 

"I can't..." Xander said, squirming. His hands were pinned by Pluto's hands, and his blood was boiling as Pluto moved closer towards him. He could feel her breasts in his chest. Her nipples were already hard. 

"Why not?" Pluto demanded angrily. Xander flinched. "Is it me? I am not pretty enough? Why won't you make out with me?"

Xander desperately tried to calm her down. Having Pluto mad at you at this position is a no-no. So, he did the best thing he could think of; he told the truth. "I am in love with someone else."

That took Pluto by surprise. Of all things they used to say to each other, Xander never mentioned anything about him having a relationship. "Who is it?" Pluto asked. 

"I can't tell," Xander replied sadly. "Her parents are... kinda strict. I will have to wait until I become great soldier before I make my relationship with her official."

Pluto and Xander looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Part of Xander wanted to have sex [he was male after all] while another part of him didn't want to cause a love triangle. 

"Xander..." Pluto finally broke the silence, "I can't blame you for not doing this... but please, just once, for me. Forget her for a moment, and do me. I never experienced it, and if I wanted to, I want you to be my first."

The two friends stared each other in the eyes. Finally, Xander asked, "You have some Screwdrivers?" 

Pluto nodded and went towards her table, taking out a few oranges and vodka from earth. She took the juice and mixed it with some vodka, filling up two glasses. She gave one to Xander and both drank their drinks in two tries. 

"Alright," Xander said, sighing as the alcohol took effect. "Let's do it..." 

|End of Flashback|

Setsuna didn't say anymore, which irritated Minako, Makoto and Rei. Haruka just became more convinced that the boy was a threat to them, able to pull the strings of Pluto's supposed cold heart. She was so gonna kick his ass. 

"Now that Xander I back, maybe I could pursue a more romantic relationship with him," Setsuna said, and smiled widely. Yes, that thought was very motivating. 

"HEY! How about Xander's girlfriend? Maybe she's still alive!" Rei exclaimed. 

"If she was," Setsuna drawled, clearly not like the thought, "then she either is a Senshi or some other important person which haven't been awakened."

"Maybe..." Makoto began, "maybe she is a Senshi..." 

"Maybe it's one of us!" Minako said excitedly. 

"HEY! HE MIGHT BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Makoto shouted. 

"MAYBE MINES!" Minako shouted back. 

"So, I had a brother..." Ami said. 

"Where is Hotaru?" asked Michiru. Silence... 

"I think she left a few moments ago..." Rei said. 

Haruka looked around. Hotaru was nowhere to be found. "I'll find her," she said, standing up. She exited the temple, away from the people shouting about the hunk and being his girlfriends. That made Haruka sick. 

=Juuban Streets=

Hotaru was running in the streets, crying. She felt intense sadness as she left the Temple a few minutes ago, and she didn't want to be found. 

(Xander...) Hotaru thought. (Why... How could you... DAMN YOU!)

BUMP!

Hotaru fell down hard on the floor as she didn't look where she was going. 

"HEY!" said the boy who she bumped with. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK?!" 

"Nothing," Hotaru said, standing. She didn't want anything to do with them. "Sorry," and she began to leave. 

"Hey, where are you going you bitch?" the boy said. "You've been acting so cool ever since you're lesbian parents took you over. They even had to go to school to prevent us from rightly beating a freak like you."

"Don't insult Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said, hurt. 

"And what are you going to do about it, you freak?" the boy asked, raising his fist to strike her. But before he could, someone grabbed his hand hard and took him and Hotaru by surprise. The boy turned around and he met a pair of eyes, one grayish blue, while the other one was blue. He looked angry... make that very angry. 

"Excuse me, but unless you want to anger me, go away," Ranma growled softly, but angrily enough to make the boy piss himself. 

Ranma let the boy go, and the boy ran away, crying for his mother. Ranma snorted. "Stupid bullies. If they face someone much stronger than them, they run away worse than a weasel caught in a hen house," Ranma paused and looked at Hotaru. "You okay, Hotaru?" 

"You know me?" Hotaru asked. 

"Of course. Don't tell me you haven't seen the tape yet..." Ranma said nervously. "I'm Ranma Saotome, but you would have known me better as Xander Ryu."

"Xand...er?" Hotaru asked, in total disbelief. 

"Yeah..." Ranma said, smiling. "You remember huh?" 

"Of course!" Hotaru smiled. She went towards Ranma, happiness seen in her face. Ranma smiled back as he looked deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, her expression changed and her hand suddenly lashed out, and before Ranma could react...

SLAP!

To be continued... ^-^

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

NEXT: Well... how could Ranma get out of this predicament? Hotaru, jealous, takes it out on Ranma... Setsuna, not knowing that Hotaru was Xander's supposed fiancé... Minako and Makoto, and Rei too are interested in Xander... Haruka wants to kill Xander... Michiru? Ami? If they remember Xander, Ranma's going to have two more people after his blood. And not to mention Kiima transforming into Ursula... It's chaos, Ranma Saotome Style! 

Author's Notes: 

Considering the relationship and closeness between Setsuna and Hotaru, they wont go to a full cat fight. Maybe a few glares. Most probably Hotaru would blame Ranma, and who wouldn't? Oh, and why can Xander manipulate the Time Gates? That is a secret until next time!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	7. Old Loves, New Discoveries

Slap! 

"Ow..." Ranma said. The slap didn't hurt him, but the emotion in the slap caused him to back away. He never expected such hostility from her ever since they parted on... good terms.

"You bastard!" Hotaru exclaimed. "You cheating bastard! How dare you do this to me?!" 

"Hotaru..." Ranma was at loss of words. Cheat? "I didn't cheat on you, Hotaru..."

"Liar!" Hotaru gritted her teeth angrily. "All this years, all this time, waiting unconsciously for you! And then, when you do come along, I find out you were cheating on me with Setsuna-mama!"

Ranma began to sweat. "Uh... she told you?" 

"Damn right she did!" Hotaru exclaimed, her voice raising a level on every word. "Do you have anything to say to yourself?" 

"Uh... Sorry?" Ranma asked. Hotaru stomped her feet, and Ranma flinched. Hotaru turned around and started to walk away. "Hotaru..." Ranma called. "Let me explain!" 

**-| Omega X Present |-**

**-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-**

**-| Chapter 03: Old Lovers, New Discoveries |-**

_An old lover's quarrel is usually about three things: a) Sex b) Cheating c) Who holds the remote control._

Ranma tried to catch up with Hotaru, but every time he grabs hold of her arm, she shakes him off. "Hotaru, let me explain..."

"Explain what?" Hotaru asked smoothly. "That you were bored with a young Senshi in the past, and wanted a more mature woman like Setsuna-mama?"

"No!" Ranma was on the verge of desperation. It was not going as he planned. "Please, Hotaru..." Ranma grabbed Hotaru's arms strongly, and forced her to look at him. "Look. I need to explain it to you."

"HELP! RAPE!" Hotaru shouted. Ranma sighed in expiration. 

"Hotaru... please..." Ranma begged. 

"LET HOTARU GO YOU BASTARD!" said a voice behind them. Ranma looked behind him and groaned. 

+++++++++++

Haruka exited the Temple and took out some car keys. They used Michiru's sports car going to the temple bringing the things. Right now, though, she needed to find Hotaru. 

(She can't be very far,) Haruka thought, turning the ignition. She silently promised not to put a dent on her lover's car. Michiru had the tendency to ask kindly [e.g. demand] payment anything happens to her things. So, for once in Haruka's lifetime, she drove slowly. 

Haruka turned around the corners, circling the streets twice. She wasn't that much worried. Hotaru can practically take care of herself if there was a youma attack, and if she cant find Hotaru, Michiru would use her mirror to find her easily. 

"HELP! RAPE!" a voice shouted on Haruka's side. Haruka's eyes went wide open, and looked at her left, and saw Hotaru. She stopped the car, and took on foot towards Hotaru. Suddenly, she saw him. Him and Hotaru. That bastard who took her car, and now forcing herself on Hotaru. 

"LET HOTARU GO YOU BASTARD!" Haruka shouted. 

+++++++++++

Ranma cursed silently as Haruka came to view, running towards them. (Explanation will come later...) Ranma thought, and moved his hand towards Hotaru's breast.

"EEK! HENTAI!" Hotaru slapped Ranma, and then suddenly went unconscious as Ranma pressed her pressure point taught to him by Happosai. She slumped in his shoulders. 

Haruka was running towards him, her transformation pen in her hand. She couldn't transform yet, not in public, anyway. But when she would reach the bastard, she was going to pull a Loreno Bobbit. 

Ranma waved his hand and his car appeared right beside him in the street. Haruka's eyes widened, and watched in horror as Ranma took Hotaru inside the car, and he jumped towards the other side, over the roof, and went in. The car started and quickly accelerated away. 

"Oh no!" Haruka exclaimed. She ran towards the car, and started it at once. She took her foot and stepped on the gas and accelerated at once, trying to catch up with him.

+++++++++++

Ranma fastened his seatbelt and also took the time to fasten Hotaru's as well. If anyone is asking who is driving, it seems Washu installed an auto-pilot for the car. When Ranma finally secured his and Hotaru's belt, he looked at his side. He saw Haruka's face, and boy did she look mad. 

Ranma smiled. "Disengage auto-pilot," Ranma said. 

"Auto-pilot, disengage," the computer said, and the steering wheel became enlarged to its normal size. Ranma made a peace sign to Haruka and switched gears, and sped away.

Haruka growled. No way she's going to lose him. 

Ranma whistled as he changed to the fourth gear, and speeding up. Haruka was still behind him, also speeding up. Switching to the fifth gear, Ranma accelerated, taking gain away from Haruka. 

Haruka was not the type to give up though. She switched her gear to five as well, putting so much pressure in the gas, trying to catch up with him. She knew that even if she could never overtake him, she could follow him and if she was patient enough, they would lose gas and one of them would have to stop. 

Ranma switched to sixth gear, and let the whole thing rip, speeding up so fast that Haruka almost was at shock as he accelerated at almost impossible speeds. It was fortunate for Ranma that there was a clear road ahead. It meant he could test his baby to the limits. 

Haruka switched to her own sixth gear, but she could not hope to catch up with Ranma. She was already doing a hundred km/h yet Ranma was still going strong. He must have been going for at least 230 km/h. It didn't matter. She would stay on to him until the end of the world that she can promise. 

Ranma smirked as he flipped a red button near the steering gear. HE always wondered why the button was always red, but he didn't care. Red was his favorite, and pressed it, igniting Nitrous oxide in his engine, doubling the power of the car. Ranma was suddenly pushed back as the speed began to increase rapidly from 230 km/h to something off the chart of the car's speedometer. 

"YEEHAAA!" Ranma shouted with glee as he sped away, leaving Haruka biting the dust. 

Haruka watched in horror as the car accelerated and disappeared from view, still gaining speed. Michiru's car was already in the limit of 210 km/h, and wouldn't accelerate anymore.

"Damn bastard," Haruka swore as she slowed down. "I'll kill him and get that car..." And she turned around and accelerated towards the temple. Hotaru was kidnapped, and it's time for the Senshis to go forth and... (KILL THAT BASTARD!) Haruka thought. 

+++++++++++

Hotaru groaned as she woke up, and held her head. What happened? She looked in front of her. There was nothing but air. She was overlooking the city, and it was quiet. No people around. 

"Oh, you're awake... good," said a male voice beside her. Hotaru looked at the left and saw Ranma, smiling down at him. 

"Xander!" Hotaru exclaimed. "So I wasn't dreaming..."

"I go by the name of Ranma now," Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Now, would you please let me explain?"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" 

Ranma pinched the base of his nose as he watched in awe, his mouth hanging a bit open and visibly drool was coming out of his mouth as Hotaru suddenly became naked, transforming her clothes into her magical fuku. As the transformation ended, Sailor Saturn emerged, in her all bare fuku glory. 

"Damn... I need to get used to that," Ranma smiled weakly as released his nose. "Damn Hotaru, I don't know why boys pick on you, but you're damn hot."

Hotaru didn't smile. She didn't even seem to listen as she took her glaive out and slashed it towards Ranma. 

Ranma ducked in surprise, tripped to the ground. "Hey! I understand you're mad... I mean, who wouldn't be... but could you please let me explain?"

"Explain to the blade end of my Silence Glaive!" Saturn said heatedly and tried to stab Ranma's crotch.

"Hey! Watch where you are aiming that!" Ranma exclaimed as he moved his butt back. Hotaru stabbed his crotch again but missed. "What the hell? Where are you trying to aim Hotaru?" 

"My Silence Glaive is going somewhere dark and tender..." and she stabbed his crotch again and missed. 

"Hotaru, let me explain!" Ranma backed away from Hotaru as she stabbed towards him. "Hey! I understand okay... but what happened with Pluto..." Ranma barely dodged the strike. "It was an accident! I swear! Man to his real love, between us..." 

Hotaru paused, but still glaring at him.

"Between the two of us, Hotaru... I really love you..." Ranma said calmly. He looked at Hotaru, and Hotaru looked at him. (It seems she finally believes me...) Ranma sighed. 

"WAY WRONG ANSWER!" Hotaru took her glaive and stabbed it towards Ranma's face. Ranma took out both of his hands and blocked the incoming blade by trapping it between his two palms. He began to sweat as Hotaru pinned him down, and trying her best to try and push it, the blade an inch from his face. 

Ranma sighed. If she won't listen with words, maybe action would suffice. With a simple twist maneuver, he repositioned the trajectory of the blade, and he lunged towards Hotaru, taking her by surprise. 

"Get off ME!" Hotaru shouted as Ranma pinned her to the ground. She squirmed as she tried to push him off, but stopped as she felt something warm in her neck. Her breathing pace quickened as Ranma gently and slowly kissed her neck, sometimes using his tongue. 

"I love only one girl," Ranma said, gently moving his hands on her back, stomach and shoulders, slowly massaging them. His lips went towards Hotaru's ears as he sucked up her earlobes gently, making her squirm even more. "And she is someone I'm kissing right now."

By now, Ranma's hands were on Hotaru's breasts, not groping or grabbing, but massaging softly. Hotaru moaned and Ranma used his other hand and gently caressed her legs. She moaned even louder. Suddenly, she took initiative and turned the tables. She pinned Ranma to the ground and started kissing him like mad. She moved her body closer to his as they both hugged and kissed deeply. It was a kiss they never shared to anyone, even after thousands of years.

"You cheating bastard," Hotaru said softly kissing him. "What power do you have over me?" 

"Love?" Ranma replied softly, and they continued to kiss. "I may have gone to others, but I still loved one girl. She had beautiful purple eyes which gives me butterflies in the head every time I see her face. She also had exquisite short purple hair, and she has a fuku which hugs her body and shows her... womanly aspects..." 

"Oh Xander..." Hotaru admonished, smiling. 

"Ranma..." Ranma said. "I'm called Ranma now."

"Wild Horse..." Hotaru laughed. "I wonder if in bed you carry that title."

Ranma blushed a bit. "How much do you remember?" 

"A lot," Hotaru sighed. They stopped kissing, but Hotaru was still on top of him. "I remember the time when I was still a kid before. Only you would make the effort to talk to me. Others were scared because of my... powers."

"Oh, you were so cute then, Hotaru," Ranma said, smiling at the memory. "Remember our first time to date? Your mother was so worried about you she brought her first armada of soldiers to follow as chaperones. They hid in the most unusual places like the asteroid, garbage cans, trees, bushes, and other things."

"Well, you did take me out to Venus, the love planet of the Solar System," Hotaru replied, laughing. "It was boasted to have the largest collections of Love Motels. No wonder she didn't trust you. Remember our first time?"

Ranma blushed. "Hey..."

"I joked with you about doing things in the library," Hotaru said, seductively actually. "And I held a book about human sexuality."

Ranma groaned at the memory. It wasn't a bright moment in his life. His ex-sister Sailor Mercury was there, skimming through the books. At the end of the day, she asked him if he heard weird noises. "We almost got caught..."

"That's what made it exciting," Hotaru laughed, but blushed as well. There was a pause between them. "You were everything I waited for unconsciously in my whole life. I never tried to seek out anyone else, not because they are scared of me, but because I knew you were still alive. I don't know why you only came now, but thank you..." and she kissed Ranma again.

"HOLD!" shouted a voice above them. "For taking the innocence of our fellow Senshi, you shall be punished, in the name of the moon!" 

Ranma looked up and groaned. "Why couldn't you come up in a better time? And what do you mean taking her innocence?" Ranma asked at the group of Sailor Senshis standing above them. "Me and Hotaru were just getting..." Ranma suddenly paled, and then turned red, and then, looked away. 

Hotaru looked confused. What happened? She looked up and saw why Ranma acted like that. The Sailor Senshis were indeed above them, which meant... "You ASSHOLE!" Hotaru shouted, standing up and whapping Ranma in the head multiple of times. "Sneaking peaks at their panties?!" 

"I didn't mean to look!" Ranma said, covering his head. Hotaru became stronger when she transformed. "I looked away! Honest!" 

"PERVERT!" shouted the seven girls above them, covering their panties with their skirts. 

Ranma stood up suddenly and looked at them in the eyes, avoiding their legs to avoid hurting Hotaru [or more like avoiding Hotaru from hurting him ^-^]. "Well, you guys watched the tape?" 

Uranus shook her fist. "I'm going to kill you..." 

Ranma shrugged indifferently. Then, he smiled that cocky smile that he uses on his enemies. It's the dreaded I-am-going-to-kick-your-ass-like-Tellytubby smile. Haruka growled angrily as she understood the smile.

Mercury, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter and Venus suddenly clutched their heads as new memories began to tingle to their brains. Ranma began to frown as Ami, Rei and Michiru suddenly looked at Ranma with fiery eyes, Venus suddenly seemed to look at Ranma longingly and Jupiter seems to be assessing him. 

"XANDER!" Mercury, Neptune and Mars shouted. 

"Oh-oh..." Ranma said, finally realizing that three more Senshis remember him. 

Uranus, Neptune, Mars and Mercury charged towards him. 

=China=

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" Ryouga shouted. A moment ago, he was going towards the bathroom, the next he was standing in the wilderness of China. "DAMN YOU RANMA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Walking towards the wilderness, Ryouga felt something odd. It was dark energy, a very powerful dark energy, and it was emitting at the forests. Ryouga decided to investigate and went towards the source...

=Juuban=

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" "WORLD SHAKING!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "SHABON SPRAY!" 

Ranma jumped over all attacks, and landed behind the four attacking Senshis. "Oh man, what perfect timing for the four bakas remembering their memories..."

"Damn you Xander!" Neptune said. "Because of you, my lover stopped having sex with me for six months, trying to plot against you!" 

"XANDER! You'll pay for selling those pictures of me!" Mercury said coldly. 

"XANDER! You're going down in flames for burning my panty collection in an open bon-fire during my mother's public speech!" Mars shouted.

"BASTARD! I'll get you for my car!" Uranus said. 

Ranma looked at Hotaru. "Could you help me?" 

Hotaru smirked. "Nah. Consider it a punishment in cheating."

Ranma sighed. "You can't be serious..."

"Oh, come of it Xand... Ranma," Saturn said calmly. "You like this types of battles. You keep on saying these types of stories to me before." 

Ranma looked blank for a moment, and smiled. "You're right. This time, you'll witness it instead of hearing about it, okay, Hot-chan?" Ranma smirked as Hotaru blushed. 

"Alright you bakas. Let's see how you improved in these thousands of years!" Ranma said, touching the small sign in his shirt. "Sinos!" 

Ranma's vest suddenly moved like it was liquid, extending around him. His arms became fully covered, and his hands had black-red gloves. His shirt also extended downwards and went around his pants and shoes, and made an X design. Boots were in place of the shoes, and the kung-fu pants became leather looking. His neck was also covered and shades appeared in his face. His battle suit was activated! Ranma looked at his clothes. He realized Washu watched X-Men the movie and was a Wolverine fan. 

Uranus and the others didn't care thought. They charged towards him, intent to kill. 

Ranma dodged the first wave by simply sidestepping. His foot lashed out and kicked Uranus in the face, hard. She was sent flying back towards at the wall and Ranma quickly used his momentum to punch Mercury as she tried to do her Shabon Spray at once. Neptune came up behind Ranma and was going to smash her mirror in his head. Ranma disappeared and appeared behind Neptune, his hands on her back, grabbing the string of the bra she wore. Pulling the elastic and releasing it at once, Neptune shouted in pain as the elastic band came painfully towards her skin, hard. 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted, throwing her magical projectile towards Ranma. 

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma unleashed his own ki attack to retaliate Mars' attack. Her eyes widened as the ball of confidence passed through her magical attack and went towards her. She screamed as the ki ball washed over her and she slumped in the ground with one knee. She grit her teeth.

"DAMN YOU XANDER! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" she shouted. 

"How...?" Saturn was speechless. Xand... Ranma was not using his magical attacks, yet he sent out his own projectile. She didn't feel any magic in it. "What was that?" 

"Ki," Ranma stated calmly. "It's my own energy, projected through the port using my emotions as a medium..." Ranma stopped. What the hell did he say? "Well, it just means that attack was based on my emotions."

"Really?" Saturn asked. "Cool."

Meanwhile, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Mars were starting to recover. They grit their teeth as their target was casually ignoring them. They took it as an insult. After all this years, Xander didn't change. He was still cocky and still beating their asses, but this time, it's much worse than before. 

"Sailor Moon, help us!" Mars said. "You, Venus and Jupiter, why don't you help us?" 

"Are you kidding?" Venus said sarcastically. "This is Xander! Do you want me to blow my chance to get him in my bed?" 

"Whatever Venus," Jupiter said. "You couldn't seduce Xander-sempai even with your clothes off. What makes you think you have a chance now?" 

Sailor Moon looked confused. What were her friends talking about? Why was Minako seemed... brazen? Why did Jupiter seem to look at Ranma like a student does to a teacher? And why were the others so keen on attacking the boy?

"He was going to rape our dear Hotaru!" Uranus said. 

"I was not! Have you seen a rape where the girl was on top?" Ranma asked sarcastically. 

Sailor Moon liked she was in a conflict. When she spoke, she said, "I wont forgive you for forcing yourself into one of our Senshis!" 

"I'm don't believe this!" Ranma said disbelievingly.  

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said, throwing her strong attack towards Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened as the giant heart suddenly appeared. He did something he never did something ever since Jusendo. He delved into his ki reserves and powered up. "SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted, and launched a very large ki ball towards the giant heart. The two attacks collided and exploded, sending dust and blinding some Senshis for a moment. 

"Cough..." Ranma coughed twice as the dust cleared. He also sneezed as some went towards his nose. "Damn, they got even more powerful over the years, but they still don't have the skills to beat me yet!" 

"Says you!" Uranus shouted as she jumped towards Ranma, her Space Sword high above her head. Ranma called forth his weapon, and to Uranus' horrified eyes, he blocked her slash towards him, and he kicked her hard on the gut. 

The other four Senshis stopped in their tracks as Ranma twirled his weapon. It was a long metallic bo which was long as a fishing rod. It extended and stretched quite nicely as Ranma made a ready stance. Uranus charged towards Ranma with her sword brandished, and Ranma twirled his bo, and hit her dead in the head. Knocking her out. Mercury was about to send her attack, but Ranma tripped her and twirled his bo at his back, hitting both Mars and Neptune who were going to surprise him. The four Senshis were down, and all accounted for as Ranma twirled his bo again and again, and made a victory pose with his weapon at his back. 

"I'm the best!" Ranma stated calmly.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Ranma rubbed his head and turned towards Hotaru. "What was that for?"

"You keep that pride of yours still high, huh?" Saturn asked, smiling. "You never changed." 

"Why change?" Ranma asked. "I like the way I am..."

"I'm sure you are," Saturn said, rolling his eyes. 

A portal opened and Pluto came out calmly. She looked around and saw the four Senshis rubbing their bottoms and other parts of their anatomy. She rolled her eyes. "You guys never learn huh?" she said calmly. But then, her demeanor changed when she saw Ranma. She smiled warmly and ran towards him. 

"Hey Setsu..." and he was cut off as Setsuna suddenly latched to him and rivaled Shampoo's own Amazon Glomp (Patent Pending) as she hung on to him. 

"Oh, Xander," Pluto said, hugging him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ranma said nervously. He took a look at Saturn. She was staring at him coldly. He swallowed. 

"That's nice..." Pluto said, letting go of him. "Hey, how long has it been..." 

Saturn moved in front of Pluto and glared at her. Pluto looked confused. What did she do to Hotaru?

"Thank you, Setsuna-MAMA, for being very hospitable to my boyfriend..." Hotaru said heatedly. 

Pluto blinked. She looked at Xander/Ranma who just nodded sadly. "Oh... OH!" Pluto suddenly realized what happened. She sighed. So much for getting a more romantic relationship. 

"XANDER!" Venus shouted and grabbed Ranma's hands and put it in her breasts. "I missed you so much..." 

"Hey! Let go Venus!" Ranma said, trying to pry his hands away. Saturn glared at Venus and stomped her feet at Venus' foot. 

"Ow!" Venus said. "Hey!"

Pluto looked at Venus with raised eyebrows. "Did she become more...?"

"Horny?" Ranma asked. "What's wrong with that? She was like that from before," he said, thinking about Silver Millennium.

"She never acted like this before..." Pluto said. "Did you just wake up their personalities?" 

"Huh... Now that you mention it... Yeah, I think they remember me now. That's why you see Mars, Mercury, Neptune and Uranus down on the floor. Uranus was the only one who didn't change."

"Hello, Xander sempai," Jupiter said, bowing. Ranma bowed back. 

"How is your practice going?" Ranma asked calmly. 

"Sorry, sempai," Jupiter said sadly. "I just begin remembering things. I'll practice all you taught me as the time comes."

Sailor Moon looked confused. Why was Minako acting like that [she reminds herself to keep Mamurou away from her]? Why was Makoto acting so indifferent to the hunk in front her? Sure, she said he was his sempai, but she was not acting like he was her old boyfriend. It was more like a student respecting her upperclassman, or even a teacher. Has she really changed?

"Wow... I never realized you were cute..." Jupiter said, smiling. Usagi face faulted. Maybe she didn't change that much. 

Hotaru was just still glaring at all the Senshis. "How many girls are there in your harem?" she said angrily. 

Ranma just smiled weakly. He spotted Usagi still gaping at them. "Hey princess! How is the brat today?" 

"EXCUSE ME?" Usagi shouted. 

"She still doesn't seem to remember you," Pluto said thoughtfully. Ranma shrugged. It was no loss. 

"No loss," he said. "I am here because of an emergency." 

Pluto looked up. Ranma was sounding dead serious. "What is it?" 

"Ursula is back..." 

Pluto paled visibly.

To Be Continued...

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

NEXT: Ranma begins to explain Ursula again to everyone who doesn't remember, but constantly being glared by Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Ami. And not to mention avoiding Venus' love chain, and Makoto's personality over cute boys overcomes her emotion over Xander just being a teacher. And with Ursula emerging, not everything seems what it seems to be. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	8. Control of the Lion's Roar

Trying to get to Hotaru to forgive him, our hero Ranma had another confrontation with the trigger-happy Senshis. The upcoming battle took Ranma a bit by surprise as his cocky smile awakened the deep personalities of the Senshis. Minako got horny... ^-^. Makoto became a bit more mature, less boy crazy, I think... Ami became cold and distant and somehow merciless when it was about Xander. Michiru lost her calmness and acts violently towards Xander. Haruka didn't change. She still is an anus. Same thing goes to Rei although she remembers Xander while the tomboy wants to kill Ranma for the sake of revenge for her car. . 

Setsuna and Hotaru changed as well, but more warmly to Ranma. Setsuna lost her coldness when it concerned Ranma/Xander because of their... cough, history together. Hotaru, from a quiet and shy child became passionate, lovable, and insanely jealous. Her fire and love radiated so visibly that affected Ranma, whether he knows it or not. 

Now, together, they will face probably another threat that is on the move...

****

-| Omega X Present |-

-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-

-| Chapter 08: The Control of the Lion's Roar |-

__

Hey! Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh... it's a flying pig...

Somewhere in Japan, we can see Kiima. Her look changed a lot after her contact with Ursula's core. Her wings were now black, skeletal and were now hidden. She walked around, looking mean and scary. Her silver hair was highlighted with dark blue, and her clothes changed as well. She now wore a supported black leather tight fit clothes and metallic 'jewelries'. She walked around in Japan, undaunted by the men looking at her. They didn't dare approach her. Why? The answer was simple. She had a sword at her back, and had a rope with a noose in one of her hands. 

She was a perfect picture of an executioner. 

Unfortunately, the people didn't see correctly. Although she did have a sword, there was no noose in her hand. It was a leash. A leash for her first soldier. 

Controlling her first soldier was easy. He had passion to gain power easily to beat a Wild Horse. His hatred, depression, and every negative feeling against this Ranma Saotome made him susceptible to be controlled. 

Kiima sighed. She should have recognized the 'Lost Boy' from before. He stumbled in China while she was hatching from her cocoon of transformation. Her body were transformed to something more machine than woman now, and when Ryouga stumbled to her, he tried to attack her, recognizing her from the one who kidnapped his 'dear' Akane. He was easily subdued, and when he began to get depressed... again...

|Flashback|

"DAMN IT ALL!" Ryouga shouted, as his tears began to swell in his eyes. He charged foolishly at Kiima, hoping to give her a payback for kidnapping his Akane. From a surprise attack suddenly became a beating when Kiima fought back. Ryouga fell down hard against the tree, and was now crying at the injustice of his world. He was beaten by a girl! Him! The great Ryouga!

Oh how Ranma would love to laugh at him! Beaten by a girl with wings... She didn't even fly! Akane would reject him! Akane and Ranma would be together! He won't have it! (I WONT HAVE IT!) Ryouga thought, and suddenly glowed green. 

Kiima looked at Ryouga and was impressed. For a mere human, he generated quite a lot of power. She smiled. 

"Hey..." Kiima began to approach Ryouga with a neutral pose. "Would you like to join me? I am hunting someone and I need all the help I need."

"Ranma will die by my hand! Not yours!" Ryouga shouted, cupping all his depressed energy in his hands. 

"This Ranma is not my target... but if you join me, I'll give you enough power to make him crumble in dust!" Kiima said, smiling. She just sent the hook. 

Ryouga was quiet. "I won't let you touch Akane..."

"I'm not after her. Lord Saffron already recovered and is regaining his powers. I'm here on another mission," Kiima said. Line...

Ryouga was quiet again, his aura disappearing. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need help. All the help I need," Kiima shrugged. 

"... Fine..." Ryouga replied. Sinker...

|End of Flashback|

Kiima tried to find a wall hard enough to bang her head on. She didn't count on his ability to lose himself. All he needed was some time to go to the bathroom to pee. She even showed him to the door for Kami-sama's sake! He went in and never came out! 

Following him, she found herself in an empty bathroom, with a small window. The window wouldn't fit her, and no doubt wouldn't fit Ryouga. So where the hell was he? 

Kiima sighed as she walked alone in the streets. "I need sex..." she said. She looked around and saw a student. He looked in his mid-teens. He had short brown hair and had a somewhat handsome face. Kiima/Ursula smiled. She approached him.

The boy was a bit nervous as he saw a woman approach him, sashaying her way to him, smiling at him seductively. 

Kiima was even more excited when the boy froze and tried to run away from her. He was shy, making him a non-player, a change from the usual boys around.

"Hey, boy," Kiima said, approaching him, grabbing him by the shoulders strongly. The boy flinched. 

"Uh... hello..." the boy said. He looked so frail, so weak...

(So delicious...) Kiima thought as she licked her chops. "I'm looking for someone to waste my time with. I hope you could help me with that."

The boy smiled nervously. "I... I have school..."

"Oh, would you please help a helpless sexy lady?" Kiima pouted cutely. "I'll be your angel of pleasure."

The boy swallowed as Kiima pulled him away, not waiting for his answer. 

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Kiima asked as she pulled the boy. "I can't keep calling you boy especially when I'm moaning..." 

The boy blushed beet red. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Shinji... Shinji Ikari..." 

"I'm Kiima," Kiima said with a smile. They turned around the corner and disappeared from view. 

A few minutes later, another girl comes in. She had auburn red hair, which passed through her shoulders, and made into twin ponytails. She looked mature, with her figure filling out, but with her school uniform she wore, she was undoubtedly in her mid-teens. She looked furious. 

"Where the hell is that dumpkoff?" she said heatedly. She stomped her feet. "Well, he's going to school alone! That should punish him, not being accompanied by someone as beautiful as me!" 

Somewhere in heaven, Kami-sama, who began to watch the events ever since he felt great power on another Ranma, was on a coughing fit of laughter as he continued watching the events play out. 

=Hino Temple=

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Usagi asked. The Senshis powered down to avoid alerting Rei's grandpa. Ranma shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling the old man knew who they really were. The old man had control over his ki, like Katsuhito, and could read auras. 

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked lazily. 

"I mean, who are you?" Usagi asked. "And what happened to my friends?" 

"What do you mean?" Ranma repeated. "They are acting normally..."

"Look at MINAKO!" Usagi began to lose her temper. "I mean, I wouldn't trust her now alone with my Mamo-chan!" 

"Yeah... Mamo-chan is cute sometimes..." Minako sighed dreamily. She giggled, disturbing Haruka and Usagi. "But not as cute as our hunk, Xander." 

"Ranma," Ranma said for the nth time. "I go by the name Ranma, not Xander, okay?" 

"WHO CARES?" Usagi shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?"

"Princess, calm down," Setsuna said. She paused as she let Usagi take deep breathes. Usagi never usually gets so worked up, but when she is, watch out. When Usagi did calm down, Setsuna sighed. "Back in Silver Millennium, this is how they acted. The appearance of Xan... I mean Ranma seem to awaken their personalities and some memories."

"Really?" Usagi asked. She looked at Makoto. 

"Xand... I mean, Ranma-sempai was my teacher back then..." Makoto started. "He taught me all the stuff he knew ever since I lost to him when he was 12. Imagine! A Senshi of Jupiter beaten by the boy she used to pick on!" 

"Well, you did apologize," Ranma said, shrugging his shoulders, showing that he didn't hold it as a grudge. "Jupiter was one of the powerful Senshis that had martial arts skills."

"That's why I was interested in martial arts when I was reborn. I think it was unconscious..." Makoto said, scratching her chin. "I'm ready to be taught again, Ranma-sempai." 

Ranma nodded solemnly. Suddenly, a blur appeared out of nowhere and lunged towards Ranma. It was Minako and she was squeezing her breasts on Ranma. 

Usagi was taken a back. "So, Minako was really like this before?" she asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes," Hotaru said, grunting. She approached Minako and whacked her in the head. 

"HEY!" Minako complained, releasing her hold on Ranma, rubbing her head. 

Makoto shook his head. "Me and Venus used to hang out before. She infected me with her love-me-have-sex-with-me attitude every time we stroll in Venus. Her main quest in life was sleeping with as many boys as possible."

"She was bad as Ursula," Ami said coldly. 

"Who is this Ursula?" Usagi asked. 

Pluto looked uncomfortably towards Ranma. Ranma shrugged. "Ursula was a genetic mistake." 

"What?" Usagi asked. 

"She was a clone," Ranma said. "My mother, the Queen of Mercury thought giving birth to twin girls with her DNA would strengthen the powers of Mercury. It did. Mercury was supposed to have two Senshis which held equal amounts of powers, so the Senshis of Mercury had double power output." 

Usagi still looked blank. 

"She was my sister before," Ami said finally, looking at Usagi. She lost her coldness. "She was supposed to be my twin Senshi. It was a forthcoming plan, until Xander suddenly changed."

"Changed?" Usagi Rei asked. 

"Yes. Ever since Xander visited the Queen, he began to work out..." Ami tried to look at Ranma coldly. She blushed when she remembered how she and Ursula got a good look at him before. "During his teens, he intensified his training, lifting weights. After a year of working out, his muscles started to ripple and form. Ursula and I were a bit curious on what he was doing, and snuck a peek. One look at him, Ursula made a vow to have sex with her younger brother." 

Ranma looked a bit sick. "She almost succeeded... It was a good thing Jupiter was there. She rescued me and called my mother. My mother gave a choice to Ursula and asked her if wanted to retain her position she would forget about her... 'fantasies'."

"Well, she did behave, until she overheard that Xander had a girlfriend..." Setsuna said sadly. "She ran away, vowing to destroy anyone who gets in her way on her quest to fuck Xander."

"She reminds me of Beryl..." Ami said thoughtfully. 

Usagi look pale. "What the... I'm beginning to see Silver Millennium in a different light..." 

"Silver Millennium was not perfect," Ranma said. "Nothing is, a lesson the Queen never learned. Ursula returned as a General for the Unit First Strike which was supposed to end the moon. It was Negaverse's first attack."

Pluto smiled widely. "If it wasn't for our favorite young general here, we would all not be here today. The moon would be destroyed, not giving the chance for Queen Serenity to use the Crystal."

"Which reminds me, how did you get revived?" Setsuna asked. 

Ranma bowed his head a bit. "Um... I think that would do for today. So, do we have a temporary truce?" he asked Ami, Rei, Haruka and Michiru. 

Ami nodded coldly. She might not like Xander because of what he did... but it was an emergency. And Ranma was much cuter than Xander... (What am I thinking?!) Ami thought horridly. 

Haruka wanted to shake her head, but Michiru already answered for both of them. "Yes we have a truce Xander. As long as you don't make my lover mad again like before, we'll get along." 

"I too will support the truce," Rei said evenly. "That bitch Ursula owes me a few thousand credits." 

"Good," Ranma smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I want to pamper my sexy Death Star in a miniskirt..." 

Hotaru did the calmest thing she could do. She shoved her foot in his face. 

Well, what do you know? Ranma still has a foot in mouth disease. 

=Juuban Streets=

Ryouga was walking down the streets, not really aiming for anywhere, just as usual, lost, and blaming Ranma along the way. He looked different from before. He was much more darker looking, his muscles larger and his eyes darker than before. 

(Damn you Ranma! Because of you, I've seen hell!) he thought as he walked towards the corner. His endless pursuit of Ranma got him lost again. 

While Ryouga was busy getting lost, Ranma was busy trying to calm down Hotaru. The Death Star in a miniskirt comment made her quite furious. 

"Hotaru, I'm sorry already. Don't be mad," Ranma begged while his was turning his car to the right. Hotaru had her arms in her chest, ignoring him. 

Ranma sighed as he turned left. What was he to do to calm her down? Passing through some stores, he finally got an idea. (To calm a hot head, douse with some cold...) "Hey, Hot-chan, want some ice cream?" Ranma smiled at his girl warmly. 

Hotaru looked at Ranma with narrow eyes, which said, 'I won't be bought'. 

Ranma's smile weakened a bit but he slowed his car as they pulled through an ice cream parlor. Turning the engine off, he went down the car first and went to Hotaru's side, and opened Hotaru's door. Ranma was straight as an arrow, acting like a gentleman, but the effect of the act was hilarious and made him look downright silly. Hotaru stifled her laughter and giggled. Her giggle warmed Ranma's heart as he relaxed. 

Hotaru took his hand and smiled and as she hugged closer to him. Ranma was thoroughly relieved as they walked towards the ice cream parlor. 

"I heard that this was a good place," Ranma said, smiling. 

"It is. Usagi eats here all the time," Hotaru said, laughing. "Usagi and the owner are good friends, and Mamurou-san avoids this place like a plague." 

Ranma laughed with her as they entered the place. 

=Juuban Streets=

Minako, Rei, Usagi, Ami and Makoto were both walking down the streets, looking for clues where Ranma and Hotaru could have been. Different reasons of course. Minako wanted to stick to Ranma. Makoto, being a good friend, helped Minako in her foolish search. A bit disgusted by the way Minako is acting on her sempai, Makoto understood her. After all, Makoto admitted openly that her old sempai was cuter than before. Rei didn't care about Xan... Ranma's relationship with Hotaru doesn't interest her that much... Sure, it was a surprise for her, but otherwise, nothing changed. 

Usagi was having fun with her friends. Aiming no where, Usagi was a bit relieved that her friends didn't change that much. Sure, Minako was still... acting like weird, but otherwise, they were still her friends. 

Other Senshis were also involved in the search. Haruka and Michiru were also out on the streets . Haruka, being mistrustful, asked Michiru to accompany her and go around. With Haruka's hands and feet on the car's controls, she drove around at normally insane speeds, trying to look for a gray Porsche 911 GT2 sports car. Haruka, letting her pride get ahead of her, didn't enlist the aid of Michiru's help on the mirror. So, Michiru, unsuspecting, on what was really was Haruka's mind, went along with the ride. 

Setsuna was nowhere to be found. It was suspected that she went back to her Time Gates, gibbering about not looking at Xander's Past. Well, she was Xander's friend, and she just blabbed their 'escapade' in front of Xander's girlfriend made her a bit guilty. 

Anyway, with the Senshis around, some things are bound to happen...

=Ice Cream Parlor= 

Ranma and Hotaru were happily eating their sundaes without disturbances. For Ranma, it was paradise. For Hotaru, it was a normal day without anyone beating her. And with her love in front of her, what else could she ask for? 

"This is delicious," Hotaru said, licking her lips, smiling. 

Ranma agreed, giving a nod. He looked at Hotaru's cute face, and his hand went out, wiped her cheek, and took the ice cream spot she missed when she licked her lips. He put the piece in his mouth. "You missed a spot, Hot-chan," Ranma said, smiling. 

Hotaru blushed a bit. "Why do you keep calling me Hot-chan?" 

"Cause you are 'hot'," Ranma said smiling even wider. If possible, Hotaru blushed even more. 

The waitress watching the whole affair smiled, even though a bit jealous of the young girl. The boy she was with was a hunk! Trying to flirt with him in the beginning was a missed mark. Ranma didn't return her forwardness, and Hotaru glared at the waitress for even trying. There was something creepy about Hotaru's eyes which the waitress didn't dare challenge. 

Bringing the drinks over, the waitress bit on her tongue. No use in pining over the hunk. He was taken already.

The kamis had other ideas though, as they thought they would make things much more interesting by putting a foot in the waitress' tracks, making her trip and spill her drinks on Ranma's direction. Needless to say, his transformation was triggered and Ranma suddenly became shorter, cuter [by boy standards, mind you], her chest stuck out which his clothes easily accommodated as her vest changed as well, adding some sleeves, and other things our great Washu tweaked. 

Hotaru gasped as Ranma transformed in front of her eyes. "Starlight...?" she whispered.

The waitress did another thing. Staring at Ranma, she fainted. 

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he felt the stares of other patrons in the parlor at his back. Hotaru's shocked face didn't even help matters. 

"Hey, Hot-chan, its me Ranma, sorry about this..." Ranma said nervously. 

"Ranma?" Hotaru asked, still shocked. When she saw Ranma nod, Hotaru asked, "What happened to you? Why did you change... sex?" Hotaru asked quietly. 

Ranma sighed as she motioned Hotaru to follow her. Hotaru nodded as she stood up. She waited for Ranma as Ranma paid for everything, and left some extra for the waitress. Together, they walked outside and went to a corner in an alley quietly. As they reached the deep part in the alley, Ranma did a quick scan around. Noting nothing unusual or people that might be listening, Ranma took a deep breath. She was about to speak when Hotaru began talking. 

"Ranma? How did you change sex?" Hotaru asked, truly interested. 

"You don't think I might be weird?" Ranma asked nervously [Hey, Akane and her sisters thought he was...]

"Weird? No. Hey, come on Ranma. You saw how some people reacted to me," Hotaru said sadly. 

{Picture of Ranma grasping the arm of the boy about to hit Hotaru...}

"They think I'm a freak of nature," Hotaru said even more sadly. "My abilities made me isolated from others. Just like Silver Millennium, where other people usually avoided the royalties of Saturn, but at least in this world and time, they are more vocal about it."

"Vocal and physical, Hotaru," Ranma said, angry at the memory. "Why don't you defend yourself Hotaru? Why do you have to take all the crap they give you?" 

"I... I don't want to kill them," Hotaru said quietly. 

Ranma raised his eyebrows. "Kill them? Don't you know any martial arts to defend yourself?" Ranma asked. Hotaru shook her head. "Stupid question..." Ranma muttered quietly. She continued, "Hotaru, there is more to fighting than throwing magical projectiles. I wasn't joking or bragging when I said that my skill defeated some Senshis. It is a fact." 

"Setsuna-mama mentioned about your skills before," Hotaru said. 

Ranma smiled a cocky smile. "I'm much better than before. I can hand Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and Mars' ass at them at once."

"I saw," Hotaru did a mock frown at the aquatransexual martial artist. "And your avoiding the subject."

Ranma laughed nervously. "Really? I never noticed..." 

Hotaru gave him a funny look. "You were trying to avoid the subject?" 

"Well, yeah," Ranma said evasively. She suddenly looked sad. "It's not much of a subject. It had to do with my last fight with Ursula. Long, long time ago, in a place hidden away..."

=Juuban Streets=

Ryouga himself lost again. To make it worse, his guide and new teacher lost him in the bathroom. He couldn't understand it. He was entering a stall, then, kaboom! He is Hokaido. "DAMN YOU RAN..."

"Hello, cute boy," said a girly, giggly, sugar sweet voice which cut Ryouga's shout. Ryouga, taken back, looked behind him.

Minako had hearts in his eyes. She was so, so lucky to find a hunk wandering the streets. (Look at those fangs... and his bandana... WOW!) Minako was practically crying with joy. Ryouga backed away from her waterfall tears to avoid activating his curse, and looked at the world worriedly. Was she crying because he did something? Did he hurt her accidentally? (Damn it Ranma, it's YOUR FAULT!) 

"Uh, excuse me miss... did I hurt you or something?" Ryouga asked nervously. 

"Huh?" Minako was a bit surprised at what she heard. But, with her mind tumbling around in thoughts of NC-17, she formed a well-made plan. "Oh, I got lost! I was with my friends, and I'm lost in the streets!" 

Ryouga looked at the girl, believing the story and nodded sadly. "I know what you mean..." 

"Really?" (Oh, how sweet... He actually believed me...) Minako thought, smiling inwardly. Her story was not exactly a lie. She did lose her friends, but it was intentional. Makoto wouldn't let her near boys as Minako tried to flirt her way into them. 

After Makoto successfully stopped Minako from taking some boys, Minako had enough and got herself left behind. After some time in looking at some boys to flirt with, and then she comes upon a boy wandering around the streets. He had an umbrella in his hand and a backpack. 

Ryouga backed himself when Minako started to approach him in a closer contact. He was getting really nervous about this. His feelings were heightened as Minako took his arm. "Uh... Excuse me..." Ryouga began to fidget. 

(Careful, Minako) Minako thought as she tried to control herself. (You don't want to scare him...) "Would you mind accompanying me? I don't feel safe around alone... I'm such a young girl you know," Minako pouted cutely. 

Ryouga was left stuttering. Now he was being attacked by the sad-puppy-dog-eyes-technique which was guaranteed to brake down even Ryouga's best steel body technique. 

(Damn you Ranma! You somehow infected me with your honorless ways in deceiving the girls!) Ryouga clenched his fist. (I wont be like you Saotome! I will accompany the girl without any of your dirty acts!) Ryouga quietly vowed. HE smiled towards the girl, and noticed something for the very first time. Minako was wearing a very short skirt... Ryouga got a good look at her long legs. Suddenly, the day became much longer. 

=Another part of Juuban Streets=

Ranma, taking some hot water from a ramen stand, was now male, and was walking alongside Hotaru. Transforming secretly in the alley alarming no one, Hotaru was once again fascinated by the way Ranma suddenly transforms. She had the urge to get more water and watch the phenomenon many more times. 

And it also that Ranma transformed to a sexy-cute red head opened up new ideas for Hotaru. Growing up with Haruka and Muchiru made Hotaru opened minded. One could say she was more or less a hentai. 

Unknown to Hotaru's thoughts, Ranma continued to walk with Hotaru, glancing at his left and right. Here he was being alone with a beautiful girl. His actions were instinctive, trying to look out for his former fiancées. Ranma still ahd to explain that to the others. 

Some would wonder why Ranma was still hiding some of his secrets. Hiding his former fiancées was and advantage for him. With Hotaru insanely jealous, what more conclusions could she come up with. Better to stay quiet until a better time. 

(And it's a nice day) Ranma thought. (No need to ruin the mood.)

Just around the corner, two other people were walking in the opposite directions. Minako asked Ryouga to accompany her. If any one could look through a bird's eye veiw, they'd see Ranma with Hotaru, walking towards Minako and Ryouga...

To Be Continued...

NEXT: "RANMA!PREPARE TO DIE!" 

Need I say anymore?

Author's notes:

YES! I'm back to the Philippines, where Anime stores run wild, and VCDs are sold on cheap prices. I just bought the Trigun Series. I bought 12 episodes so far, and it seems I might have my Project IV! Anyway, until next time!


	9. The Horse and the Pig

Ranma and Hotaru were walking together in the street, not taking the car. Why? Ranma was thinking of training Hotaru, and because of her weak body, he wanted to start out slow with her, by making her walk and talking to her about his adventures. 

"And Kirin unleashes his final attack..." Ranma began making some movements with his hands, "And I unleashed my own attack..." 

While the two lovers were chatting, another party is approaching them going the opposite direction, towards them. One of them was a super excited in having a super cute fanged boy with a bandana. The mentioned boy was beside the excited girl, trying not to smell her sweet scent, or trying to forget the feeling of her curvaceous curves, or just trying to ignore the rushing blood in his head. Ryouga was more or less in the same mood. He was blaming Ranma for all his troubles. 

Fate or maybe destiny played a role, as the two were about to meet. 

****

-| Omega X Present |-

-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-

-| Chapter 09: The Horse and the Pig |-

__

You know what your problem is, P-Chan?! You blame other people for your problems! –Ranma Saotome from **Tatoon Ranma **by **Hung Ngyugen**

Kiima was smiling over the blanket, feeling the warmth body heat of the boy beside her. For a beginner, he was good, very good. He needed a little urging, but he was obedient and gentle. Kiima smiled again at the thought of her teaching him, and showing him the ropes. 

(Mistress Kiima, or maybe Kiima-sama) she thought happily. (That rings so pleasurably in my head...) 

Kiima's thoughts went more on NC-17 when suddenly, the whole place shook and the dust from the ceiling seems to come down. It lasted for a second, but then, another tremor shook the place. 

(That's weird...) Kiima thought. (It seems to have no pattern, so it cant be an earthquake...) 

[Shaking again]

(And I can feel some energy...) Kiima thought again. (It felt like... Ryouga?!) 

Kiima suddenly stood up and looked out of the window. She cursed as she remembered that the motel room she rented was on the first floor, with almost no view in Juuban. She cursed again silently and raised her hand. Black liquid-like substance emerged from her hands and covered her magnificent naked body and solidified into her black leather like tight dress. She checked herself for a while, before she walked towards the door. 

"Kiima-san?" Shinji asked, groggily. "You're leaving?" 

"Yeah, kid. Thanks for your time," Kiima said, smiling a bit sadly. "I wish we could have more time to teach you. You have a lot of potential." 

Shinji blushed a bit, but ever since his encounter with Kiima, the former spineless boy grew one immediately. He looked Kiima sadly, and frowned. "So, we won't meet again?" 

"It depends kid. Do you believe in fate?" Kiima asked. She paused as to let her words sink in. "Good luck kid." And with that, she exited the room. 

Shinji slid back down in the bed and looked up in the ceiling, and smiled. "What a woman she was... Man, what would Asuka do if she found out about today? She'd probably call me a pervert again..." Shinji sighed sadly. Some things don't change. 

=Juuban Streets, a few minutes ago=

This was not a day normally Ryouga would want to spend. Being girl-handled by a cute blonde literally, and trying to avoid her advances was hard, especially for him. Kiima in her tight dress was enough already, but now he had to get the same treatment from another girl? 

(Damn you Saotome! I know this is definitely your fault!) Ryouga thought hatefully. (Trying to prey on my weakness! You must be laughing right now!) 

A few meters to the left of Minako and Ryouga, Ranma sneezed. 

"Ranma, are you okay?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yeah, just some people talking about me, I think," Ranma replied, waving his hand. (Probably the whole Nerima caught up to it, me disappearing and all. That doesn't really surprise me...) 

Ranma and Hotaru continued to walk forward, not really paying attention to anything but themselves, until Ranma saw a familiar blonde hair tied in a ribbon. "Hey, Minako, how are you doing?" Ranma turned his head towards the blonde and her companion. He looked dumbfounded. "Well, I see it, but I don't believe it... Ryouga?!" 

"SAOTOME! HOW DARE YOU!" Ryouga shouted. 

"How dare I what?" Ranma asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

"How dare you laugh at me! I will kill you!" Ryouga grit his teeth. 

"Me? Laugh? What the hell are you talking about P-Chan?" Ranma asked. 

"Don't call me that! Because of you, I've seen hell!" Ryouga shouted. 

"Ranma... who is he?" Hotaru asked. 

"You guys know each other?" Minako asked, intrigued. 

"Hotaru, you still remember the stories I told you? Well, meet one of the Nerima Wrecking Crew... Ryouga Hibiki, the Lost Boy," Ranma introduced Ryouga like they weren't beating the crap of each other before. 

Hotaru looked at Ryouga with curiosity. So this was the one who kept sparring with Ranma.

"Who is she Ranma?" Ryouga asked. "Another one of your girls trying to lure in your harem! How dishonorable! See how young she is?" 

"GIRLS?!" Hotaru asked. In the whole action packed story that Ranma gave her, he didn't mention anything about girls! "WHAT GIRLS?" Hotaru demanded. 

"Didn't he tell you? He has three fiancés..." Ryouga was cut off as Ranma planted his fist in Ryouga's face. 

"Now, now, now, P-Chan, no need to tell them that..." Ranma laughed nervously as he glanced at Hotaru. She looked cold and distant as she glared at him. Quite unnerving from someone who was just smiling at him warmly a few minutes ago. 

"Damn you RANMA! YOU ARE STILL DISHONORABLE!" Ryouga shouted and took his arms ready, and went to punch Ranma. Ranma nimbly dodged the punch and the two became blurs as they did what they usually do when they meet. Ryouga punches while Ranma dodges. 

"Dishonorable, P-Chan?" Ranma asked, looking surprised. Ryouga aimed his fist to Ranma's ribs. Ranma just blocked it easily, and countered with his own punches. "You should watch who you are calling dishonorable, P-Chan!" 

Ranma went into action after his punch, and used circular motion to give the lost boy a full moon kick that easily hit Ryouga in the head. But Ryouga, due to his training with the Breaking Point technique, didn't waver, but nevertheless the kick registered as Ryouga felt pain cursing in his head. It made him easier to juggle with more moves. Ranma comboed with five more punches in the ribs and three more punches in the head. 

Rouga finally recovered, and started trying to block Ranma's incoming punches, but the Wild Horse proved to far faster than the lost boy as Ranma just danced around his attacks. Ranma laughed a bit which angered Ryouga a lot. Right now, all the lost boy wanted now was to plant his fist in Ranma's face. 

"TAKE THIS RANMA!" Ryouga shouted, and his hands blurred for a second. Ranma narrowed his eyes as he felt Ryouga's punches, although fast, were careless. He quickly calculated the probability of Ryouga hitting him. It was only 35%, and that 35% is now coming towards his face. 

Ranma sprang to action and waited for the fist to come towards him, and at the last moment, grabbed Ryouga's fist. Rouga gasped, and Ranma smiled as he looked at the bewilderment on the Pig's face. Using Ryouga's outstretched arm as a support, he swung his legs in a wide arc in the air, and the last thing Ryouga saw before he hit a building was Ranma's feet going towards his face.

Ryouga shook his head to clear the cloudiness which suddenly appeared when his head hit the building. Now he was raging mad! "RANMA, TAKE THIS! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" 

=Juuban Streets, another part of the district, present=

Kiima was walking fast towards the source of explosions. Such power Ryouga was unleashing! He must have met the Senshis. That would have made her work much easier... 

Hurrying up and running down the streets, she tried to look forward to see where she was going to go. The ground shook again, and Kiima felt it would be stronger than before, so she jumped and spread her wings, hanging in the air for a minute and waited until the tremor subsided. When it did, Kiima landed back neatly to the ground and continued running. 

Suddenly, Kiima stopped as she remembered what she was. She hit her head with her own palm, and spread her wings, and continued on her way flying. 

"Man, good thing no one was watching that..." Kiima said. 

Heaven, hell, and Omega X's world were all silently laughing at her. 

=Ranma's position=

"MOUKA TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted as he unleashed another Ki attack towards Ryouga's. The two projectiles hit each other and exploded violently, sending tremors around the area. "Well, P-Chan, it seems your Ki attacks seem to be stronger, and you almost surprised me with that fast punch in my face. You've been training, but not that much..." 

"AUGH! DIE! SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!" Ryouga shouted, unleashing another green Ki attack. 

"MOKOU TAKABISHA!" Ranma countered with his own attack, and the two projectiles hit each other. The place shook again. 

"Wow... Look at them!" Minako said, and hearts appeared in her eyes. "Ranma-sama and Ryouga-sama... What men they are! You can both share me in bed, darlings!" 

Hotaru blanched. She would have hit the horny Senshi, but she found herself watching the two boys dish out. The way they were fighting looked more gracefully than even the fights the Senshis had with youmas. 

(So this is martial arts...) Hotaru thought, her eyes now watching the two almost dance in their moves. (Its'... beautiful...) 

"Really, Ryouga, after all the things we went through together, you might think that overpowering me might be stupid," Ranma said, shaking his head. "And you were with Minako? I think I understand you, pal." 

"What do you mean Saotome?" Ryouga demanded. 

"I mean you feeling her, man..." Ranma said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You like to touch her legs... Those perky breasts... ohh, her very young... unmentionables..." Ranma made a creepy face and began to make groping movements with his hand. Hotaru would have rushed towards Ranma and give him a good whacking, and Minako would have fainted from happiness, but Ryouga beat them to it as he reacted like what Ranma wanted. The lost boy shouted in angered rage. 

"I'M NO PERVERT LIKE YOU SAOTOME!" Ryouga shouted, and dashed towards Ranma. "YOU SET ME UP WITH HER TO GOAD MY WEAKNESS ON WOMEN, DIDN'T YOU?!" 

Ranma smiled, and began moving a bit, and his emotions fading away. When he felt it was time, he unleashed his most powerful attack. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" 

Ryouga screamed as he felt his Ki being drained again to power the hurricane which appeared out of nowhere, and Ryouga felt himself lifted to the sky where time and feelings of gravity were ignored... until you hit the ground, of course, which was what happened next as Ryouga landed painfully on the ground, a few meters away from Ranma, whose hands were still raised. Ryouga groaned painfully before he felt his consciousness fading away. He lost again. 

Ranma smirked as he looked at Ryouga's form. No matter what Ryouga could do, he could never beat Ranma in fair combat. It was a fact, after all. Ranma improved a lot after going to Nerima. He had been challenged, taught, and finally beat a demi-god. And right now, his array of skills was added with his combination of Xander. No one could beat Ranma at his prime now...

WHACK!

"Ow!" Ranma said, and turned around, seeing who hit his head. It was Hotaru. "Hey, Hot-chan... What was that fo..."

"Multiple fiancées?" Hotaru asked dead calm, which made Ranma freeze. "And what was that crap about Minako's... 'unmentionables'? Why? Did you do some 'monkey business' with her back then?" 

"What? No, Hot-chan, I was just..." Ranma was again cut off by a glomp from behind, and Ranma found his butt being squeezed, and another hand going to his groin and a pair of breasts in his back. 

"Leave our hunk alone, Hotaru," Minako said, squeezing Ranma's butt a bit harder. Ranma was trying to force her other hand away from his groin, but she wouldn't have it. "If he wants me, you can't do anything about it. Ranma and I were meant to be together!" 

"Let go of me you horny poor excuse of a miniskirt!" Ranma said, and successfully pried Minako off him. He looked towards Hotaru, but she was walking away. "Hey, Hotaru, wait!" and Ranma left the pouting Minako in behind as he rushed towards Hotaru. 

"Leave me alone!" Hotaru said. 

"Hey, come on..." Ranma grabbed Hotaru's hand gently. Hotaru turned around to Ranma and he was surprised to find the young girl in tears. She lashed one of her hands lashed out and slapped Ranma cleanly in the face. It was like a fly ramming a truck, but still, the emotion of the slap was what hurt Ranma the most. "Ho... Hotaru." 

"Are you really happy not being with me?" asked Hotaru, her voice clearly showing how much painful it was for her to speak. "Having multiple fiancées, and having a quicky with Minako before? Well, if you like doing that, then let's just finish this now! I can leave you alone with your other girls!" 

"Hotaru..." Ranma looked seriously at the young girl. He took her in his arms. "You misunderstood." 

"Misunderstood?" Hotaru asked sadly. "You just saw me as another girl in your harem? Is that it?" 

"No," Ranma continued calmly. "Remember the stories I told you? I skipped a few parts. The reason why I fought those martial artists is because of some complications, like some fiancées." Hotaru was about to speak, but was silenced when Ranma's fingers went to her lips.   
"It was my old man's fault. He engaged me to a family before I was born, but that didn't stop him. He engaged me to a few more families, and then, my adventure continues..." 

Hotaru noticed Ranma shaking a bit. "Ranma?" 

"One of my fiancés was Akane Tendo. She and I were forced to be engaged after the her sisters dumped me to her," Ranma said. 

"Why would they dump you on her?" Hotaru asked. 

"My curse. They were a bit disgusted by it, I think," Ranma forced a smile. "Another fiancé of mine was my best friend when I was young. My old man engaged me to her, and stole the dowry." Hotaru was about to speak when Ranma cut her off again. "Yes, my old man was like that. Engage me by exchanging me for food or money and then steal me back. He was never going to really go through the engagements because he already made one with the Tendos. The other one was a result of his stupid stomach as well..." 

Hotaru cut off Ranma with her own fingers in his mouth. "And what about Minako? Did you do her before?"

"Huh? Nope. What I said a few minutes ago, I said to make Ryouga angry. Remember I told you that an attack of mine uses the emotion of my enemies against them. I just did that," Ranma said. 

"So..." Hotaru began nervously, and looked at Ranma. He just smiled at her. 

"Yes... I meant what I said to you before. I love only you..." and Ranma bent his head towards Hotaru, and Hotaru closed her eyes as their lips began to move towards each other. Slowly but surely, the two lovers were about to share another kiss that could rock their worlds...

SHAKE!

Ranma looked up, and looked annoyed. He didn't care how Minako got to make the ground shake, but if she was going to stop him from kissing Hotaru, she got another thing coming. He turned his attention to Minako. "Really, Minako, could you at least be considerate?! I'm kissing..." 

Ranma's face dropped the annoyance as he saw Minako not doing anything in particular, but looking at Ryouga's fallen form. His eyes narrowed. 

"What the hell...?" Ranma muttered.

Ryouga, who was watching the whole affair, was gritting his teeth. (Ranma... How dare you betray Akane! And cheating her with a younger girl! How dare you! How dare you!) "HOW DARE YOU!" Ryouga shouted, and his form began to change. His clothes morphed and transformed into a black like liquid which began to form a bubble around him. He felt his body beginning to change, and then, he felt his ki changing. He felt more powerful, he felt more skillful. He felt like now, he can beat Ranma! 

The bubble, which surrounded Ryouga suddenly, broke and something emerged. Something inhuman. It was big, standing tall in 7'8", all black, save for the yellow eyes. It looked like a demon, with five horns sticking out in its head, and had claws instead of hands and feet. In one of his hands was a weird weapon. It looked like a sword, but its hilt was designed like a handle from a Six-shooter magnum. It had a lion design near the handle. Ranma recognized the weapon at once. 

The black figure looked at Ranma, and his eyes glowed. It raised its weapon and pointed it at him. "DIE SAOTOME!" it said. Its voice was very distorted, but it was still recognizable. It was Ryouga's. 

=Rooftops=

Kiima laughed as she floated a bit, looking at the fight. She found her soldier at last, and although she was a bit disappointed in Ryouga spending his energy over some human, her disappointment during the fight changed immensely when she saw the two martial artists were dishing out. She was impressed by the skills displayed by the two boys. Then, she remembered the boy with the pig-tail. It was Ryouga's target and the boy who defeated Saffron. Maybe she could get Ranma to join her quest. 

And then, when Kiima saw Ryouga transform, she smiled. Surely, his presence would now attract the Senshis. 

"Yes, my soldier. Let your hate and depression and rage come together to wake your true powers given to you! Let the Senshis come to you, and when they are distracted, getting what I need is child's play!" Kiima said. She laughed. At this rate, Ryouga might kill the boy, but so what? The boy was not her mission. "Go for it, Ryouga."

=Streets=

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" 

"DUCK!" Ranma shouted as he pushed Hotaru out of the way. Cupping his hands, Ranma unleashed his own attack. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" 

Ryouga's Shi shi Hokoudan was much more bigger than before, and was going at fast speeds. Ranma's and Ryouga's projectiles hit each other, and began trying to over power each other. Ranma frowned as he saw his attack slowly fading away. Ryouga's attack then rushed to Ranma, and Ranma launched another Moko Takabisha to cancel the weakened Shi Shi Houkodan. The Ryouga turned monster slowly opened its mouth and laughed. 

"What is wrong, Ranma?" Ryounster [Ryouga + Monster]. "Thinking right now that you bit off more than you can swallow?" 

"That is 'bit off more than you can chew'," Ranma countered. "What the hell did you do, Ryouga? Did you know what you just did?" 

"I became more powerful than you are now, Ranma!" Ryouga roared. He laughed again. "I can defeat you now!" And Ryouga sprang to action. Moving faster than Ranma's eye could follow, Ryouga was suddenly in front of him, and his claw was extended already. He struck Ranma easily in his face, making him fly away. 

"RANMA!" Hotaru shouted, going towards Ranma. 

But Ranma was Ranma, a martial artist of high degree, and he would never give up. The punch dazed him, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him out. Recovering from it, Ranma twisted in mid-air, and landed neatly in the concrete without disturbing the dust that much. 

Ranma looked at Ryouga and took deep breaths. (Damn... Whoever made Ryouga like that improved him in very critical areas, and improved his other assets. Ryouga became faster, and now his already inhuman strength went up by a 100%! It took me by surprise. If I didn't lean my head back, I would've been knocked out!) 

"Ranma?" Hotaru asked, putting her hand on Ranma's shoulders. Ranma took a quick glance at her, and frowned. "Ranma... What happened to him?" 

"Someone gave him a power boost, and that boost turned him like that..." Ranma said seriously. "He is dangerous. I haven't seen anyone move that fast or punch that hard in my whole life. You should go and transform..." 

Minako cautiously approached Ryouga. "What the... Ryouga?" 

Ranma shouted to Minako, "Minako, get out of his way! He is dangerous!" 

"Dangerous?" Minako asked. "He won't hurt me..."

"RANMA! TAKE THIS! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" Ryouga shouted and launched a huge towards Ranma. Unfortunately, by the angle where he was, Minako was in front of him, and Hotaru was behind him, Ranma thought quickly. 

Ranma jumped up in the air, and concentrated on his ki, "Moko Takabisha!" he said, and launched his own Ki attack towards Ryouga's. Ranma's projectile impacted Ryouga's projectile, slowing it down, creating a timeframe in which Ranma landed quickly and took Minako in his arms, and carried her away. Ryouga's Shi Shi Hokoudan continued his way and impacted the wall behind where Ranma stood. 

The Wild Horse landed neatly in the ground again, breathing heavily, his arms and legs were weary. He looked at Ryouga, then towards where the wall exploded, and frowned. The wall was gone now, and the only thing left was little pieces of stones. There was a shooting of a hentai film on that side of the wall, and the people had different reactions. The girls who were naked dove for towels, while the director ran out like hell, his pants going down a bit. Ranma could have laughed and commented on the director being a first timer on directing such films, but he didn't have the luxury of doing so. He had to stop Ryouga. 

+++++++

One of the cameramen was looking at the monster and the boy with a girl on his arms. He looked pretty determined. He called for some of his other cameramen friends. "Hey, check this out!" he pointed towards the scene.

+++++++

Minako looked at Ranma's tired face, and frowned. "Hey, excuse me Xander, but I don't think I'm that heavy!" 

"I'm Ranma," Ranma complained. "And you think carrying two girls at once and jumping around like that is easy?" 

"TWO GIRLS?!" Minako demanded, and slapped Ranma. She put both her hands in her chest. "I've never been insulted like that in my whole life! Me? Weigh like two girls? Look at my waist? It's so slender! So are my shapely legs!" 

Hotaru's head appeared from Ranma's back. "Well, if you count those breasts, and that big ass of yours, you'd weigh about ton!" 

"WHY YOU...!" 

"Hey, Hotaru," Ranma said weakly. "Can you get off my back?" 

"No way, not until you drop miss Venus," Hotaru countered. 

"My Xander won't even do such a thing," Minako sneered. Ranma dropped her, and she fell hard on her behind. "OUCH! HEY!" She stood up, looking very mad.

"I'm not Xander..." Ranma repeated himself, and was awarded with a slap. 

"That didn't mean you could drop me!" 

"Look, listen to me," Ranma whispered. "I might need help from the Senshis, and with those camera men on our sides, I don't think it would be wise for them to transform beside me." 

Minako and Hotaru looked at their sides. They saw a few cameras pointed at the general direction of the scene. Few were focusing on Ryouga, and the others on themselves. Minako nodded and looked at Hotaru. She too nodded. 

"GET OUT OF HERE GIRLS!" Ranma shouted, making sure everyone heard it. He turned to Hotaru. "I, your knight in shining kung-fu armor, shall defend my love, even though this fiendish devil from the bottoms of damnation is against me! Go, run away, and take your servant with you. We shall meet again," and he looked towards Ryouga, "in the after life or not, our fate shall see!" 

Minako wanted to shake with anger and slap and kick, and use her Crescent Beam and do some other nasty S&M things on Ranma right now, but Hotaru just took her hand. 

"Come on, my servant..." and she looked at Ranma. "My love, please come home safe! I shall call your helpers to aid in your quest!" 

Ranma nodded. "That I shall!" 

With that, before Minako could speak, Hotaru dragged her away. 

Ranma smiled as he watched the girls run away. He then turned his focus on the monster, who had his weapon out. Ranma looked at it with seriousness no one ever saw before. "Monster, you shall perish to the underworld!" and out of his hand, came out a long katana. "Let us see your gunblade fare against my Muramasa!" 

The Ryouga monster could have scratched his head, but it didn't. It just looked at Ranma with new intensity. He roared, "Ranma, when did you become a Kuno?" 

+++++++

"Why did Ranma suddenly acted like that?" Minako demanded Hotaru as they were running. "And why the hell are you laughing?" 

Hotaru was still giggling, and she couldn't answer Minako straight, and the Venus powered girl began to lose temper. 

"HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Minako asked. "HOTARU!"

"Sorry, Minako," Hotaru said, smiling. 

"Why did Ranma act like that?" Minako asked. 

"Didn't you get it?" Hotaru asked. Minako shook her head. "There were cameras..." 

"So?" Minako asked. 

"Well, I think he wanted me and him to look good in front of the camera," Hotaru giggled when she saw Minako's head suddenly turn red. "Yep, you are my servant." Hotaru raised her transformation pen, still smirking. 

"Ooh, that Ranma will pay for this," Minako said, taking her communicator out, flipping it open. "If he lives through this, he will pay!" 

"Oh he will," Hotaru said seriously... "If we get to him on time. Saturn Power Transformation, Make Up!" 

+++++++

(I do hope they get here on time) Ranma thought, as he began to move around Ryouga, his Muramasa in his hand. Ryouga and his gunblade, and Ranma with his Muramasa katana; the two fighters began to circle each other, studying each of their movements. 

Ranma suddenly began to charge towards Ryouga with and overhead slash, which Ryouga, thanks to his new found speed, easily blocked. The two began parry in each other's weapons, looking for openings, and trying to feint each other. 

The cameramen were almost drooling by the way the two were fighting. It was like a dream come true for them, to see all the action. 

"Well, Ryouga, if this I how fast you are, then you are nothing!" Ranma said. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, revised! Slash of the Thousand Winds!" and his hands blurred as he delivered three hundred strikes in three seconds towards Ryouga. Ryouga roared loudly as he felt those strikes, and he retaliated by a strong strike towards Ranma. Ranma nimbly blocked it, but Ryouga was not yet done. He delivered another strike towards Ranma and this time, when Ranma blocked it again, he pulled the trigger of his gunblade, and a small explosion took place. Ranma was thrown back by the sheer power that generated by the slash that his grip on the sword almost faded. But he still held onto the sword as he tried to block more strikes from Ryouga, and slowly made his way to a small spiral. 

Ryouga followed Ranma like a lion on its prey, and slowly fell in for the trap that laid for him. Ranma smirked and raised his hand with his Muramasa. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" 

"That wont anymore on me! Shabon Shield!" Ryouga roared, and was suddenly surrounded by a shield of ice, and Ranma's eyes suddenly went wide. The tornado didn't take place, and the cold aura he generated spread out leaving nothing in its wake. 

"Oh shit..." Ranma muttered as he lowered his hand. Ryouga's ice shield broke with an explosion, and Ranma barely followed the following slash going towards him. The gunblade made contact with his katana, but the katana was close to his body, and when Ryouga pulled the trigger, fragments of the bullet used exploded and struck him deeply in the chest. The explosion also made Ranma fly backwards towards another building where he impacted it hard, leaving a fine print in the concrete. 

Blood poured out of Ranma's chest, and he coughed blood. He's vision was growing dim, and he saw Ryouga the monster roaring with laughter. 

(How...?) Ranma thought as he looked at Ryouga. (How did he do Mercurian magic?). His vision faded into black and lost consciousness. 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: The Senshi arrive, and the new Ryouga battles them, but it's not the end for Ranma, as the cameras are still rolling, he finally comes around, but not the same as usual. 

[Preview]

Ranma stared at Ryouga with an unemotional glare. "Ryouga..." 

"Ranma..." Ryouga began slowly. "I knew something like that wouldn't kill you... yet. I had my fun with your girls, but you will die!" 

"Hmph, you do nothing but talk," Ranma said seriously. 

"What the...? what happened to Ranma?" Venus asked. 

"I don't know..." Jupiter replied. 

"I know," Saturn said. She looked at Ranma, who now supported both red irises. "His other self woken up. He is now... Demon Eyes Ranma..."

"Whoa..." the five cameraman said at once. 

[End of Preview]

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. I'm watching all sorts of anime right now, and I hope my sister would lend me more money... Sigh...

"Fetch me my water, fetch me my coat, massage my feet, get this, take that..." 

"Yes my sister..." 

:\ Well, maybe not that nice, but you get a general idea! Ja ne! 


	10. Demon Eyes Ranma

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma raised his hand that held his sword Muramasa and unleashed his cold aura around the place. The cold energy mixed with Ryouga's hot energy and created a spiral that was supposed to raise up the hot energy source, sweep away it's energy to retain balance, but at the last moment, Ryouga let out an attack of his own. 

"SHABON SHIELD!" Ryouga shouted, and his inhuman demon body was suddenly incased in ice, dropping his temperature to the point that the two auras were now equal, canceling out Ranma's attack. 

Ryouga then used Ranma's long momentum to slash his Revolver Gunblade towards him, and pulled the trigger. The explosion took place near Ranma's chest area, shocking the Wild Horse, and making him fly towards the wall.

"How...?" Ranma looked at Ryouga with disbelief. "How did you do a Mercurian spell?"

****

-| Omega X Presents |-

-| Project III: The Legend of the Wild Horse |-

-| Chapter 10: Demon Eyes Ranma; Fact or Fiction? |-

__

You felt it, didn't you? The wind... – Demon Eyes Kyo, Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Shinji Ikari was calmly walking down the streets of Juuban, not particularly well alive in his activity. He was currently thinking about a sexy girl who opened his innocent eyes, and showed him what he was truly capable off. He didn't feel stronger than usual, and he doesn't seem to think he's the best, but he was a young pathetic boy who got laid at the age of 14. What other boy experienced what he experienced? 

His thoughts were not perverted. He actually was taking it quite well for a young one. He heard his classmates bragging about their sexual encounters, but after experiencing it, he knew they all were lying. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a voice behind him. Shinji froze and straightened up. He felt his mind trying to work, trying to remember the familiar voice. He turned around, and saw a very fiery red head, glaring daggers at him. Shinji felt himself go back by the power of her glare. She looked intent to kill him, slowly and painfully... not that he minded now. 

"As... Asuka... Hey..." Shinji laughed nervously, scratching his head. 

Asuka made a sniffing sound with her nose showing her discontent with Shinji. That made the boy even more nervous. "Hey Asuka?" she said, shaking her closed fist in her face. "Is that you have to say, after avoiding me ever since this morning?" POW!

"Ite..." Shinji rubbed his head where Asuka slapped her fist on. 

"HOW DARE YOU! Is this how you treat your childhood friend? A friend who always was by your side, always there to defend you? There to wake you up when your late for school?" Asuka demanded. 

"Some friend I have, trying to get sneak peeks at my mighty oak by pulling the blankets off," Shinji countered. 

"Mighty oak?" Asuka sneered. "Shinji, when were you so proud of that wienie stick of yours?" 

"Just this morning..." Shinji said absently, his thoughts went back to Kiima. Asuka was not impressed. 

"Baka!" Asuka shouted. "You abandon me for other girls? And here I was warning you..." 

"Warning?" 

"Yeah, there is some fight going on the street. Some new demon came up," Asuka said shrugging his shoulders. "It's pretty nasty. Three blocks were already devastated by its magic. It threw green energy balls, some people say. I wanted to find you so we can out of here safely... SO COME ON!" And Asuka took Shinji's head, placed it on a headlock, and ran away, dragging away the poor boy...

(Poor?) Shinji thought as his head rested on Asuka's bosom. (Nah... I'm lucky actually.)

=Juuban Streets=

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ryouga laughed out loud, roaring his ass off. He finally did it! He beat Ranma! He beat him! He was going to celebrate! He was going to Akane! He was... going to kill him...

(Huh?) Ryouga thought. (Where did that come from?)

KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! 

(NO!) Ryouga thought, clutching his head. (It's finished! I don't have to kill! I have to kill... NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!) "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Up in the rooftops, Kiima smiled as she watched her first soldier beginning to lose control of his body and mind. "That is what the side effects of your powering up is, Ryouga. Your body starts to feed on your rage, anger, and depression that it would go to the brink of destruction. You now are a killing machine!" 

"NO!" Ryouga felt his control on his body fade, and he could only see what his body was doing. It was walking towards Ranma, Gunblade out. (RANMA! GET OUT! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!) 

The monster walked over where Ranma landed. It looked at the fallen boy and roared in laughter. It raised its hand, the Gunblade shining through the sunlight, and the monster smiled. It began to slash down... CLANG!

And something blocked the slash, and the monster backed away as he looked at his new adversary. She had short purple hair, short purple skirt, and was glaring at the mosnter with purple eyes. It was Sailor Saturn.

++++++++++++

"Whoa!" the first cameraman said. "It's a Senshi!" 

"Cool! Are the others coming?" asked the second one. 

"I hope so! Senshi fights are all showy and destructive! Boys, we are sitting in the front seat of the show of our lifetime!" the third added smugly.

"Anyone got popcorn?" asked the fourth one.

"Damn, look at the Senshi! She's damn much sexier than the girls we were taping earlier!" the fifth said dreamily. 

++++++++++++

"Leave him alone..." Saturn said seriously, glaring like death to the monster. The monster looked at the Senshi and raised his weapon towards Saturn. 

Saturn grit her teeth as her glaive made contact with the Gunblade. Her transformation naturally boosted her powers and speed, but the sheer strength of the monster made her shiver. He didn't seem to exert much effort as she was, yet he was easily surpassing her strength. 

Finally, the hold Saturn had finally broke, and she shouted in surprise as Ryounster [Ryouga + Monster] used his weapon to drag her weapon to the floor. Sailor Saturn looked up, and saw that the Ryounster was not finished with her. He had his weapon raised again, and was about to strike her. Saturn moved quickly, and barely dodged the slash, and she grabbed her glaive while she was rolling on the ground. "SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" she shouted.

Her magical beam from her Silence Glaive went out fast and quick towards its target. The monster raised its eye in surprise, and a big explosion took place when the beam hit him. Saturn closed her eyes for the moment as the cloud of dust went up, and opened it a little as the dust was clearing. She saw it.

The monster supported a large hole in its chest, and just stood there, its eyes were closed. Then, when the wind blew, the monster just fell down on its back flat, creating a big dent on the sidewalk. Saturn sighed in relief, and looked behind her. Ranma was still there, unconscious, and wounded. His blood was all over the floor, so she ran towards him. 

Kiima was still in the rooftops, her face was expressionless. (Saturn...) she thought heatedly. The Senshi who was in the way of the heart of Xander. She pondered if she was going to kill her, but shook her head. (Don't let emotions control you... I can't allow myself to be seen yet...) she scolded herself. Kiima continued to watch as Saturn began healing the fallen young man's wounds. She smiled. (And once I revive 'her', I can capture Saturn, revive Xander, and make her watch me do her loved one... that would be more painful than death!) she thought evilly. 

Then, Kiima's attention went to Ryounster's fallen form. She shook her head. (Stupid Senshi. They should check if their enemies are really dead.)

On the ground, Ryounster's wounds suddenly began closing in an astounding rate as its chest turned liquid again and began surrounding the hole. 

(If the source of all emotions is not disconnected to the body, it will keep coming back alive) Kiima thought. 

Ryounster's eyes opened suddenly, and began rising from the crater very slowly. Its chest was whole once again, with no sign that it was ever injured. It straightened its body looked towards its left and spotted its weapon. Its mouth formed a smile. 

Saturn had her hand on Ranma's chest, letting her powers through her to heal her lover. She concentrated hard to make sure nothing was wrong with him. (Come on Ranma) she thought hard. With her powers, Ranma's body began to heal quickly and nicely and Saturn broke to s smile as she saw the effect of her powers. (Thank God,) she thought. Ranma's chest wounds were closing now, making Saturn feel relieved. She closed her eyes thinking, (You'll be okay... Ranma.)

A shadow began covering the light, and Saturn could only hear a heavy breath behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and turned around. It was the monster, it had its weapon high up in the air, and it looked at her evilly. Saturn moved forward to cover Ranma with her body. 

"How nice..." Ryounster growled. "Two for one. I'll make sure you and that bastard die together!" 

Saturn closed her eyes as the weapon came down fast, and she waited for the slash came down. It never came, and as she opened her eyes, she found out why. The blade of the Gunblade was a few centimeters away from her face, and a glowing chain stopped it.

"Sorry I'm late," said a blonde Senshi holding a chain. "I hope you don't mind."

"Your timing still sucks, Venus," Saturn said, relieved. "But I'm glad you're still here."

"Yeah, and for that, you should share Ranma with me in bed," Saturn glared at the smirking Venus.

"HMPH! I am not going to die today. If I do, who knows what this slut would do to my love," Saturn said. "And Venus, aren't your hands full with Ryouga? Look what happened to him! That's the type of people you are attracted to!"

"You little brat! I should tell you that a lot of mature and handsome men have gladly rode my chariot of love and sex, and were panting for more... It's too bad about Ryouga though... he was cute," and she sighed sadly. Then, she turned serious, and began saying, "I'm the Senshi of Love and Sex! I'm the owner of 75% of all the love motels in Venus, and my beauty surpasses anyone on the Solar System! I'm Sailor Venus!" 

Saturn could have face-faulted, but she resisted the urge. She settled instead with a shaking fist in the air, and said, "Still about your image huh? No wonder Xander didn't do you."

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Venus demanded. 

"You might be pretty, sexy, and a wanton slut," Venus began shaking with anger while Saturn continued, "but having the same attitude like that guy in Hollywood would make Xander avoid you." 

"Huh? The guy in Hollywood?" Venus asked, confused. 

"You know... The Irish, playboy, handsome, and wanting to sleep with as much women as possible? I think he was in The Recruit, Daredevil, and Phone Booth... What was his name?" Saturn put a finger in her head. After a pause, she snapped her fingers. "Ah! Collin Farrell!" 

"I don't know him..." Venus replied, frowning, "what does he look like?" 

"Well, he has that rouge look..." 

"Excuse me," Ryounster disturbed Saturn. He stared at Saturn and Venus. "We were in a middle of a fight, so could you cut off the banter until later?" 

"How rude!" Venus admonished. 

"I don't care," Ryounster said. "I will kill Ranma, and kill anyone who gets in my way! HAYA!" Ryounster shouted, and jerked the chain, and grabbed it, pulling it to the ground. Venus shouted in surprise as she flew through the air going towards Ryounster. He had his Gunblade out, and was about to slash the incoming Senshi.He slashed through air, and his eyes narrowed as he looked up. Venus was swinging in her chain towards Saturn. 

Venus landed neatly in the ground, leaving a few prints in the ground with her heels. She turned around with a very serious face. "You were about to cut through my beautiful face," she said to the Ryounster. "You seem to be pissing me off."

"You escaped by letting go of your initial chain which was wrapped around my weapon, and unleashing another one with your other hand towards the light post, and swinging towards your ally," Ryounster growled. "What makes you think you'll still live after fighting me? I will kill Ranma, and you or your little ally wont stop me."

"I will live," Venus said seriously. Saturn looked at Venus with a wide starry eye. It was the first time Venus spoke so seriously. "I will live because I still have an appointment with my manicurist, have a face-lift, and a Brazilian bikini wax to make Ranma enjoy oral sex with m..." 

POW! Venus found Saturn's fist in the back of her head. 

"You stupid bimbo! That is my fiancé you're wet-dreaming about!" Saturn admonished, head very big and her fangs were out.

Venus recovered, and her head was the same condition as Saturn. "SO?! I WILL HAVE RANMA ONE OF THESE DAYS AND YOU WONT STOP ME!" 

"NO YOU WONT!" "I WILL!" "YOU WONT!" "I WILL!" "YOU WON'T!" 

"What makes you think I won't?" Venus demanded. 

"Don't make me laugh! No sane man would want to be with you!" Saturn said smugly. 

"Oh yeah?" Venus asked. Her face reverted into a pretty one, and turned her head towards the cameramen, and waved and moved her booty a bit. "Hey boys!" 

"Hey...!" they all waved back dreamily. 

"See?" Venus said arrogantly to Saturn. 

Up in the rooftops, Kiima wanted to hit her head again to the concrete. "Saturn and now that bimbo! Jeez, what's next? How long will I have to wait?"

"YOU'RE JUST A NYMPHO!" "OH YEAH! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME HAVING A GREAT BOD!" "So what? I have Ranma to take home, while you will never have him because you're too cheap!" "WHY YOU...!" Both began to strangle each other, their heads twice as big again, and their teeth were all fangs. They began to fight, rolling on the ground, making dust fly. 

Ryounster couldn't take it anymore. The girls were getting too noisy for him, and they were annoying him big time. Slamming his fist to the ground, and shouted, "SHUT UP!" towards the two fighting girls. The two Senshis' face reverted back to normal as they looked towards Ryounster. He pointed towards Saturn too, and shouted, "YOU ARE HIS FIANCE TOO?! THE HONORLESS SAOTOME HAS ONCE AGAIN CAPTURED THE HEARTS OF INNOCENTS! HE MUST BE KILLED!" 

Saturn took out her glaive and whirled it around, pointing it towards Ryounster. "You have to get pass through me first!" 

"That we can agree on!" Venus said, taking her chains out. "I will have Ranma, but I don't want him dead. I will protect him with my life!" 

Ryounster growled quietly. "FOOLS! YOU SHALL JOIN HIM IN HELL!" 

Venus didn't smile, and narrowed her eyes. She whispered towards Saturn. "Saturn, it's going to charge towards us again... I'll try to block its first strike, and you will grab Ranma and get the hell out of here!" and she turned towards Saturn, her face brimming with maturity. "YOU MUST DO THIS!" she raised her voice. "YOU MUST TAKE RANMA, LIVE A HAPPY LIFE, AND I'LL JUST SACRIFICE MYSELF."

"Why will you do this?" Saturn whispered, shocked. 

"Because you love him, and he loves you. We are the soldiers of love and justice! It is a duty of mine!" Venus said seriously. 

++++++++++++

"Wow... this is turning so romantic!" the third cameraman said. "Sacrificing herself to save her friend and her friend's lover! So beautiful!" 

"Is this guy for real?" the fourth cameraman asked the second one. 

"Well, he does watch Meteor Garden*..." the second one replied. 

"Oh..." the fourth said, understanding completely.

++++++++++++

"You don't have to do this..." Saturn said quietly. 

"So you'll trade places with me?" Venus asked eagerly, her airhead and cute face coming back at full force. Saturn face-faulted and her eyes were twitching. 

"Airhead. You'll never change..." Saturn said, standing up. 

Ryounster wanted to tear his hair off [if he had any]. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?! ARE YOU IGNORING ME? DIE! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" 

Ryounster blasted another one of those big ass ki projectiles of his towards the two Senshis. Venus leapt to action. "SATURN! TAKE RANMA AND GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL STOP IT!" 

Saturn moved quickly, grabbing on to Ranma, and tried to carry him. She stumbled first, not expecting Ranma's dead weight, but she simply continued trying, and was able to carry him up a bit. 

Venus also didn't waste time. As Saturn began to move, she suddenly used one of her attacks. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" 

The attack was like a sperm hitting an asteroid. It had utterly no effect and the green ball continued it's way towards her. (Oh shit...) Venus thought as the projectile was still coming towards her. (Oh well. It's been a pretty nice life. Sure, I didn't get Xander yet... I didn't get Xander yet... Oh Kami-sama, I don't want to die! I don't want to die!)

Her prayers were answered, as five shadows appeared to her side, all of them with miniskirts, and all of them had different hair colors.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "SHABON SPRAY!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

Each attack came out with surprising ease, and combined together to cancel out the big Shi Shi Hokoudan coming towards them. As the projectiles hit, the dust flew and explosion took place. 

When the dust finally settled, the pretty poetic Sailor Moon flew to action herself. Settling down her hands, she moved them in a graceful manner and began twisting them in the most bizarre fashion. "Taking lives of our fellow Senshis is the worst crime anyone can ever commit! I, the pretty soldier Sailor Moon, shall punish you! In the name of the..."

"Oh just shut up," Ryounster growled and launched another Shi Shi Hokoudan. 

The Senshis jumped towards their sides. Mercury was all cold and calculating now, while Mars still had her fire around her. Jupiter made a stance when she landed, and Neptune had a neutral face. Sailor Moon was the only one who seems to look mad. 

"First, you attack my friends, and then you cut my speech short!" Moon began to seethe. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MONSTER!" 

Ryounster shrugged his shoulders, then suddenly sidestepped as a sword came down upon him. Sailor Uranus thought it would have been a good time to make a surprise attack, but unfortunately, Ryounster sensed the feeble attack, and dodged accordingly. Uranus rightly thought that the monster's skin was hard, so she put a lot of strain in her arms. Her momentum was long, and Ryounster took advantage of that. He took out his fist and punched Uranus dead in the face. 

Uranus was almost knocked out, but she just grits her teeth and bared it, and took out her sword and slashed towards Ryounster again. The monster easily blocked it with his Gunblade, and parried with her. The two seem to dance around each other, but Ryounster was found to be much faster than Uranus and stronger too. The last slash he did was a powerful overhead slash that Uranus barely blocked, and he pulled the trigger. The explosion took place, and Uranus found her sword swiped away by the impact. Last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a fist coming towards her face. 

"URANUS!" Neptune shouted as she watched her lover fly away. She was about to charge towards the battle scene when Mercury stopped her.

"Don't!" Mercury said, punching a few things in her computer. "The monster has a Gunblade, special high velocity blade with explosive bullets. Mercurian weapon. I don't know how it got its hands on it, but taking it head-on will be stupid. All we can do is use range attacks and dodge his big projectile. We can worry about the wounded later." 

"How can you be so cold Mercury?" Neptune said.

"She's right," Mars said calmly. She stared at the monster. "The others won't be helped if we are dead. Keep a cool head, and take the monster out." 

"It seems we don't have to worry about range attacks," Jupiter said. 

"Why?" Venus asked. 

"Look at Sailor Moon," Jupiter replied. Everyone looked at their leader. 

Sailor Moon was shivering... No, she was shaking with anger. The monster went too far! It attacked her friends, it disturbed her speech, and it had the nerve to attack her! "You're going to pay!" and she raised her staff. "For my friends, my speech, and for me, TAKE THIS! HYPER SPIRAL HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE CARDIAC ARREST!" 

Hearts emerged with electricity going through them began to spiral out of the staff, and began to group and combine into a very large heart. Electricity crackled in the large heart as it went towards Ryounster. What seemed like eternity, the attack finally exploded on impact and the explosion rocked the place like it was hit by a mini-atom bomb. 

The six Senshis coughed as the dust covered the whole area. "Damn... [cough]. Next time, get Sailor Moon out of the science books. Her heart attack was fine enough, but she concentrated more power just by technalizing the damn name into cardiac arrest," Jupiter complained. "It was overkill." 

"Well, it gets the job done," Mars said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Are you sure it's dead?" Venus asked. 

Mercury began typing, and said, "Well, I'm getting no energy signitures, so I think..." 

The dust settled, and they found no traces of the monster. Mercury narrowed her eyes, and her computer suddenly began to beep. "OH NO! It's...!" 

"GOT YOU!" roared Ryounster as he appeared behind them, and slashed them all with his Gunblade. If it wasn't for Mercury's warning, they would have probably been cut in half. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Neptune all shouted in pain as they felt a deep slash in their backs. Moon was the only one not hurt because she 'accidentally' tripped and avoided the slash completely. What she didn't avoid though was the next attack. 

"BREAKING POINT!" Ryounster shouted as he put his finger to the ground. It exploded violently, sending rocks and other things towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was hit many times, and slumped on the floor, clutching her stomach. 

Up in the rooftops, Kiima saw the whole thing and laughed. She didn't need to recruit any more soldiers! One was already perfect, and he just wasted the Senshis with minimal effort! No one can stop her now! 

=Omega X's world=

Buds looked at his computer screen and put his own MP3 CD inside. Taking a few quick glances, he finally found his file. He put his mouse cursor on the file 'Lord of the Boards-Guano Apes.mp3' and double clicked. 

As the music began, Buds continued typing. "Oh Kiima, have you forgotten out hero, Ranma?" 

=Juuban Streets=

"Ranma! Ranma!" Saturn began, shaking him awake. Ranma didn't seem to respond and Saturn continued to shake him. "Damn it... They are losing out there, and out only hope is still sleeping..." and Saturn turned her head to see the situation. 

Ranma opened one of his eyes and smirked. 

"Damn it," Saturn lost her temper. "WAKE UP RANMA!" and she once again began to shake the boy. 

Ranma began to stir. Saturn looked at him, anticipating... "Pluto... please, my body is still aching from the workout you gave me last night..." Ranma said sleepily. 

Saturn narrowed her eyes, and raised her hand. SLAP! 

Ranma immediately stood up. "Hey! Pluto, quiet! What if the chambermaids knew I was in your room... Wha?" Ranma looked around him. "Where the heck am I?" 

"Oh please," Saturn said angrily. "If you are going to wet-dream, wet dream about me okay?" 

"I was just kidding," Ranma frowned. He scratched his head nervously. "Hey, Sat-chan, you are my best wet dream, okay? I was just joking about the room of Pluto..." 

"Later," Saturn said seriously. "The monster is beating the crap out of the others. My Silent Glaive Surprise didn't work, and even Sailor Moon's attack didn't work! How the hell are we supposed to stop this?"

Ranma looked at the monster, and to the wounded Senshis. He looked towards his left and saw the cameramen taping the whole thing. "Are they still taping?" 

Saturn looked at Ranma and the cameramen. "Why? You have something in mind?" 

Ranma smiled. "Yeah... Listen..."

++++++++++++

Ryounster looked around him, and saw the seven girls with miniskirts. They were helpless now, with two of their numbers knocked out and the five of them seriously wounded. The Ryounster raised its head up and roared with laughter.

"No one can stop me! Not Ranma, not the girls... NO ONE!" Ryounster growled.

"Think again, monster!" Sailor Saturn stood up deftly in Ryouga's side, besides her fallen Senshis, and her glaive in her hand. "No matter how many odds are against me, I'll stop you!" and she twirled her weapon around again, pointing the blade towards the monster and shouted, "SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" 

"I've already seen that move!" Ryounster growled, and disappeared from view before the beam of energy hit him. He reappeared a few meters from the left of Saturn, and with his weapon high up in the air. He slashed towards Saturn.

Sailor Saturn moved by instinct, using her left hand to straighten her glaive, making it vertical, and blocked the incoming slash. Ryounster growled softly, admonishing like, and pulled the trigger. Sailor Saturn shouted in surprise as she lost her grip with her glaive, and lost her balance. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Ryounster smiled evilly. 

"You will die, like the rest of you fools," he growled, and raised his weapon. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Ranma will join you after a few minutes..." and with this, he drove his weapon down towards her. Saturn closed her eyes. 

CLANG!

Ryounster's eyes narrowed as he saw Ranma, his head down, hair covering his eyes, blocking his own weapon with the long katana. Ranma's clothes changed too. His sleeveless vest was now different. It covered his whole arms, and his hands were covered with gloves. The material seems to change as well. It looked tougher, and stiffer than Ranma's kung-fu outfit. The 'X' design though in the chest didn't make sense to Ryounster. 

"Ranma... How good of you to awaken," Ryounster growled softly. "It looks like I'll be enjoying killing you even more!"

"Ryouga... No, you are not Ryouga... You are consumed by the hunger for revenge and power," Ranma said coldly, his eyes still hidden from view. "The Ryouga I know holds honor above all else. He might go for underhanded tactics, but not to this extent. The Ryouga I know is dead." He raised his head, and his eyes finally came to view, but Ryounster backed up a bit as he was receiving the coldest stare in his life. Ranma now had two red irises instead of his normal blue-gray and blue combination. 

Ranma easily whipped up his sword around him, dragging Ryounster's Gunblade in the air, and slashed towards Ryounster's midsection. Ryounster back stepped, barely avoiding the slash. Landing a bit clumsily to the ground, Ryounster raised his weapon and positioned it vertically in case Ranma was about to follow up. The follow up didn't come, and Ryounster recovered after a few seconds, and just saw Ranma standing there, his sword horizontal supported by his shoulders. Ranma was smiling at him coldly. "You should not have involved Saturn. You just signed your death warrant." 

Ryounster growled. "I don't know how you changed your eyes, but it doesn't matter Saotome. You will die by my hands." 

"Really?" Ranma asked. His body suddenly disappeared from view and reappeared suddenly in front of Ryounster, his katana up in the sky, and the time seem to slow down as Ryounster's eyes widened in surprise. The blade was coming down towards him, and he almost felt helpless. Raising his arm, he tried to block the incoming strike. CLANG!

He did it! He successfully and clumsily avoided being impaled, but with the nature of Ranma's overhead strike, Ryounster found himself hard-pressed as Ranma continued to do strikes as the two antagonists parried with each other's weapon. 

"You should have never attacked Saturn," Ranma said coldly, pinning Ryounster's weapon on the ground. 

The four wounded Senshis watched the battle in awe, but at the same time, fear. What happened to Ranma? 

"What happened to Ranma-sempai?" Jupiter asked. 

"He has finally awoken..." Saturn replied. The other four Senshis stared at her. "The embodiment of his skills, savagery, and instinct. A side of him that lives for battles only. Demon Eyes Ranma."

"Whoa..." the five cameramen said. 

Ranma drove Ryouga into a defensive, pushing him to the limits. Each parried with each other's strikes, and it seemed like both were in a stalemate until finally, after a sun cut [250 degree angle cut, from overhead, towards the ground, and to the target. For a image description, watch Samurai X the Movie, last part, where Kenshin fought Shigure for the second time. It was Shigure's first attack], Ranma had the advantage as he drove for the killing blow.

Ryounster felt fear, for the first time, as his Gunblade blocked the sun cut. The attack drove his weapon upward, which left his chest open for attack. Ranma adjusted his blade and pointed it towards Ryounster, and pushed to impale him. CLANG!

Ryounster blocked the incoming strike, and Ranma narrowed his red eyes. He looked at Ryouga, who didn't seem to move at all. "You blocked it. You're much better skilled than I thought." 

Ryounster didn't talk, but his eyes and narrowed forehead told that he was concentrating real hard. Ranma stared at him for a moment, and raised his weapon again. He slashed towards Ryounster. CLANG!

Ranma frowned, as his strike didn't connect to Ryounster. Something was wrong... 

"What's wrong?" Venus asked. The five Senshis watched as Ranma tried to slash again, but some unknown force was blocking his sword. 

"I don't know..." Saturn replied, worried. 

"How is your situation now, Saotome?" Ryousnter said, smiling. "Do you give up?" 

Ranma smiled coldly as he rested his sword to the ground. "Swinging your arm at fast speeds around you're whole body with your Gunblade moving around through the air. It blocks anything out that I can dish out. Impressive, but not good enough, monster."

"You cant kill what you cant touch, Saotome!" Ryounster shouted gleefully. "And it seems your sword is broken as well!" 

"Really?" Ranma said, his smile fading from view, but his red eyes still staring coldly. He looked at the sword. It had a crack. "You should not really think the Muramasa is an ordinary sword..." and holding it in front of him horizontally, he put his index and middle finger into the base of the blade, just above the hilt, and touched it. The blade suddenly began to glowred, and as Ranma followed the outline with his fingers, the glow began to extend towards the whole sword. When it was done, Ranma held the glowing blade high up in the air, the blade going downwards in an angle, his two hands were in the hilt. "Muyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken..." Ranma began. 

The five Senshis were backing away, their hands in their chests. The cameramen were still taping, and ogling at the spectacular scene. Up in the rooftops, the scene also attracted Kiima.

(That move!) Kiima thought. (Impossible! Is that...) She looked at Ranma. (Is that Xander?!) 

Ranma was still glaring at Ryouga. "Nizuchi!" Ranma said the last part of his attack, and drove his blade downward. The energy in the sword extended towards Ryounster, and covered the whole area in red. The Senshis, the cameramen, Kiima, and Ryounster were blinded by the sheer brightness of the energy, and had to close their eyes for a moment. When they opened it though, they saw no difference, as Ryounster was still standing there, apparently fine. 

Ranma smiled coldly and turned his back to Ryounster. Ryounster looked at his hands, and began roaring with laughter. "Is that all you can do? Slice me with a sword that can't cut? DIE!" and Ryounster charged at Ranma's back, hoping for a quick kill. As he was about a few meters away from Ranma though, his head suddenly came off.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" Ranma asked. "The wind..."

(How...?) and Ryousnter's thoughts were cut off as both his arms suddenly came off. Suddenly, his knees gave way, as legs too seem to come off. Ryounster lied there helplessly to the ground, and he didn't have the head to scream as his whole middle torso suddenly split open.

Ranma looked towards the fallen monster, and saw the insides of it. Ryouga was inside, positioned like a fetus inside the monster's stomach area. He knelt towards the ground and put a finger to Ryouga's neck. A pulse. He was alive, and that was good. 

"Whoa..." the cameramen said in sync. "That was so cool!" 

Ranma took his sword, put it in his shoulders, and smiled at them coldly. "Well, I don't like people filming my moves. Get out of here before I decide that you five should share the fate of this youma," and he pointed towards the Ryounstrer's head. The five cameramen gulped loudly, and scrammed out of there before Ranma could blink. 

Ranma smiled a bit, and turned his attention towards the five Senshis. He began to walk towards them, his cold smile still in view. The four wounded Senshis began to back away as Ranma approached them. Quite frankly, Demon Eye Ranma was scaring the best out of them. 

"How was my performance?" Ranma asked. 

Before anyone could respond, Saturn smiled at him. "Fantastic! You fooled almost all of us!" 

Ranma smiled warmly at her. "Well, told ya I could make it work," and he moved his finger towards his eye. With a quick movement, Ranma removed the red contact lens he put. The Senshis were all frozen in shock as Ranma began removing his other contact lens. 

Venus recovered from shock, and looked at Ranma. He was smiling at them. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted. "YOU PLAYED US AGAIN?!" 

"Huh?" Neptune asked, looking at Venus. "What do you mean?" 

"It was all an act!" Venus shouted angrily. "The Demon Eye Ranma does not exist! He just acted like that to look good in the camera!" 

Mercury looked confused for a minute, but then, slammed her fist into her open palm. "Oh yeah... Everything that he did was caught on camera!" 

Jupiter began laughing. "You got us there, Ranma-sempai. Good one." 

Ranma waved his hand. "Ah, nothing to it. If you remember my acting during Pluto's play from before, you should have known that I was acting from the beginning." 

Venus was about to retort, when she saw something. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw hardened. Ranma noticed it, and turned around. 

"Xander..." Kiima said as she approached them. "Is that really you?" 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Kiima and Ranma finally face again, but with new revelations! Kiima's plan begins to unfold, and Ranma decides to take his 'How to Train Martial Arts for Dummies' book as he decides to teach the Senshis, with Akane as an assistant! And what happens to Ryouga? Soon! 

Weird Notes: 

(*) Meteor Garden = It's a Chinese soap opera famous in the Philippines, where the cast is from a music band called F4. 

Author's notes:

Well, all comes and goes. This one was by far the largest one in Project III. I don't know if the next would be as long, but only time will tell, ne, Pluto?

Anyway, until next time! Ja ne! 


	11. The Plan

****

| Previously on Project III |

Ryouga, lured by power and the opportunity to finally beat Ranma, joined forces with Kiima/Ursula. After his body transformed, his attributes and were increased by twofold, and his weaknesses were almost eradicated. His speed almost surpassed Ranma's! 

After beating Ranma, Ryouga lost control of his body as his built up emotions and anger finally took over it, and now Ryouga transformed into a Ryounster, where his logic and sense of honor has been abolished. He tried to kill Ranma. 

The Sailor Senshis appeared to try and destroy Ryounster, but he proved far to skilled and powerful for them. Beating the Senshis, Ranma woken up thanks to his new fiancée's healing powers, and unleashed his 'Muyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken', and killed the monster without hurting Ryouga inside. 

Unfortunately, Kiima saw the move and recognized it. Swooping down towards them, she asked him, "Are you really Xander?" 

****

-| Omega X Present |-

-| Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse |-

-| Chapter 11: Planning's |-

__

Aw hell no! I ain't doing that... no way... I really meant it! NO! HELP! HENTAI! –Haruka, desperately trying to escape Ranma's training.

"Xander..." Kiima said, approaching the boy. Ranma's eyes narrowed and the still-conscious Senshis went rigid, making themselves ready if the girl attacks. 

"Kiima," Ranma said, recognizing her. "What happened to you? You look... darker." 

"I asked you, landling, if you are Xander," Kiima exclaimed, looking a bit angrier. 

"What if I am?" Ranma replied. 

Kiima suddenly broke to a smile, which surprised Ranma very much. The smile was not a normal happy smile. It was a smile of a predator. "Xander-sama!" she exclaimed, jumping towards Ranma. Ranma suddenly pointed his katana at her, making her stop charging at him. 

"Kiima, what are you doing here?" Ranma asked, his sword still at her. 

"Xander... my dear brother Xander still playing hard to get, huh?" Kiima smirked. Ranma's eyes widened in surprise. "You look surprised. What? You didn't expect me?" 

"Ursula?" Ranma asked in surprise. 

"Yes, my dear brother," Kiima said, smiling. "You threw my heart over the mountains. I should be angry, thinking that my new body might be some old savage woman, but it turned out that this fine specimen of mine was found." Kiima made a few seductive poses, which angered two Senshis present. Saturn wanted to strangle her. Venus wanted to beat her up. Ranma didn't seem to react at her, still staring at her in disbelief. 

"How much Kiima do you still have with you?" Ranma asked. 

"That is a secret!" Kiima said. 

Ranma gave a smirk. "Well, I wonder how many people noticed you, you 'chick'?" 

"I'm not a chick! I'm Kiima...!" Kiima stopped herself by covering her mouth, her instinct and the attitude of her self without Ursula resurfaced. It was for a short time, but still resurfaced. Ranma smirk, and Kiima realized she gave herself away, and promptly grit her teeth. "Damn you, Xander. You really like to make me hate you, huh?" 

"Yup, I always do, Ursula, or shall I call you Kiima? And call me Ranma. That is my name now," Ranma replied. 

"Ranma, Xander, who cares?!" Kiima shouted. "I thought I would have needed to revive you, but it seems luck is on my side." She laughed a bit. "Well, it makes my work easier. Keep out of my way."

"I will not," Ranma said. "I don't know what you are planning, but you sent Ryouga out there with such power meant that you were looking for the Senshis. I will not allow anyone to hurt Saturn or her friends, so you can give up as of now." 

"So, you'll get in my way again? It doesn't matter because I'll win," Kiima smiled. "The Senshis are very weak now. Just one soldier of mine was able to throw almost all of them down. I don't know how they were able to defend from her 'first' comeback, but with me, she'll succeed in winning against them." 

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. He paused a minute, looking at Kiima, and frowned, trying to think what her plan was. (First comeback? What does she mean?) Ranma thought... His eyes widened as he finally got it. "No...! You're going to revive Mettallia?" 

"Mettallia?" Venus asked, looking at Kiima, and she laughed. "You're too late, Ursula, if you really are her, anyway. We have beaten her. She's gone, dead."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Kiima smiled evilly. "I felt her energy in the world for sometime, and suddenly vanished." She looked at Venus and smirked, saying, "It doesn't take a airhead to know what happened."

"Are you implying something?" Venus asked, with a dangerous glint in her voice. 

"What if I am?" Kiima asked, her hands crossed over her chest, her smirk very clear. 

"You're going down bitch..." Venus said, approaching her. Ranma extended his arm to block her. "Ranma?" 

"Don't. She's goading you, and recklessly charging will have more disadvantages than advantages," Ranma said calmly, looking at Venus. Taking a look back at Kiima, he asked, "How are you going to revive her?" 

Kiima smiled. "That is also a secret." 

Ranma frowned. "I saw you're supposed heart, Kiima," Ranma said, his finger in his chin. "I felt the energy in it, and I recognized it. It was hers, right? Mettallia." 

Kiima frowned. "How did you know?" 

Ranma smirked. "I guessed, and you confirmed it. If 'her' energy is there, that means you can use it as a foundation to revive her. All you need is a great energy source to complete her." 

Kiima grit her teeth for a minute, and suddenly smiled. "You still are the same, Xander. You are still brilliant in analyzing and know how to push my buttons, huh?" Kiima frowned and began to make pose, her arm extending to her front, and her other hand at her back. She spread her feet apart. "Let's see how much of a Xander you are, Ranma, by facing me." 

The still-awake Senshis suddenly also began to position themselves, and Ranma stretched his other hand to stop them. "This is my fight," Ranma said. 

"But, Ranma," Saturn began, but Ranma cut her off when he faced her with a smile. 

"Trust me, Sat-chan," Ranma said, smiling. For a moment, the two lovers stared at each other's eyes, and when Ranma faced Kiima, his smile was gone. Waving his hand down, his Muramasa suddenly disappeared, and Ranma raised two of his hands, and two feet-long sticks appeared in each hand. Ranma positioned his left hand in front of him, and the right hand near his ribs, and he spread his feet apart. 

"Arnis Ryu," Kiima said, frowning. "That style that was mystery to us before; the same style that defeated me."

"I know," Ranma said, his pose still obvious. "It beat you before, it will beat you again." 

"Maybe," Kiima said, smiling. "It beat me before because I never saw it in action. Now, I remember how it works." She raised her fists. "I will beat you this time." 

Kiima disappeared from view and Ranma narrowed his eyes. Turning his back, he jumped to the left, swiping his cocked right arm and his stick hit a blur with a loud clang. 

The blur sharpened and Kiima appeared, blocking the stick with her right arm. "You're faster than before, but considering that you beat a demi-god, it is expected. I saw all your moves when you beat Lord Saffron, and your Arnis Ryu as well when you beat me. You will never win!"

"That is what you think!" Ranma grit his teeth, and increased his speed. Kiima smiled as her hands blurred as well. 

The Senshis looked at the amazing speed of the two antagonists with awe. Their cheering was pretty one sided, if they were cheering. Even though they were rooting for Ranma, they were all impressed with Kiima as well. Both the antagonists' hands were blurring and almost invisible as they moved, striking, blocking, and finding openings. 

(Damn this... She's faster than before, and even stronger) Ranma thought, trying to increase his Ki in his hands, trying to speed up his already Amaguriken-speed arms. Kiima looked a bit concentrated, but he knew that he was losing. If Ranma needed to finish this, he had to do this now! "Arnis Forbidden Technique! HO SHI SO SEN!" 

Ranma's hands went to a faster speed, and Kiima looked surprised for a second, and her hands moved faster as well, trying to block his incoming strikes. 

Ranma suddenly moved his right hand up, letting his stick go, and cocked it back, and with his hand formed in an angle. If an expert saw the angle, it was the exact shape of the pointed end of the katana, and Ranma built up enough Ki to make his right arm spring at very fast speed towards Kiima's heart. 

Suddenly, Kiima's hands deftly caught the incoming hand, to Ranma's surprise. Everything stopped. Their hands didn't blur anymore, and the Senshis could only see what happened. Kiima had her left hand gripping Ranma's curved right hand. There was a clang of the metal as the foot-long stick, which Ranma released earlier, fell in the ground. 

"Ho Shi So Sen," Kiima repeated. "Using fast speeds to feint the enemy into blocking very weak strikes until he or she in my case, opens and leaves holes on their defense. Then, faking their opponent to block an upper attack, they put their power on one strike that will be coming towards their heart."

Ranma's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even seem to see the fist coming towards him, and he was smacked cleanly as he flew away from Kiima. He crashed towards the buildings. 

"RANMA!" Saturn shouted, running towards Ranma. When she arrived, she suddenly felt relieved as she saw Ranma still breathing hard and was quite still alive. 

"You cannot beat me, Xander," Kiima said neutrally. "That is a fact, nothing else."

"Really?" Ranma said, seriously. "You may have seen that forbidden technique, but you didn't see the added extras I did." 

Kiima's eyes raised a bit in surprise, but then narrowed as suddenly her clothes seem to be ripped off by unseen forces. She looked at her whole naked body in a frown. Saturn did the correct thing from her point of view. She covered Ranma's eyes. 

"So... there was more to you than meets the eye," Kiima said thoughtfully. "I won't make that same mistake. I will revive her, and you won't stop me." She spread her skeletal wings, and with a great jump, she flew towards the air, vanishing in sight. 

Ranma smirked a bit, his eyes still covered. Using vacuum blades while feinting worked a lot in adding power in his attacks. Even though Kiima blocked his fatal attack, Ranma now had both the knowledge of Anything Goes, the forbidden techniques of Saotome Ryu, and Arnis Ryu. Mixing those moves together created new moves and a new brand of martial arts. 

(But still... this is still a nutcracker) Ranma thought, frowning now. (Kiim... I mean Ursula, with the body of the Phoenix Soldier and her memories improved her as well. She actually used the combination of Ki and magic to speed her up to almost unimaginable speeds!)

Saturn's hand finally left his eye, and Ranma was still to busy in his thoughts to see Saturn's face. When he did though, he supported a large sweat drop in his head as Saturn glared at him with big white eyes [you can see some in Ruroni Kenshin the series when the females are angry. Imagine Hotaru doing that!].

"Did you just chop her clothes of for fun?" Saturn asked coldly. She suddenly grabbed Ranma's neck with both of her hands and began strangling him. "Or did you just do that to really her figure?" 

"Orooooo..." Ranma muttered as his head shook back and forth, his eyes big as dumplings and his mouth was hanging open. "Hot-chan... you... think... I... would... really... do... that...?" 

"That was really Ursula?" Jupiter asked Ranma, ignoring the scene. Saturn never really changed, and the Senshis usually thought they acted like that during the Silver Millenium because Saturn really hated Xander's guts. It was finally clear why Xander didn't seem to pursue the other Senshis, and why sometimes Xander and Saturn would suddenly disappear during important meetings. 

(That is really strange) Jupiter thought, (why none of us really realized the nature of their relationship before.) 

Finally, Saturn released Ranma, and the boy looked at Jupiter and answered her question. "Yes, I believe that was Ursula. I would never believe that she found a host like that... She is dangerous."

"Yes, I know Ranma-sempai," Jupiter replied, frowning. "If she knows Arnis Ryu, that means she knows my moves as well. How can we beat her?" 

Ranma looked at the fallen Senshis. "Damn. Just one skilled martial artist did this, and Kiima is now more powerful than that Ryouga monster you fought. Imagine the Senshis facing against Kiima, who actually could beat me."

"It does not bode well," Mercury said, frowning. Rei and Michiru nodded. 

Ranma put a finger in his chin. After a minute, he finally decided the next course of action. Turning to Mercury, he said in an authoritive voice, "Round the Senshis, and meet me at your hideout... I think Hot-chan said it was at Rei's temple." He took his hand out of his pocket and gave a small orb to Mercury. "Take this tracer so I can know where it is." Venus was in the background, trying to get Ranma's attention.

"What are you going to do?" Saturn asked. 

"I'm going to get a martial artist, and I'm going to train all of you," Ranma replied with a smile. Jupiter suddenly smiled, and jumped up in the air, shouting in excitement, and Ranma smiled at the display. Venus was still in front of Ranma, waving at him trying to get his attention. Ranma ignored her and spoke to Jupiter. "You're job is to carry Ryouga. Michiru can carry Haruka, and Ami and Rei would help carry the fat rabbit." Jupiter giggled. "And Saturn, go with them." 

"Why?" Saturn asked. Venus was now topless, still waving at Ranma. 

"It would be best that I won't show you yet to the person I am going to visit," Ranma said enigmatically. "So, that wraps that all up... any questions?" 

Venus' head suddenly enlarged, and her eyes went white sharp [like what Hotaru did a while ago], and she shouted, still topless, "YES, I DO HAVE A QUESTION! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" 

Ranma didn't seem to react as he looked at Mercury. "Well, do I make myself clear?" 

"ALRIGHT!" Venus shouted. "IF YOU KEEP IGNORING ME, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

By that time, Ranma already recalled his car and was starting the engine. With a smirk at Venus' general direction, he sped of. 

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Venus shouted, raising her fist. 

Jupiter sighed, but she couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, That was by far the best way Xand... I mean, Ranma avoided Venus. Walking towards the naked hunk in a fetal position, she tried not to divert her eyes on the lost boy's merchandise. Keeping her face relatively straight to the boy's face, she turned him to face her. She gasped. 

Ryouga was still unconscious, but his whole face was shown to Jupiter, who suddenly wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. (Se... sempai! Sempai!) "Ryo-sempai-kun!" Jupiter said, crying happily. 

=Porsche 911=

Ranma switched to third gear as his speed turned 38 km/h, and sped towards Nerima. His thoughts were a bit distracting him on what happened to his battle. Kiima actually blocked his supposed unblockable move, and was able to punch him without him seeing the fist. 

And who knows what Kiima will be doing. Sure, Ranma knew what she was up to, yet it was the question on how will Kiima get so much energy. Unless Kiima's heart/core had the 50 percent make-up of Metallia, which he highly doubted, she would need about the energy of whole world.

(And when we say energy, it doesn't mean electrical, or mechanical. It could also mean magical and living energy...) Ranma thought. He then frowned deeply as he recalled how the Senshis were almost beaten by just by one of her soldiers. (Training them is a very option, except that time is not on my side... Wait a minute... Am I forgetting anything?)

Pushing a few buttons in the dashboard, a TV screen rose from the radio until it was level of Ranma's head and line of vision without interfering his vision in the road. At first, the screen was static, but after a few seconds, Washu's face appeared from view. 

"It is about time you called, Ranma-san," Washu said angrily, her face in a scowl. "Just because you were able to get on with your girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have to forget me too!" 

"Sorry, Washu-chan," Ranma said smiling a bit. "I had a few problems, like Senshis remembering me and all. There was also my enemy, who is now revived I might add, to consider. She's smarter than before, and I have a feeling if I don't do anything soon, the Senshis won't stand up to a squat if they faced her army." 

"So, what are you calling me for this time?" Washu asked. 

"I wondered if you had a pocket dimension that extends time," Ranma asked. "I decided to train the Senshis to advanced level martial arts, but I doubt they would learn all that in 2 years max, even if trained extensively. A pocket-dimension where time flows faster would be a great help."

"Do you call me whenever you only need help?" Washu asked, now growling. "First is during the war where you needed Valkyries, and then rewind a few days ago, where you needed an armor, and a car, and weapons. Am I just a provider of things for you?" 

"Hey now, Washu-chan," Ranma said nervously. "I paid back for those. You experimented demented things on me when I was young, and I just asked Valkyries in return. You also experimented me about my curse just before you gave me a car, armor and weapons. Might I add that I also cooperated with you smoothly?" 

"Well, now that you say it," Washu smiled evilly, "it means I get paid back for this help as well? I really wanted to know what made the most dangerous Senshi fall in love with you."

"That is easy. I was great in the sack," Ranma joked. 

"Really?" Washu was smiling widely. "Well, it's been a while since I was laid..."

Ranma frowned. "Uh-uh, Washu-chan. Whatever idea is going through those demented brain cells of yours, I ain't doing it!"

Washu frowned and pouted. "Can you not do a favor of a cute twelve year old? And call me WASHU-CHAN!" 

Ranma smiled a bit. "Well, maybe if you were older... but I ain't still doing it." Washu frowned. "And if I did, Hot-chan is going to kill me. Besides, you didn't see some of my other moves, did you?" 

"What moves?" Washu asked. 

"Well, depends if you accept my deal," Ranma said. "I promise I'll show you more moves I doubt you have seen before." 

"Okay," Washu smiled, giving a thumbs up. "But you know, I would rather have you..."

Ranma cut her off, smiling, "Oh you perverted little Washu-chan. Out," Ranma said, and the screen went blank. Now giving his full attention on the road, Ranma thought (Alright... Nerima is next!) ...(Wait a minute... did I make a wrong turn?) 

=Furinkan High=

Akane was not having a bad day. It was not also a good day. From her point of view now, it was just quite satisfactory. 

Kuno didn't seem to leave her alone, dropping out of college, and going back to High School, where he challenged her again and again, and the hentai squad, without doing anything better, they challenged her again. 

This has been happening ever since Ranma mysteriously disappeared. Hinako-sensei cried the during the first week of the start of the school year, talking about delinquents. Akane never did imagine Hinako would miss the baka so much. Kuno was now proudly declaring his victory against the 'foul demon Saotome' and proceeded to spread lies before Akane had her say on him. 

(I doubt that Kuno would be telling anything anymore...) Akane giggled, remembering how loud the crack sounded when Akane used Kuno's own weapon against him, hitting him in the jaw. (He shouldn't have made me angry...)

It was unusually peaceful in Nerima, with Ranma gone. With Nabiki in college, almost every student sighed, even Akane. She knew that Ranma being gone was a considerable challenge for Nabiki, and with the two fiancées still after Ranma, they can't ask information anymore from Nabiki. 

"Akane-san...?" a voice pulled Akane back to reality. 

"Huh?" Akane said dumbly, looking at the boy in front of her. It was Kyo, a new boy in the school, which Akane met during the first day of school, after a brawl. Intrigued by the way Akane was able to dispatch the mob, he introduced himself to her. A friendship was starting to open, but then, Akane's reputation of being a boy-hater was spread over, Kyo seem to be very nervous around her. 

Not wanting to beat the people who spread gossip for making a potential friend go away, she instead tried to be friendlier to the boy. Up until now, Kyo was still nervous, but at least he was approaching her. Giving one of her warm smiles, Akane asked, "Oh, sorry Kyo. What is it?" 

"Uh, someone wanted me to give this to you..." Kyo said, smiling a bit. "You have quite a fan club." 

Akane blinked. "Oh, Kyo, those boys I beat up is what I hardly call fans. Just a bunch of raging hormones..." (A generic name for hentais...) Akane thought wryly. 

"Oh, really?" Kyo said, surprised. "A young man gave me this, telling me to give it to you..." Kyo handed the letter to Akane, and took a step back, scratching his head. "He kinda asked me if you were my new classmate..." 

"Really?" Akane asked, scratching her head. "I wonder who gave this?" she said, tearing the envelope open. Taking a look at the leter, trying to find out whom it was from, her eyes widened. 

"What is it, Akane-san?" Kyo asked. 

"Nothing Kyo..." Akane said, smiling a bit. "Nothing at all."

=Lunch, School Grounds=

Akane walked slowly and carefully towards the open field, trying to find someone. Looking from left to right. Finally, after a minute of intense searching, she finally spotted a tree where a boy was leaning on the bark, relaxing at the sunshine. 

Akane smiled, and ran towards him. "RANMA!" 

Ranma looked up from his shades, and smiled. Akane stopped a few meters from him, looking at him head to toe. She blushed a bit. "What?" Ranma asked. 

"All this years, I never really paid attention to your merchandise," Akane smirked. "You look good. Sleeveless, shades, and new pants and shoes; I wonder where you got the money to get those." 

"A friend gave me as a gift," Ranma replied nonchalantly. "So, you got my letter?" 

"Yeah," Akane replied. "What do you want this time?" 

Ranma gave a one sided smirk. "What is it with your hostile attitude, Akane? I just came here to ask for help."

"Help?" Akane asked, laughing softly. "The great Ranma Saotome needs help?" 

Ranma frowned a bit. "Of course. You think I could have gone and rescued you from Kirin without the help of the others?"

"Maybe not," Akane agreed, then frowned. "Speaking of the others, you are risking a lot by being here. Your other fiancées are all looking for you. They've been blaming me for a while, until I 'convinced' them to leave them alone."

"You were able to beat them off? Careful with the Amazons..." Ranma said, frowning. 

Akane frowned deeply. "I could not beat Shampoo even if I wanted. She was more skilled, but she knew I meant business when, even though she won, she had to use her Amaguriken. You never taught me how to block that attack."

"You can't block that attack, you can only try to avoid it," Ranma said, smiling. 

"I wasn't fast enough," Akane said, frowning. "I think I need a few more training regime." 

"I'll give you one," Ranma said, and smiled widely. "I need your help while we will be training." 

"What do you have in mind?" Akane asked. 

"Do you know the Sailor Senshis?" Ranma asked. 

"Are you kidding?" Akane said. "They are one of the greatest heroes in Japan! They fight monsters, and other evil doers. Some people were already writing novels, and drawing manga and animations based on them!" 

Ranma smiled again. "Well, I kinda met up with them, and it seems they'll be fighting a new enemy, and need a few training regime. I agreed to do it, but with nine of them..." Ranma shook his head a bit. "That many would be a bit overwhelming. So, what do you say?" 

Akane looked at Ranma for a minute, narrowing her eyes. "Are you kidding?" 

Ranma shook his head. "I'm serious." 

Akane looked at Ranma in disbelief. "How many days do we train them?" 

"I want to train them advanced martial arts, taking them through the basics and intermediate level. I plan to train them intensively," Ranma said. 

"Unless these Senshis are like you, getting techniques almost at once, it would take months, or even years, just to train them. I have no time for that, especially when I still have school to consider," Akane said, frowning deeply. 

"I have that taken care of," Ranma said. "I have a friend who really make weird things, like slowing time. So, what do you say?" 

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Well... I really want to meet them... sure!" 

Ranma blinked. Then, he smiled. "Hey, come on Akane. No need to hide it from me... cheer out loud!" 

"Oh, it's embarrassing..." Akane replied, "but sure... YEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAA!" 

"That is much better, Akane-san," Ranma replied smiling. "I'll pick you up tomorrow?" 

Akane nodded with enthusiasm, "Sure. Pick me up... when?" 

"Tomorrow morning," Ranma said. "I think the hentai squad will miss you for one day."

"You know about that?" Akane asked, surprised. 

"Well, it can't be hard to find out, especially when potholes are in the entrance," Ranma smirked. "Tomorrow..." Ranma said, walking away.

Akane watched her former fiancée walk away from her. She had an expression of... excitement. (Training the Senshi! What a day!) "I'll be waiting Ranma!" Akane shouted. 

Ranma turned his head, and smirked. "Well, I have to tell you. The Senshis have really short skirts, and guess what? One of them is my lover, and the other is all over me!" Ranma smirked as he saw Akane visibly having her jaw opining wide, and she shouted towards him.

"PERVERT!" 

Ranma laughed, and ran away, and Akane followed suit, taking out her big a$$ mallet, as both trying to relieve the good old days...

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Akane and Ranma, and even Ryouga will be teaming up to teach the Senshis martial arts! Each Senshis with different personalities which Ranma must overcome and find a compatible teacher. And not only that, there will be a mysterious teacher personally teaching Venus! All this, while Kiima is out there gathering her army. 

Author's Notes: 

Alright, my writer's block is beginning to annoy me, and it seems I have more bad news. All those expecting a Trigun Ranma for the next Project will be clearly disappointed. I have not yet watched the last episodes, and I can't get any ideas for it... It must be the curse of the Senshis! I'm writing them with Ranma too long! So my next Project might be a Ranma/Street Fighter merge with a crossover with KITE. Sorry... :\


	12. Training Day xAdded Materialx

"Why did Ranma want us to meet here again?" Minako asked. 

"He is going to be training us here," Makoto replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Not for you to be flirting with all the people here!" 

"Well, that Tenchi boy was so cute!" Minako said, smiling a bit. The boy seemed to look like Ranma a bit, and had that cool pigtail on his head. "I want to see him again..."

"Oh, no you don't," Rei said, looking nervous all the sudden. "Do you remember when you tried to 'approach' him? Those girls he has as girlfriends got all nasty."

"I could have taken them," Minako complained. 

"You got your ass kicked, so shut up," Ami said coldly. She never was so embarrassed in her life. The others felt the same way, recalling how ditzy Minako was acting with the Tenchi boy. She stripped to her underwear in front of the boy, and also in front of the horrified eyes of the two girls. Minako was about to take out her bra completely if it wasn't for Ryoko and Ayeka's combined effort to kick out of Tenchi's sight. The other Senshis, had to fight off the two other girls off in order to save Minako's life, but she still would not act behaved. Right now, she was flirting with Mamurou, who was first taken aback by her initial attitude. When Usagi said Minako changed, he didn't think she turned to a damn nympho. He didn't care though. He was loving all the attention he was getting, with Usagi trying to save Mamurou from Minako, and Minako trying to get Mamurou to bed. Mamurou, being a male, but having a fiance, just excused himself and went to the bathroom to... uh... well, even I don't know!

Makoto just sighed. "At least Minako is not flirting with Ryo-chan-sempai... Is he alright?" Makoto asked the young looking red head. 

Washu smiled a bit. "He's recovering. By the time Ranma arrives, your Ryo-chan will be in perfect condition." And Washu winked, which suggested something, and Makoto blushed at that. Minako was still too busy flirting with Tux-boy to pay attention. If anyone was wondering what happened, all will be explained after the title. 

Anyway, as I said...

[Crowd boos and throws cans of rootbeers]

Alright! Title is coming already!

****

-[ Omega X Present ]-

-[ Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse ]-

-[ Chapter 12: Training Day ]-

__

My notes about my dear Xander-turned-Ranma-sama: Ranma-sama is still playing so hard to get, flirting with that other girl like that Saturn fiend! She knows that his love to me is unquestionable, yet she still thinks Ranma-sama loves her! She didn't know that during Silver Millenium, he was screaming for my name in bed... Well, he was also thrashing his bondaged hands and was shouting rape, and escaped, but he still loves me! –Sailor Venus should really meet Tatewaki Kuno. 

[ Flashback ]

It was already been an hour ever since the Senshis fight with the Ryounster. Makoto kept all quiet as she carried Ryouga dutifully, getting mad at Minako trying to help her. Ryouga was hers and hers alone. His punishment would come after he was fully recovered. 

Right now, they were in Rei's temple, all quiet and all. For now, they felt totally lost. Ranma had to finish the human-turned-youma, and fought again against that Ursula chick. They never felt so... useless. They couldn't do anything, and although Uranus would not admit it, her respect to Ranma went up by a notch. 

Ranma finally announced his arrival like Pluto. "HELLO!" 

"AAAGGHH!" "DON'T DO THAT!" "RANMA!" "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" [Quiet] "Ranma-sempai," "YOU ASSHOLE!" "COME HERE YOU HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!" 

Ranma blinked at the different greetings, but just replied one of them. Going towards Hotaaru, he gave her a hug, and replied, "Hey, Hot-chan. Missed me?" 

Hotaru just whapped him gently in the shoulders. "Don't call me that!" and she blushed. 

"Why not? I'm just giving you all that attention you never got from me ever since I died," Ranma said with a shrug. Minako began to shake and pale, her face filled with fury and jealousy.

"Ranma-sempai," Makoto repeated, looking a bit seriously. "Have you decided where you'll train us?" 

"Well, I can't really train you all. I need a few more helpers, so I decided that one of my first students shall teach some of you beginners," Ranma replied. 

"A student of yours? You MEAN YOU TOLD YOUR STUDENT WHO WE ARE?" Haruka demanded.

"Well, she just know you people as the Sailor Senshi. I told her not to tell anyone else," Ranma said with a shrug. 

"But she'll know!" Haruka replied indignantly. 

"If the shit hits the fan, do you think your secret identities will be important?" Ranma demanded back. "I'm here to prepare you to what Ursula might throw at all of you, not here to play **your** silly games because you think that having secret identities give you a thrill that you are all powerful!" 

"BUT!" 

"Let it go, Uranus," Setsuna's voice suddenly sounded behind them. All the Senshis looked behind them and saw Setsuna in her civilian form. "Ranma has a point."

"But... but..." 

"Ranma will be preparing what might be our last and hardest battle. This won't be power against power like our fights before," Setsuna said, sitting beside Ranma. "Our training with him and his student might be our last hope. I trust Ranma's judgement, and it would be nice to meet more people." 

"Thanks, Setsuna," Ranma said, smiling. "You heard her. My plan will not change. I've had a friend prepare everything we need, so pack some loose clothes, some socks, and you pajamas."

"Our what?" Haruka said incredulously. "How long are we going to train?"

"That depends on my friend and Setsuna here," Ranma replied. Setsuna looked confused, and Ranma saw this. He motioned for Setsuna to come towards her. "We might need your powers," Ranma whispered to Setsuna. "I contacted Washu, and she agreed to help us again." 

"You contacted Washu? She's here?" Setsuna asked. 

"Yeah. She hasn't changed one bit," Ranma replied. 

"She still a maniac?" Setsuna asked, her voice teasing. 

"Yeah... well, not like our Venus..." and Setsuna laughed. Ranma put his attention to the others. "Alright, everyone, listen up. I'm going to give you the address where we will all meet tomorrow. Give some reasons to your parents, run away from home if you have too." Ranma turned to Makoto. "Is Ryouga awake?" 

Makoto blushed a bit. "No... he, uh, hasn't woken up yet..." 

Ranma looked alarmed, which surprised Makoto and the others. "Where is he?" Ranma asked. 

Minako pointed a door behind them, and Ranma ran like a blur towards it, and opened. Ryouga was there, still unconscious, lying down. Ranma kneeled down at his side, and put his left palm in his forehead. He was burning hot.

"Damn it," Ranma cursed. 

"What is it?" Makoto asked. 

"He lost more fluids because of the 'Muyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken' attack I did..." Ranma said softly. "The Muyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken uses the moisture in the air to sharpen around the enemy, making the air seem to cut the enemy. The problem is, I knew the basic version was not enough to stop Ryounster, so I used a more advanced version, where it uses the moisture of the body itself, drying itself as it cuts with the wind. It seems I overdid it, and Ryouga can't seem to have enough fluids to sweat. He's having a high fever..." 

"I'll heal him," Hotaru said. 

"You can't heal him because he has no wounds. I'll bring him to my friend to get his individual cells hydrated," Ranma said, carrying Ryouga. "Remember, be there. Oh, and Minako," Ranma called. 

"What is it dear?" Minako's cheery mode popped up. 

"I have an offer you can't refuse," Ranma said with a smirk. 

"What is it?" Minako asked excitedly. Ranma was so cute when he smirks like that!

"There will be a cute boy in the address I'm going to give you, and I want you to not flirt, or even try to do anything with the boy," Ranma said, smiling even more wildly as he saw Minako frown. 

"What do I get?" Minako asked. 

"Well, if you behaved, I'll personally train you without a T-Shirt on," Ranma said, smiling. 

Minako gave a loud cheer. "DEAL!" 

"Oh, did I mention, if you fail, I'll have someone else train you," Ranma said, smiling. "So, we have a deal, okay?" Minako nodded. Ranma turned to Hotaru, "Are you worried?" 

"With Minako here?" Hotaru asked, giving out her own smirk. "No way in hell will she win the bet."

"That is WHAT YOU THINK! Ranma-sama will be mine!" Minako promised. 

[ End of Flashback: Masaki Household ]

"Well, it seems Minako lost the bet after all," Hotaru said with a all knowing smirk towards Minako. Makoto giggled, and the others did the same. "That means you won't have my Ranma-chan topless training you, huh?" 

"Oh, it doesn't mean I won't have opportunities!" Minako replied back, snidely. "I'm going to have Ranma-sama, one way or another!" 

"Whatever..." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. Then, a sound of a running car was approaching them. Hotaru smiled. "Ranma is here!" 

[ Later ]

"Well, Akane, this are the Sailor Senshi," Ranma introduced. Ranma looked like he was all ready to train them. He had a thick duffel bag behind him, probably full of clothes or equipment to train the Senshis. 

Akane seem to smile a bit, and the Senshis also noticed that her smile seem to be plastered. "H...Hi, n-nice meeting y-you..." Akane muttered. 

Haruka just made a snorting noise from her nose. Hotaru looked at Akane with curiosity, and the others just looked a bit excited. It seems Ranma's student is a fan, considering how nervous Akane is [Hey, Senshis do like attention, you know]. 

"So, everything fine?" Ranma asked. "Nervous, anyone?" 

"Nervous? Don't make us laugh, Mr. Martial Artist!" Haruka snorted. "This is some wussy training, and I personally think this is a waste of my time." 

The bag seem to move a bit, but it might have been the imagination of the others. Ranma didn't seem to react to Haruka's words. Instead, he calmly replied, "Really? Wussy training? Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong, ne?" and he looked towards Hotaru. "Did Miss Venus behave?" 

"No way," Hotaru said smoothly, not bothering to look at Venus. Minako just shrugged her shoulders. 

"It was hard!" Minako whined. "The boy outside was too cute to keep my hands off!" 

"I know," Ranma said with a sigh. "I was threatened by the two girls you angered... oh well, it seems I'm not going to train you." 

"Huh?" Akane said, looking at Ranma confused. "What is this all about?" 

"Oh, nothing much, Akane," Ranma replied, smiling. "I just said that if Sailor Venus if she could behave, I would train her," and he added in a whisper, "she is kinda like a female hentai, and it seems she is enamored by me." 

"Ohhh..." Akane said. She looked at Venus, and asked to Ranma, "Is she... a lesbian?" 

Ranma laughed softly. "Oh, no way..." and Akane seem to breath more easier. "But those two are," Ranma added, pointing at Uranus and Neptune. 

Akane seem to look at them, scrutinizing them, and smiled nervously. "Am I going to train them?" 

Ranma just smiled enigmatically, which scared Akane a bit. Taking just a glance to the others, Ranma looked at Washu. "Washu-chan," Ranma began. 

Hotaru's foot suddenly lashed out and connected to the still open mouth of Ranma, and the Wild Horse fell down under the force of the kick. "Washu-CHAN?" Hotaru demanded. "When did you call Washu Washu-chan?" 

Washu didn't lose beat, replying, "Oh, since he was so helpful in introducing his anatomy to me." 

"YOU WHAT?!" three girls all said in sync. They faced Ranma's fallen form with demon heads. Ranma backed away from the three demon heads of Hotaru, Minako and Akane. "YOU PERVERT!" they all said. 

"It's not like that!" Ranma replied in his defense, and glared at Minako. "Look whose talking!" Then, taking a look at Akane and Hotaru, Ranma calmly tried to explain. Pointing at Washu, he said, "That girl is a damn maniac, who gets off by making other people call her chan."

"Oh, maniac am I?" Washu demanded, crossing her arms in her chest. Ranma just glared at Washu, and she did the same thing. Laser beams came out o their eyes and began to crackle in mid-air. Setsuna came out of the broom closet, and saw the two figures glaring at each other. She sighed. 

"Oh, enough you two. You guys act like this even from before!" Setsuna complained. 

Washu and Ranma looked at the Senshis of Time, and back to themselves. Then, both began laughing. "Oh, you're right, Setsuna," Ranma replied. 

"Yeah... Reminds me in that time you asked me how to take care of Ursula's advancements. Remember what I gave you?" Washu asked. 

Ranma blushed a bit. "You gave me a damn banana split flavored condom..." and the other girls [except Hotaru, Setsuna and Minako. Minako actually looked excited] turned red. "Like that would have helped!" Then, taking a pause Ranma looked at Washu. "Is Ryouga still in your lab?" 

"He's there," Washu replied. "He's recovering fine." 

"Good," Ranma said with a smile. "Get the others to the pocket dimension, assuming it's ready." Facing the others, Ranma looked serious. "This will be a serious training, so I want you to know that once you are in, you have to give your best..." At that time, Mamurou finally appeared, spending some ample amount of time in the bathroom. "Oh what is THIS?" Ranma asked, not believing his eyes. Mamurou looked a bit innocent, looking at the others. Minako just gave him a sexy wink. 

Usagi took Mamurou by the arms, and smiled. "Ranma, this is Mamurou, my boyfriend. He was the Prince of Earth from 'before'." 

Ranma tried to hide his disgust to the older man, but just settled on giving up his hand to shake Mamurou's. Mamurou looked sheeply and replied, "Uh... I don't wanna shake hands." 

Ranma just shrugged. "Well, Usagi, since you brought him, you explain what to do. I still have a friend to visit." And with that, he entered walked towards the broom closet. 

Akane blinked at Ranma's action. "Uh, Ranma, that is a broom closet..." 

Ranma raised his hand. "I'm not getting lost like that pig-boy, if that is what you are suggesting!" 

Akane just giggled. 

=Washu's Lab=

Ranma looked at the liquid that surrounded Ryouga in a tank being drained. The water was a mixture of small molecules of liquefied Hydrogen and Oxygen mix with a almost no salt so there would be no backward flow of water flow, and the small molecules easily seep through the body, enriching each cell with moisture fast and efficient. 

Ryouga opened his eyes and saw Ranma staring at him. He moved a bit, but he felt so weak, he grunted. 

"Don't move yet, man," Ranma said, pushing a few buttons in the machine. The tank opened slowly, and the bonds and mask on Ryouga suddenly disappeared. "You were quite a monster, lost boy." 

Ryouga seem to be floating inside the empty tank. "I remember..." 

"Good for you," Ranma said, and pushed more buttons. Ryouga suddenly felt normal, slowly, his limbs starting to respond. "You endangered a lot of people that day Ryouga."

"How long was I out?" Ryouga asked, his feet touching the ground. Clothes suddenly appeared and clothed his naked body. Ryouga looked a bit surprised. 

"A day," Ranma replied, and looked at Ryouga. "It good you are awake. If you are up to it, we are going to start training some girls and make them formidable fighters." 

"What girls? The one which I fought when I lost control?" Ryouga asked. Ranma looked at him. 

"Yes," Ranma replied. "If we are going to fight, let's do that later. We have so much to do." 

Ryouga nodded, and Ranma took his hand, and was dragged out of the lab.

=Pocket Dimension=

Akane and the other Senshis were all assembled in a very bright white room. The room seem to have no source of light, yet when they first entered, Akane and the others had to cover their eyes. Akane looked around, and saw just a big vast amount of whites. 

"What kind of training place is this?" Haruka snorted. 

Ranma and Ryouga suddenly appeared from view. Makoto seem to force something inside her, and the others didn't seem to notice. Haruka was a bit nervous around Ryouga. The guy was unstoppable, and tossed them like rag dolls. Ranma just smiled warmly at them, and took a glance at Haruka. "Well, this place will be your new home until we finish your training." And Ranma looked up, and began saying, "Washu-chan, start the program!" 

=Washu's Lab=

Washu began laughing like a maniac as she typed the last parts of the coding in her Pocket Dimension. "Welcome..."

=Pocket Dimension=

"Welcome to the Matrix, everyone," Ranma said, smiling at everyone's reaction. The white surroundings transformed into what seemed like a large dojo, where weapons, and gis appeared. "This is where we will all train and sleep, and frankly do what we need to do to prepare ourselves. The time flow in here would be slow, at least giving us a day training seem like one year."

"One year and a half, actually, Ranma-kun," Setsuna replied. Ranma just nodded. 

"Anyway, here is what we will do..." 

*Added Material*

"Welcome to the Matrix everyone," Ranma began. "This will be your new home, where you will sleep, eat and train together..." 

"Really?" Minako asked, excitedly. 

"Well, we won't exactly sleep together..." Ranma replied with a small smile. Minako pouted. Looking back at the others, Ranma continued, "The Matrix is a program where everything is simulated like the outside world. Gravity, air resistance and others. What you must remember is that this factors can be adjusted to fully be able to intensify your training." Looking up, Ranma shouted, "Washu, increase gravitational force by 5%." 

Akane, the Senshis and Mamurou suddenly began to squat down as they felt something heavy in their shoulders. Ranma and Ryouga didn't seem to be affected so much. 

"What the..." Akane looked in shock. So did the others. It was taking their toll just to try to sit up, but Ranma and Ryouga looked like they were so far, still normal. 

"Alright Washu, that's enough," Ranma called again. The extra gravity wore off, and suddenly, all the Senshis and Akane and Mamurou jumped three at least one story high due to the pent up elastic energy on their bent legs. 

"What did you do for asshole?" Haruka demanded, walking towards Ranma. Ranma didn't seem to react as he just stared at the others. "Oh, don't you start ignoring me!" 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, that was just a small increase. As we progress, I'll be telling Washu to increase the gravity by a percent every week. By the end, you will feel strong enough to jump from rooftops, which will be also another lesson." 

"Jumping on rooftops?" Ami asked. "We can do that..." 

"Without your Senshi powers?" Ranma asked. Ami shook her head. Ranma continued, "By the time everything is over, you will be able to do so. So, let us discuss the senseis." Ranma approached Akane, and smiled at everyone. "This is Akane. She will be teaching some of you newbies the basics and advance versions of Anything Goes, a martial arts style I usually use." And he went to Ryouga. "And pig boy here..." 

"SHUT UP RANMA!" Ryouga shouted, and went to punch him. Ranma suddenly took out a thick piece of metal and used it to block Ryouga's fist from his face. "I won't have you insulting me!" 

The fist impacted the metal shield with a big bang, and to the shock of the others, except Akane of course, the piece was cut cleanly through, and still went towards Ranma. It hit Ranma with a sickening crunch and Ranma flew away from Ryouga. 

"Ranma!" Hotaru shouted, looking where Ranma flew. Ranma didn't seem to be hurt though, as he just made a back flip, landing neatly on the ground. Dusting off his shirt dramatically, Ranma continued his way towards Ryouga, who was now in a relaxed position. 

"Ryouga is strong, very strong, as you all witnessed. If any of you need some strength training, he is the guy for the job," Ranma said with a smile. 

"What about you Saotome?" Ryouga said with a snort. "I bet you'll just want to feel the other girls up like a pervert you are." Hotaru looked at Ryouga for a second, before giving a small glare at Ranma. Ranma swallowed a bit, and laughed. 

"Hey, I'm not like that," Ranma said nervously. "It was just some situations and a couple of misunderstandings which made those happen." 

"Really?" Ryouga sneered. "So being engaged with four different girls..." POW!

"Alright!" Ranma said nervously, smiling a bit as he relaxed his fist. Punching Ryouga might not be the best idea, but still, it would shut him up. "I will be training Arnis, so Jupiter, Pluto, you know how I train, so prepare yourselves." 

"FOUR DIFFERENT GIRLS?!" Hotaru demanded. Ranma cringed, hoping Hotaru would not have heard that. 

"Currently three, actually," Akane said calmly. "We already broke up our engagement." 

"You two were engaged?" Hotaru asked. She then gave another glare to Ranma. 

"Well, our fathers forced it," Ranma said, trying to explain it to calm Hotaru down. From anger to curiosity, Hotaru looked at Ranma with the question so obvious in her eyes. Ranma sighed. "My father engaged me to Akane before I was born, but then, he engaged me to more families, so one time I had about more than a dozen engagements. After a few tries to resolve the engagements, I was left with only four main engagements."

'Oh' was heard from the other Senshis. Setsuna was just silently laughing in the floor, which Ranma felt irritated by it. 

"But isn't fixed marriages so passe?" Ami asked. 

"Not to my old man." "Not to my father." Akane and Ranma looked at each other as they said almost the same thing in sync. They shrugged their shoulders

"Anyway, my life won't be a the topic now, okay?" Ranma asked. "We are here to train. So, here is the plan. There will be two groups; The 'Permanents' and the 'Switchers'. The Permanents will stay with only one Sensei, and the Switchers will switch Senseis. IT will all depend on the Senseis themselves to decide whether their student is a Permanent or a Switcher."

"You'll make me a permanent, right Ranma-sama?" Minako asked sweetly, embracing Ranma close to her chest. Ranma didn't react as he just smirked mysteriously. 

"You lost the bet, remember, Minako?" Ranma said. Minako didn't care as she hugged him closer. "Minako, meet your Sensei," Ranma said, pointing at something. Minako frowned, and looked towards where Ranma was pointing. It was thin air. 

"Huh?" Minako looked confused. "Is this a joke?" 

"Look down," Ranma said. Minako did, and saw the bag that Ranma brought, on the floor. Minako let go of Ranma, and approached it. Bending down, she frowned. 

"Ranma-sama, if this is a joke, I don't find it funny." 

The bag suddenly moved. Minako shouted a bit as she fell on the floor when the bag jumped towards her. "PRETTY LADY!" it shouted. 

"I know that voice..." Akane said seriously. 

The bag ripped to shreds, and a midget came out of it, and latched itself to Minako. Minako moaned a bit as she felt a few touches in her breasts, but when she looked towards who was touching her, she screamed. It was an old man! She made another high pitched scream and clumsily tried to pry the DOM [dirty old man] away from her. The man gleefully jumped away and jumped towards Haruka and latched himself on her chest. 

"EEK! HENTAI!" 

Guess who is training Minako now? Our very own Happosai! 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Ranma and the others begin training the Senshis, and what is this? The Succession Technique of Anything Goes? 

Author's Notes: I know, the story flow seems to be a bit too fast, but there were too many ideas. I hope the next one won't seem to be rushed.


End file.
